Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos
by Marcao
Summary: Sigue las aventuras de Ash y sus amigos a travez de la región Kalos, despues de que configue su segunda medalla de gimnasio. Se encontraran con viejos amigos y rivales, conoceran a otros entrenadores y pokémon mientras van en su camino asía la Liga Kalos. Bueno, no soy bueno con los resumenes, pero igual lean y disfruten de la historia.
1. Capítulo 1:En busca del Absol retador

**Hola soy Marcao y esta es la primera vez que un fanfiction.**

**Cómo he estado viendo la temporada actual de la serie y también he leído algunas historias, que me han inspirado a escribir mi propia historia sobre esta saga.**

**En este primer capítulo se introduce a Calem, el protagonista masculino de los juegos de Pokémon X & Pokémon Y, con un cambio de colores en su vestimenta que se asemejan a Zygarde, a demás del regreso de los dos rivales más feroces que Ash haya enfrentado antes. Creo que saben de quienes hablo.**

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí les presento mi historia.**

**Post-Data: No soy dueño de Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos

Capítulo 1: En Busca del Absol Retador

Nuestra historia comienza después de que Ash consigue su segunda medalla de gimnasio, tras vencer a Grant, en Ciudad Relieve. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tiene en su equipo su fiel compañero Pikachu, Frokie, Fletchinder, Skiddo, Litleo y Tyrunt. Continuando con su viaje para entrar en liga Pokémon de la región de Kalos, y así convertirse en un maestro Pokémon.

A su lado esta Serena, una entrenadora novata que hace poco inicio su viaje y que a demás es la amiga de la infancia de Ash, a quien conoció hace años atrás en el Campamento de Verano del Profesor Oak. Ella sus metas son convertirse en la Bastión de Batalla de más alto rango en todo Kalos, ya que le encanta las batallas; Y ser la Idol no 1 de la misma región. Ella tiene en su equipo a una Fennekin, Flabebe y Amaura.

Junto a ellos esta Clemont, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia, inventor y un experto en Pokémon tipo eléctricos. Lleva consigo a Bunnelby, Chespin y Dedenne.

Y Bonnie, la hermana menor de Clemont. Quién estaba al cuidado de Dedenne, el cual se convertirá en su compañero cuando tenga la edad suficiente para ser una entrenadora Pokémon. También se la pasa buscándole una novia a su hermano.

El grupo de amigos sigue su viaje de camino hacia Ciudad Yantra, donde le espera a Ash su tercera batalla de gimnasio. Aunque todo el grupo se encuentra atravesando un denso bosque, y siendo mediodía ya casi es la hora del almuerzo. Al entrenador de Pueblo Paleto ya le empieza a rugir el estomago.

Lo siente, chicos...ja ja – Dijo Ash, agarrando su estomago.

Pikachu – Dijo Pikachu a modo de disculpa.

¿No puedes aguantar un poco más, Ash? – Pregunto Bonnie.

De de – Dijo Dedenne, estando en el bolso de Bonnie

Deberíamos comenzar a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo, ¿No? – Sugirió Clemont

No es necesario. Hay un Centro Pokémon cerca de donde estomas. Ven – Dijo Serena, mientras apuntaba hacia donde el Centro Pokemon, que estaba a pocos metros de ellos. – Allí podremos almorzar y descansar antes de continuar nuestro camino.

¿Bueno, y que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! – Dijo Ash, corriendo hacia el Centro Pokemon seguido de cerca por sus amigos.

Cuando todos entraron, se sorprendieron al ver a varios entrenadores esperando a que atendieran a sus Pokémon heridos. Se acercaron a la Enfermera Joy para preguntarle qué es lo que estaba pasando.

¿Enfermara Joy, que es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió a todos estos Pokémon? – Pregunto Ash.

Lo que pasa es que todos estos entrenadores y sus Pokémon fueron al bosque a tratar de capturar al Absol que vive allí. – Respondió la Enfermera Joy, quién estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a los Pokémon heridos.

¿Un Absol? – Pregunto curiosa Bonnie.

Deja me ver... – Respondió Serena, mientras sacaba su Pokédex del bolsillo.

Absol, el Pokémon desastre. Tiene la habilidad de presentir desastres naturales, se aparece ante la gente para advertir sobre el peligro. – Informa el Pokédex de Serena.

Ese Pokémon se ve algo aterrador. – Dijo Bonnie, un poco nerviosa por lo que escucho.

Nee nee – dijo Dedenne, algo asustado.

No tengan miedo. – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa – Absol no es un Pokémon del cual deban asustarse solo por su aspecto. Apuesto a que solo se está defendiendo de los entrenadores que quieren capturarlo. ¿No?

Pika Pi – Dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa.

¿Seguro? – Dudo Bonnie.

Ash tiene razón. Solo porque un Pokemon luzca aterrador, no quiere que sea malo. Debe sentirse amenazado por tener a tantos entrenadores detrás de él – Comento Clemont a su hermana menor.

Es cierto. – Dijo Serena.

Bueno algo de eso es cierto, pero inicialmente fue Absol quién se apareció ante los entrenadores que pasan por esta ruta. Reta a todo él que pasa a una batalla y como Absol es muy fuerte, bueno, ya vieron lo que pasa – informa la Enfermera Joy, mientras señala a los heridos por las batallas.

Y... ¿Por qué lo hace? – Pregunto Bonnie aun más nerviosa.

No estoy muy segura. – Dijo Joy – Pero algunos entrenadores dicen que Absol trae entre sus colmillos una extraña piedra, la deja en frente de los entrenadores, si estos la toma es cuando inicia la batalla y una vez que pierden, Absol les quita la piedra y se va del lugar.

Esto dejo muy sorprendidos al grupo de amigos, pero esto no impidió que continuaran con sus planes para el almuerzo. Los chicos se encontraban en una mesa almorzando y los Pokémon estaban comiendo en sus platos en el suelo. Todo parecía normal, salvo por el hecho de que el azabache está muy pensativo y no comía mucho como de costumbre, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amiga de la infancia, quién decidió preguntarle.

Ash... ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Serena.

... ¿Eh?... No, nada. ¿Por? – Respondió Ash un tanto distraído.

Por qué no estás comiendo como siempre y a demás estás muy pensativo – Dijo Serena un tanto preocupada – ¿Acaso estás pensando en ese Absol del que nos menciono la Enfermera Joy? ¿Verdad?

Bueno... Sí, verdad. Me descubriste, Serena. – Respondió Ash riendo un poco nervioso, mientras se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza.

Y, ¿Cómo, por qué? – Pregunto Bonnie un poco curiosa.

Por qué, tal vez, Absol debe estar buscando hacerse más. – Explica Ash – Quizás, sea por esa razón, por la cual ha estado retando a los entrenadores a una batalla Pokémon, pero sobre la piedra... eso sí que no lose.

... – Pensaba Clemont – Que tal si esa piedra extraña que Absol trae es en realidad una Mega-Piedra. – Dijo Clemont, lo cual sorprendió a sus amigos y entonces comenzó a explicar su teoría. – Tan solo piénsenlo... Sí esa piedra es como la Mega-Piedra que usa el Gardevoir de Dianta para Mega-Evolucionar, entonces Absol debe estar buscando a un entrenador que sea digno de él y de esa forma alcanzar su Mega-Evolución. Eso sería lo más lógico sobre esta situación. ¿No lo creen?

Esto hizo que los otros se pusieran a pensarlo un poco, hasta que Serena hablo.

Es verdad. Esa es la razón por la cual Absol está haciendo todo esto. Porque quiere hacerse más fuerte de lo que ya es ahora. – Afirmo Serena.

¡Sí eso debe ser! – Exclamo Bonnie muy alegre – ¡Mi hermanito es todo un genio!

Si ese es el caso, entonces debemos apresurarnos en terminar el almuerzo. – Decía Ash, quien empezó a comer rápido como de costumbre.

Este comentario hiso que todos sus amigos se sorprendieran de la decisión del azabache. Por lo que su amiga decidió hablarle, para saber de estaba hablando.

Pero... ¿¡De qué estás hablando Ash!? – Pregunto Serena muy sorprendida.

De lo que estoy hablando... – Respondió Ash con la boca medio llena, para luego tragar su comida – De que si ese Absol está buscando un entrenador que sea digno de él y que lo ayude a Mega-Evolucionar. Entonces debemos apresurarnos en encontrarlo antes de que alguien más lo haga. ¿Cierto, chicos?

Los Pokémon de Ash respondieron de forma afirmativa ante la declaración de su entrenador, lo que significa que ellos apoyaban su decisión de ir a buscar a Absol. Sus amigos dudaban un poco sobre su decisión, pero sabían que sus intenciones eran buenas así que decidieron ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Cuando terminaron de almorzar fueron de salida hacia el bosque, pero antes de salir del Centro un par de entrenadores los detuvieron solo para preguntarles algo.

¡Oigan! ¿Ustedes van al bosque a buscar a Absol? ¿No? – Dijo el primero.

Sí. ¿Por qué, hay algún problema con eso? – Respondió Serena, pensado que tal vez esos entrenadores querían detenerlos.

No, ninguno. – Dijo el segundo – Es solo que hay otros tres entrenadores que están en el bosque que están buscando a ese Pokémon desde la mañana. – Informo.

Hay otros tres que lo están buscándolo... – Dijo Ash. – Y... ¿Cómo son? – Pregunto.

Bueno... – Relato el primero – Uno de ellos tiene cabello purpura, tiene un aspecto de ser alguien muy frío, calculador e indiferente con todo él aquel que se enfrente con él, para ser alguien muy fuerte; El segundo tiene cabello color amarillento/dorado, parece frío pero no tanto como el otro, pero aun así parece ser muy listo y estratégico. La verdad, no quisiera enfrentarme a ninguno de esos dos... – Informo él primero.

Ash se puso en shock al oír sobre estos dos entrenadores, ya que los había conocido antes de llegar a Kalos, lo cual hizo que mirara hacia abajo y se pusiera serio. Pero todavía les faltaba oír sobre el tercero.

Y qué hay del tercero. ¿Saben algo de él? – Pregunto Serena.

Perdona. – Se disculpo el segundo. – Pero, no tenemos idea de cómo es él o de donde viene. De lo único que sabemos es que es un novato de esta región. – Termino de informar.

Al terminar de oír esto, Ash rápidamente levanto la mirada con mucha determinación y salió corriendo con Pikachu en su hombro. Sus amigos comenzaron a seguirlo lo más rápido que pudieron e incluso lo llamaban.

¡Ash! ¡Por favor, esperanos! – Dijo Serena tratando de alcanzar a su amigo.

¡No vallas tan rápido! – Decía Bonnie mientras le seguía el paso.

¡Por favor! ¡No me dejen! – Exclamaba Clemont en un intento de no quedarse atrás.

Ash no escucho ninguno de los llamados de sus amigos. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, El Equipo Rocket se encontraba espiándolos justo a fuera del Centro Pokémon entre unos arbustos, oyeron toda la conversación que tuvieron durante el almuerzo y después de este.

¿Escucharon eso, chicos? – Dijo Jessie.

Lo escuchamos, Jessie. Por lo que dijeron los torpes, hay un Absol sumamente fuerte y encima trae consigo una Mega-Piedra para ser todavía más fuerte. – Afirmo James.

Seguiremos a los torpes a través del bosque y así atraparemos a Pikachu y a ese Absol con su Mega-Piedra para el jefecito, de esa forma nos va a dar el ascenso que tanto merecemos desde hace tiempo. – Dijo Meowth.

¡Y así, nos vamos a dar la buena vida a cuenta de Pikachu y Absol! ¿¡Cómo la vez!? – Exclamaron en coro el trío del Equipo Rocket muy alegres.

¡Wobbuffet! – Afirmo Wobbuffet saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del bosque. Ash seguía en el bosque en busca del Pokémon desastre, sin darse cuenta de que se había separado de sus amigos y todavía no encontró ni rastro del Pokémon que buscaba.

... Cielos. Pikachu, hasta ahora no hemos podido encontrar a ese Absol por ningún lado. – Dijo Ash un poco decepcionado.

Pika Pikachu – Dijo Pikachu de igual forma.

Oigan, chicos. ¿Ustedes vieron algún rastro de...? – Ash no pudo terminar la pregunta, al darse cuenta de se había separado de sus amigos. Entonces decido llamarlos. – ¿¡Chicos, dónde están!? ¡Serena! ¡Clemont! ¡Bonnie! ¿¡Dónde están!? Y ahora. ¿Qué hago?... – Entonces comenzó a pensar, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. – ¡Ya lo tengo! – Tomo una de sus Poké-Bolas. – ¡Ahora sal! ¡Fletchinder! – Lanzo su Poké-Bola al aire, la cual se abrió y dejo salir al Pokémon que estaba a dentro.

¡Fletchinder! – Dijo Fletchider al salir de su Poké-Bola.

Fletchinder, busca a los otros desde el aire, mientras Pikachu y yo vamos hacia haya en esa dirección. Luego, guíalos hacia donde nosotros vamos. ¿De acuerdo? – Le ordenó a su Pokémon volador.

Fletchin. – Dijo Fletchinder, mientras seguía las órdenes de su entrenador y volaba en busca de sus amigos.

Vamos, Pikachu. Sigamos buscando a ese Absol. – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, mientras camina en la dirección que había dicho antes.

¡Pikachu! – Dijo Pikachu muy animado en el hombro de su entrenador.

Pero antes de continuar con su búsqueda vio a otro entrenador caminado por el bosque, así que decidió acercársele para saber en dónde estaba.

¡Oye! ¡Por aquí! Espera un segundo. – Dijo Ash, acercándose al entrenador.

El entrenador tenía ojos azules y caballo negro-grisáceo, vestía una chaqueta igual a la suya pero esta era manga larga y de color verde, pantalón verde obscuro, botas negras con agujetas verdes, usaba una gorra negra la cual llevaba unas gafas de sol negras con el vidrio verde, y una mochila negra tipo bolso, que colgaba a su izquierda de una correa sobre su hombro derecho.

¿Qué se te ofrece? – Pregunto el entrenador.

Sí. ¿De casualidad eres uno de los tres entrenadores que buscan al Absol que vive en este bosque? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues sí. ¿Por qué, acaso lo buscando? – Dijo el entrenador. – Y por cierto ¿Quién eres?

Bueno. Para empezar mi nombre es Ash. – Se presento Ash de forma amigable. – Y este es mi compañero Pikachu.

Pikachu – Exclamo Pikachu de forma alegre.

Y sí estoy buscando a Absol – Afirmo Ash. – Y... ¿Tú quién eres, por cierto?

Me llamo Calem. – Se presento muy calmado. – Soy de Pueblo Boceto, en la región de Kalos, por si no lo sabías. Hace poco acabo de comenzar mi viaje cómo entrenador y he escuchado rumores sobre ese Absol, así que pensé que sería una buena adición a mi equipo si logro atraparlo, pero claro no contaba con que hubieran otros entrenadores de tras de él, y dos de ellos son de las regiones de Sinnoh y Unova, por si no lo sabías. – Informo Calem.

Sí, entiendo. – Dijo Ash. Entonces sugirió una idea. – Oye, Calem. ¿Por qué no buscamos a Absol, junto?

¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto Calem muy sorprendido.

Claro. Sí trabajamos juntos, tendremos más posibilidades de encontrarlo, y tal vez podamos encontrar a mis amigos. – Afirmo Ash con una sonrisa.

Pika Pika. – Dijo Pikachu Alegre.

... – Calem lo pensó por un momento. – Bueno. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que sería lo mejor para ambos en estas situaciones. Así que, sí por que no. Vamos a buscarlo. Solo por esta vez, pero cuando lo encontremos, quiero ser el primero en enfrentarlo. ¿De acuerdo? – Aceptando la ideacon esa condición .

... De acuerdo. – Dijo Ash, no muy convencido. – Muy bien, sigamos buscando. – Sugirió con determinación.

De esa manera, ambos entrenadores siguieron la búsqueda del Pokémon desastre. Durante el trayecto ambos entrenadores iniciaron una pequeña conversación.

Oye, Ash dime ¿De Dónde eres? – Pregunto Calem muy curioso.

Pikachu y yo venimos de Pueblo Paleta, en la región de Kanto – Respondió Ash.

Esta respuesta hiso que Calem recordara algo de su pasado, lo cual hiso que se pusiera serio pero esto lo escondió bajo su calma.

Dijiste que tienes amigo que te están buscando ¿No? – Dijo Calem muy calmado. Ash solo afirmo con la cabeza - ¿Y quiénes son tus amigos? Si me lo puedes decir. – Pregunto un tanto curioso.

Bueno... – Contesto Ash y prosiguió – Viajo con Clemont, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia; Bonnie, la hermana menor de Clemont; y mi amiga de la infancia, Serena. Sabes ella también inicio su viaje a hace poco igual que tú. Y ahora que lo pienso, ella también es del mismo pueblo del que tú provienes. ¿La conoces? – Pregunto Ash.

...Sí, la conozco... – Respondió Calem algo serió– _"Con que él es el chico del cual Serena, me hablo hace mucho tiempo. Él mismo que la cambió desde aquel entonces. Le enseñare que no puede meterse en los asuntos de los demás."_ – Pensó Calem de forma serio.

Por otro lado Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Dedenne los estaban buscando por todo el bosque, pero por el momento no encontraron ni uno solo rastro de su amigo o de su Pokémon.

¡Ash! ¡Responde! ¿¡En dónde estás!? ¡Ash! – Llamaba Serena, buscándolo entre unos arbustos.

¡Ash! ¡Pikachu! ¿¡Chicos, dónde están!? – Llamaba Clemont por unos árboles.

¡Pikachu! ¡Ash! ¿¡Chicos!? ¿¡Aunque sea caigan del cielo!? – Gritaba Bonnie a todos lados.

¡Dee! ¡Dee! – Grito Dedenne, tratando de rastrear la energía eléctrica de Pikachu.

Dedenne. ¿Encontraste algo? – Pregunto Bonnie a su Pokémon.

Ne, Ne. – Negaba Dedenne con la cabeza.

Tal parece que Ash y Pikachu no se encuentran cerca de aquí. Por eso Dedenne no puede rastrear a Pikachu. Deben estar muy lejos de nosotros, en otra parte del bosque. – Dijo Clemont un tanto decepcionado.

Oh... ¡Qué mal!... – Sollozaba Bonnie – ¿Qué tal si nunca los encontramos? ¿Qué tal si algo malo les paso y ya no los volvemos ver? – Pregunto desesperadamente.

Estas posibilidades hicieron que Serena se preocupara aun más por sus dos amigos, pero entonces recordó la frase que le dijo Ash eran pequeños, "_Nunca te rindas, hasta el final"_. Esto hiso que la joven entrenadora se negara a perder la fe en encontrar a su amigo de la infancia.

Aun no podemos rendirnos. – Dijo Serena muy determinada. – De seguro Ash se percato de nuestra ausencia y habrá mando a Fletchinder a buscarnos. – Aseguro con una sonrisa. – A demás, él debe seguir buscando a ese Absol.

Lo que dices es que si seguimos buscando a Ash y a Pikachu, los encontraremos junto con el Absol. – Dijo Clemont.

Claro. Por qué, el debe estar muy concentrado en encontrarlo a toda costa – Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa. – Así son Ash y Pikachu. ¿Cierto Dedenne? – Le pregunto a su Pokémon.

¡De de de! – Afirmo Dedenne muy alegre.

Entonces sigamos buscándolos. – Dijo Serena.

Entonces continuaron con su búsqueda, pero antes de que siguieran una voz desconocida que venía desde atrás los detuvo con una pregunta inesperada.

¿Ustedes conocen a Ash? – Pregunto fríamente un desconocido.

Cuando los chicos voltearon a ver al desconocido, observaron que era una de los tres entrenadores de los que habían oído antes. Era el entrenador frío, calculador e indiferente de cabello purpura quien les estaba preguntando por su amigo.

Ah... Bueno sí. – Respondió Serena muy dudosa por la pregunta – Pero, no creo que sea él mismo chico por el que estas preguntando. – Dijo algo incrédula.

...m... Sí, claro. – Decía el desconocido con una sonrisa arrogante – De seguro el chico a quien buscan no trae consigo un Pikachu en el hombro, usa una gorra roja y encima va con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. ¿No? – Pregunto muy seguro.

Esto sorprendió a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. Él desconocido había descrito bastante bien, por lo que se estaban preguntando quien era este entrenador.

Sí... – Respondió Serena muy sorprendida. – Pero... ¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Y sobre todo, quién eres? – Pregunto.

Mi nombre es Paul. – Se presento fríamente – Soy de Ciudad Rocavelo, en la región Sinnoh. Conocí a Ash durante mi viaje en esa región, ambos teníamos el objetivo de entrar a la Liga Sinnoh, desde aquel entonces hemos sido rivales. No solo por el hecho de que los dos tengamos el mis objetivo, también por el hecho de cómo hacemos para lograrlo. – Relato.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto Serena totalmente perpleja.

A lo que me refiero, es que mientras él se la pasa todo el tiempo entrena a sus Pokémon, – Respondió de manera arrogante – Yo solo busco a los Pokémon más fuerte que hay, por lo que no pierdo mi tiempo entrenar a los que son débiles que no me sirven de nada. Pero admito que Ash es buen entrenador, pese a que se tarde demasiado. – Dijo.

Todo lo que les dijo Paul los sorprendió mucho. Aunque no les agrado mucho lo que dijo sobre su amigo o como trataba a los Pokémon. Justo cuando iban a decirle algo, otra persona apareció con una pregunta.

Así que conoces a Ash. ¿No es cierto, Paul? – Pregunto el extraño.

Todos vieron al extraño que preguntaba. Para sorpresa de Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, se trataba del segundo entrenador que estaba en el bosque. Era él listo y estratégico de cabello amarillento/dorado quién también conocía al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Con que tú también lo conoces. ¿No, Trip? – Respondió Paul, poniéndose enfrente de él.

¿Tú también lo conoces? – Pregunto Clemont muy sorprendido.

Sí y déjenme presentarme. – Respondió Trip de forma arrogante – Como ya lo oyeron de Paul, mi nombre es Trip y soy de Pueblo Arcilla en la región Unova. Conocí a Ash cuando inicie mi viaje, en aquel entonces pensaba que era un mediocre él cual, no valía ni mi tiempo. Aunque ahora ya le tenga algo de respeto por haberse hecho fuerte, para variar al final de cuenta. – Relato muy serió, mientras tomaba unas fotos de Dedenne cosa que a Bonnie no lo gusto.

No me agrada para nada estos dos. – Afirmaba Bonnie muy molesta por lo que escucho.

De de. – Dijo Dedenne estando de acuerdo con Bonnie.

Hay quienes no respetan mucho a sus rivales y mucho menos a sus Pokémon. – Decía Clemont, disgustado por él comportamiento de algunos entrendores.

Serena estaba procesando lo que había oído de los rivales de Ash, con la mirada baja empezó a apretar sus puños y dientes en señal de enojo. Clemont y Bonnie se asustaron un poco a ver la reacción de peli-miel, la cual estaba a punto de explotar de furia, cosa que también notaron los otros dos.

No lo conocen... – Dijo Serena, levantando la mirada muy seria y firme.

...¿Ah?... – Decían todos muy sorprendidos por esa respuesta.

Ya me oyeron... – Dijo Serena. – Yo no sé quiénes sean ustedes dos o de la rivalidad que tengan cada uno con Ash, pero no me agrada para nada lo que dicen de él o de sus Pokémon. Ash es el chico más amable y bondadoso que haya conocido en todo el mundo. No conozco a otra persona que tenga un gran amor y dedicación por los Pokémon así como él lo tiene, a demás de que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a todo aquel que está en problemas. – Hiso una pausa, mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su pecho, recordando lo hiso por ella hace mucho tiempo. – Por ello es que le tengo una gran admiración y apreció, y no me cabe la menor duda de que él lograra convertirse en un gran Maestro Pokémon. ¿Está claro? – Dijo muy seriamente, aunque sé preguntaba desde cuándo su amigo era un entrenado Pokémon.

Este discurso impresiono mucho a Clemont y a Bonnie, ellos también sabían que Ash era una gran persona y un muy buen entrenador. A demás, sabían que ni siquiera ellos podrían haber dicho algo así en defensa de su amigo cómo lo había hecho Serena. Por otro lado, Paul y Trip pese a mantenerse serios, están muy sorprendidos de que alguien como ella se atreviera a defender de esa forma al rival que tenían en común. En esos momentos un Pokémon volador apareció por los aires buscando a los amigos del azabache.

¡Fletchinder! – Grito Fletchinder, volando arriba de todos.

¡Es el Fletchinder de Ash! – Exclamo Bonnie muy feliz, reconociendo al Pokémon volador que apareció hace poco.

¡De de de! – Chillo Dedenne muy feliz.

Debe haberlo enviado para que nos guie hacía su ubicación actual. De seguro Ash ya habra encontrado a Absol. – Dijo Clemont con mucho entusiasmo.

Esta posibilidad frustro mucho a Paul y Trip, no podían creer que su rival de hace tiempo había encontrado al Pokémon desastre antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

¡Fletchinder! ¡Por favor, guíanos hacía donde esta Ash! – Ordenó Serena.

El Pokémon tipo fuego/volador obedeció y los guio hacia donde se dirigía su entrenador. Los otros dos no lo dudaron ni un segundo y decidieron seguirlos en secreto para ver si era cierto lo que estaba pasando.

Regresando con Ash, Pikachu y Calem, quienes seguían buscando a Absol, escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de unos arbustos muy cerca de donde estaban, de los cuales salió el Pokémon que estaban buscando desde hace rato con su Mega-Piedra entre sus colmillos. Se veía sumamente fuerte e incluso desafiante. Dejo su Mega-Piedra enfrente de ellos, para ver a quién sería el primero en desafiarlo.

Lo encontramos, chicos. – Dijo Ash muy serio.

Pika Pika. – Afirmo Pikachu igual de serio.

Así es. – Afirmo Calem muy calmado.

Bueno, Calem tal y como lo pediste. Voy a dejar que seas él primero en enfrentar a Absol. – Dijo Ash, mientras le daba algo de espacio. – Solo toma la piedra y entonces podrás tener tú batalla con él. – A consejo una vez apartado.

... No, Ash. Sera mejor que tú lo enfrentes primero. – Sugirió Tranquilamente.

¿Qué? Pero si tú dijiste que querías enfrentarlo cuando lo encontráramos ¿No? – Pregunto Ash muy sorprendió y a la vez extrañado por esa sugerencia.

Es cierto... – Afirmo calmado – Pero, pensé que tal vez querías enfrentarlo primero. Ya que en primer lugar tú idea el de buscarlo juntos, así que creo que debes ser el primero en ir. ¿No lo crees? – Propuso Calem con una sonrisa.

Supongo, que sí debería... – Decía Ash no muy convencido, mientras se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza – Muy bien, si tú lo dices... ¡Vamos, Pikachu! ¡Yo te elijo! – Acepto la propuesta con mucha emoción, mientras mandaba a su fiel amigo a la batalla.

Pikachu – Dijo Pikachu, bajando del hombro de su entrenado para ponerse en posición frente a su oponente. – ¡Pika! ¡Pi! – Dijo una vez en posición y listo para la batalla.

¡Absol! – Dijo Absol, en guardia y listo para la batalla.

_"Muy bien."_ – Pensó Calem – _"Dejare que Ash pelee primero, de esa forma podre ver los movimientos de Absol, y cuando este débil podre atraparlo, si es que Ash no le hace primero. De que me preocupo, por cómo se ve no creo que sea capaz de atraparlo. No lo conseguirá. Ja ja..."_ – Pensó, mientras se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Una vez preparados para la batalla, Ash prosiguió en tomar la Mega-Piedra, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una red apareció de la nada, atrapando a Pikachu y Absol a dentro de ella. Los dos entrenadores observaron con mala cara de sorpresa, como un globo en forma de Meowth llevaba a los dos Pokémon dentro de la red por los aires. El Equipo Rocket con su risa malvada, realizaron su clásica presentación en frente a los dos entrenadores presentes en el lugar. Al terminar, Ash fue el primero en alzarla la voz ante la intervención de sus crueles enemigos.

¡Equipo Rocket! – Grito Ash muy molesto.

¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? – Pregunto Calem muy desconcertado y molesto.

¡Son uno tipos malos, que se dedican a robar a los Pokémon de otros y siempre están tras de Pikachu! – Informo Ash sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Ya veo. – Respondió Calem sin duda alguna.

Parece que el torpe y el otro, nos han llevado justo a la pesca del día. – Dijo Jessie de forma arrogante.

Y son un Pikachu y un súper poderoso Absol, que irán a parar con el jefecito. – Dijo James con voz profunda.

Estos dos aseguraran el poder absoluto del Equipo Rocket sobre todo el mundo. – Dijo Meowth maliciosamente, para luego reír de forma arrogante y despiadada.

¡No se saldrán con suya! – Dijo Ash muy desafiante.

Quiero ver que lo intentes, torpe. – Dijo James muy seguro de su victoria.

Apuesto a que ni siquiera podrás seguirnos el paso a píe. – Dijo Jessie muy arrogante.

De todos modos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos. Así que no perdamos más el tiempo y vallamos a darle a nuestro jefecito estos dos Pokémos – Dijo Meowth recordándoles cuál es su misión actual.

¡Adiosito! – Exclamo El Equipo Rocket, alejándose por los aires.

¡Vuelvan! – Grito Ash, persiguiéndolos a toda velocidad.

Calem tomo la Mega-Piedra de Absol y entonces comenzó a correr detrás de ellos también. Justo cuando se estaban a punto de escapar, Fletchinder a pareció de repente para ayudar a su entrenador en apuros.

¡Fletchinder! ¡Qué bueno que apareciste! – Dijo Ash muy alegre. - ¡Usa Viento Cortante y rompe esa red! – Ordenó. Entonces Fletchinder comenzó batió sus alas con fuerza creando unas ondas de aire que contaron la red en segundos, liberando a Pikachu y Absol, quienes iban cayendo hacia el suelo. – ¡A ya voy amigo! – Grito. Justo antes de que golpeara el suelo, Ash salto para atraparlo, cayendo y rodando en el piso para protegerlo de cualquier daño posible. – ¿Estás bien, Pikachu? – Pregunto muy preocupado.

Pikachu. – Afirmo Pikachu.

Luego de que Absol cayera de píe y rodara en el suelo, pusieron su atención en el Equipo Rocket, quienes estaban muy molesto con lo que acaba de pasar.

Mándalos a volar con Atactrueno – Ordenó Ash. El Pokémon tipo eléctrico salta de los brazo de su entrenador para lanzar un poderoso rayo que impacto contra el globo del Equipo Rocket, el cual exploto en mil pedazos, mandando al trió de malvados por los aires.

¡El Equipo Rocket, ha sido vencido, otra vez...! – Gritaron, mientras desaparecían por los cielos.

¡Wobbuffet...! – Grito Wobbuffet, volando junto a sus amigos.

Después de vencer una vez más al Equipo Rocket. Ash le agradeció a Fletchinder por su ayuda, mientras este posaba sobre su antebrazo derecho y con Pikachu en su hombro izquierdo. Justo cuando regreso a su Pokémon volador de regreso a su Poké-Bola, escucho una voz familiar que lo estaba llamando desde atrás. Calem al reconocer la voz se oculto entre los árboles y observo desde lejos lo que pasaba.

¡Ash! – Grito Serena, acercándose a su amigo. Este se dio vuelta y sonrió al verla. – Es un alivio ver que estás sano y salvo, Ash. – Dijo muy feliz al ver que se encontraba muy bien.

¡Qué bueno que todos estén bien! – Exclamo Bonnie alegre, mientras Dedenne asía lo mismo.

Si que nos muy preocupados después de que te separaste de nosotros. – Dijo Clemont muy agotado de tanto correr.

Estamos bien. – Dijo Ash calmadamente. Pikachu afirmo la cabeza. – Lamento haberlos preocupados tanto chicos. Lo siento. – Se disculpo apenado, rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

No importa. Mientras no vuelvas a salir corriendo de esa forma, y nos escuches está bien. ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Serena muy seria a Ash. Él afirmo muy apenado con una sonrisa, ella alegre le devolvió el gesto. – Oye Ash. ¿Ya encontrarte a Absol? – Pregunto.

Sí. Lo encontré – Respondió Ash. – Está justo ahí. – Señalo al Pokémon desastre, él cual parecía estar olfateando el suelo.

Así que lo encontrarte. – Dijo Paul fríamente, pareciendo por detrás junto con Trip.

Por lo que veo, todavía no lo has atrapado. – Dijo Trip muy arrogante.

Paul y Trip, veo que se conocen. – Dijo Ash muy serio. – Y supongo que ustedes ya los conocen. ¿No? – Les pregunto a sus amigos, quienes afirmaron su pregunta.

Pues sí, desde que llegue a este bosque a buscar a ese Absol. – Dijo Paul indiferente. – Ahora, si no te importa. Lo voy a atrapar. – Mientras tomaba una sus Poké-Bolas.

Olvídalo. – Respondió Trip. – Seré yo, quien lo atrape. – Dijo serio, sacando una Poké-Bola.

Eso no. – Respondió Serena muy molesta. – Ash lo encontró, así que él debe ser quien lo atrape. – Poniendo en medio de su camino.

Apártate de mi camino. – Dijo Paul molesto.

Quítate del medio. – Dijo Trip irritado.

Claro que no. – Respondió Serena desafiante.

Para Ash estaba claro que su amiga no iba a ceder ante esos dos, no sabía si era valor o imprudencia al enfrentarse a entrenadores de tan alto nivel. Las cosas estaban muy tensas entre los presentes, hasta que Bonnie decidió hablar.

Oye Ash. – Dijo Bonnie. – ¿Qué es lo está haciendo Absol? – Pregunto señalado al Pokémon, que todavía estaba olfateando el suelo.

Debe estar buscando su piedra. – Respondió Ash. Esto sorprendió a todos los que estaban en el lugar.

¿...Su piedra...? – Preguntaron Trip desconcertado.

¿Qué piedra? – Pregunto Paul con seriedad.

Esta piedra – Respondió Calem muy tranquilo.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía él, mientras salía de entre los árboles con la Mega-Piedra en la mano izquierda. Serena se sorprendió de ver a un rostro conocido en el bosque, Calem también la miro por un momento para luego poner su vista en Absol, quien al ver que tenía su piedra en la mano, se puso en frente de él de manera retadora.

Calem... – Susurro Serena muy sorprendida y a la vez confundida. Ash la escucho y ese sorprendió de la reacción de su amiga.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Pregunto Paul muy serio.

Enfrentando a Absol. – Respondió Calem tranquilamente. – No es obvio. – Tomando una Poké-Bola.

¡Oye, espera! – Exclamo Ash. – Dijiste que yo podía enfrentarlo primer. – Comento.

Lo sé. – Respondió Calem – Pero, es como tú dijiste "**Solo tomo su piedra y entonces podre tener mi batalla con él."** – Dijo, dejando al azabache sin palabras.

Debes estar bromeando. – Dijo Trip incrédulo por lo que escucho.

Obvio, que no. – Dijo Calem. – ¡Chespin, sal a pelear! – Lanzo su Poké-Bola al aire la cual se abrió dejando salir a inicial tipo hierba de Kalos.

¡Chespin Ches! – Dijo Chespin listo para pelear.

Absol corrió y salto levantando su garra derecha usando Garra Sombra, con la cual iba a atacar su oponente.

¡Chespin, esquívalo! – Ordenó Calem. Su Pokémon esquivo el ataque antes de que impactara contra él. – ¡Usa Embestida! – Siguió la orden y el ataque dio en el blanco. Absol recibió algo de daño. – ¡Misil Aguja! – Las espinas en la cabeza de Chespin brillaron desencadenado el ataque, pero fallo porque Absol lo esquivo saltando por los aires para después contraatacar con Viento cortante. – ¡Esquívalo rápido! – Chespin apenas esquivo el ataque, pero recibió algo de daño terminando en el suelo. – Chespin. ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto. Su Pokémon se levanto y afirmo con la cabeza. – Muy bien. – Dijo Calem.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy tensas, todos los presentas estaban impresionado con el poder que tenía Absol, y la pelea que estaban dando Calem y su Chespin. Serena estaba muy sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, Ash y Pikachu estaban muy atentos a la batalla, así como Clemont, Bonnie y Dedenne, por otro lado Paul observa muy serio lo que pasaba y Trip tomaba fotos de la acción. Absol inició su ateque con Triturar asía Chespin.

¡Contraataca con Karatazo! – Ordeno Calem. La mano derecha de Chespin comenzó a brillar, golpeando de lleno a Absol en la cabeza, recibiendo mucho daño pero aun así se puso de pié para contraatacar con Corte dejando a Chespin muy débil. Todos reaccionaron de sorpresa ver la fuerza del Pokémon desastre. – Vamos, Chespin levántate. – Alentó a su pokémon, el cual se levanto pese a estar casi sin fuerzas. – Muy bien. ¡Ahora contraataca con Látigo cepa! – Dos lianas salieron del cuello de Chespin con las cuales ataco a Absol, pero este las esquivo e iba a responder con Garra Sombra. - ¡Esquiva y usa Misil aguja! – Chespin logra evitar el ataque y desencadeno un fuerte contraataque el cual dio en el blanco, dejando a Absol casi sin fuerzas en el suelo. – Muy bien. – Dijo Calem sacando una Poké-Bola. – ¡Poké-Bola ve! – Lanzándola hacia el Pokémon con el que estaba combatiendo.

La Poké-Bola impacto y se abrió para atrapar a su objetivo, una vez a dentro cayó al suelo y empezó a moverse de lado a lado con el cerrojo parpadeando. Todos los presentes estaban muy tensos. Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Dedenne estaban muy nerviosos por saber si lo logro o no, Paul y Trip estaban muy serios, por parte de Calem y su Chespin esperaban a que Absol se quedara adentro. Esta que la Poké-Bola emitió un brillo y un ruido a la vez dejando de moverse y parpadear, dando a entender que logro atrapar al Pokémon desastre a dentro.

Perfecto... – Susurro Calem, tomando la Poké-Bola de su nuevo Pokémon. – Buen trabajo, Chespin. Ahora tomate un descanso. – Felicito a su compañero, para luego guardarlo en su Poké-Bola.

Bien hecho, Calem – Lo felicito Ash con una sonrisa. – Tú y Chespin estuvieron increíbles. – Agrego.

Sí, gracias Ash. – Agradeció un poco agotado. – No fue fácil atraparlo pero valió la pena. – Comento. Luego vi a Serena al lado del azabache, quien estaba muy confundida por lo que acaba de ver. – Hola Serena. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Saludo con una sonrisa a la joven.

...m... Hola Calem. – Dijo Serena, saliendo de su confusión muy nerviosa. – No más de dos meses supongo. – Respondió sonriendo nerviosamente. El afirmo con la cabeza.

Ash estaba muy sorprendido y curioso, ya que quería saber más sobre la relación tenía su amiga con este entrenador.

¿Esa es la piedra que traía consigo Absol? – Pregunto Paul primero, al ver la piedra que tenía él novato.

Sí lo es. – Respondió Calem. – Ve. – Dijo mostrándole la piedra a todos. La piedra tenía una forma esférica, era brillante con una espiral de tres distintos tomos de azul y solo uno de blanco.

... – Pensó Trip, sacando una foto de la piedra. – Sin duda alguna no parece ser una piedra común y corriente, ni mucho menos parece ser una gema muy valiosa y rara. – Comento. – ¿Para qué la tenía Absol y lo más importante para qué sirve? – Pregunto.

No lose. – Respondió Calem. – Pero creo saber quién puede saber más sobre ella. – Dijo guardando la piedra en su bolsillo. – Iré a ver al Profesor Ciprés y le preguntare sobre la piedra, hasta entonces. Nos vemos. – Dijo mientras se iba.

Oye, Calem. – Llamo Ash. – ¿Vas a participar en la Liga Kalos? – Pregunto. Él solo se dio la vuelta y afirmo con la cabeza de ahí continuo con su camino.

Yo también me voy. – Dijo Paul indiferente. – Ya que Absol ha sido capturado, no hay necesidad de que siga perdiendo mi tiempo aquí. – Comienzo a marcharse si mirar a atrás.

Igual yo. – Dijo Trip. – Toda esta búsqueda no acido nada más que una pérdida de tiempo, algo que no voy a olvidar. – Se fue resignado.

Bien ya váyanse de todos modo a nadie le gustan los malos perdedores como ustedes dos. – Dijo Serena de manera engreída, para luego ser sorprendida por una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

Serena basta. – Dijo Ash muy serio con la mano izquierda en el hombro de su amiga. – No vale la pena molestarse por esos dos. – Retiro su mano. – Absol ya fue capturado por Calem, no me imagino lo que hubiera pasado si Paul o Trip lo hubieran capturado antes que él. – Dijo para luego sonreír de manera desafiante. – A demás, creo que los volveremos a ver muy pronto, ya que deben estar aquí para competir en la Liga Kalos. ¿No así amiguito? – Le pregunto a su Pokémon.

Pikachu. – Dijo Pikachu afirmado de igual forma.

Bueno será mejor que regresemos al Centro Pokémon antes de que anochezca. ¿No lo creen? – Sugirió Ash a lo que todos estaban de acuerdo. – Muy bien, andando. – Dijo animadamente, caminando en dirección al Centro Pokémon seguido por sus amigos muy de cerca. – _"Así que, no solo Paul y Trip están aquí para participar en la Liga Kalos, sino también esta Calem. Ahora más que nunca debo entrenar muy duro si no quiero quedarme atrás de ellos."_ – Pensó con mucha seriedad sobre el asunto.

Tras a ver podido encontrar a Absol y al ser testigos de su increíble poder, nuestros héroes siguen su camino a Ciudad Yantra. Y al encontrarse con dos viejos rivales y conociendo a uno nuevo, ahora más que nunca Ash deberá de esforzarse para poder vencerlos a todos y así ganar la Liga Kalos.

Ash. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Pregunto Serena muy timida a su lado.

Sí. ¿Cuál? – Respondió Ash saliendo de sus pensamientos.

¿Desde hace cuando eres un entrenador Pokémon? – Pregunto.

Oh... – Dijo Ash. – Bueno. Todo empezó el día en que... – Comenzó a relatar su historia.

Y mientras Ash relata sobre todas sus aventuras.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Esperen a que esté listo el próximo capítulo, aquí les dejo el titulo para que seden una idea de lo que es.**

**"Capitulo 2: El grupo de Pueblo Boceto"**

**Adivinen que personajes aran su aparición en este capítulo, y quienes respondan correctamente, serán mencionados en el próximo capítulo.**

**Así que dejen sus review aquí con su respuesta.**

**Hasta la próxima. Nos vemos. Chau...**


	2. Capítulo 2:El grupo de Pueblo Boceto

**Hola de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**

**Al menos dos semanas**

**Les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios. Aunque nadie respondió a mi adivinanza, pero eso ya es mi culpa por qué no di ni un acertijo. Mil disculpas... JaJaja... a veces soy un burro.**

**Bueno los personajes que debutan en este capítulo son: Trevor, Tierno y Shauna de los dos juegos ya mencionados en el anterior capítulo. Ellos están tal y como se los ve en los juegos.**

**Así que lean y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

**DECLARACIÓN: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos

Capítulo 2: El grupo de Pueblo Boceto

Continuando su viaje a Ciudad Yantra, nuestros héroes se encuentran muy cerca del próximo pueblo donde esperan poder descansar y tener un tranquilo almuerzo en el Centro Pokémon.

Durante el trayecto hacia el pueblo, Ash les ha contado a sus compañeros sobre todas sus aventuras con los amigos con los que ha viajado y de los rivales con los que ha combatido.

...Y hacia es como llegamos al día de hoy. – Terminando de relatar toda su historia. – Y claro, ustedes ya conocieron a Paul y Trip que son de los entrenadores más rudos con los que haya tenido que lidiar en mis viajes anteriores. A Pesar de que casi siempre perdía con ellos, no deje que eso me detuviera, de hecho eso solo me impulsaba a seguir adelante y mejorar para así ser más fuerte y cuando llego el momento de la verdad, mis Pokémon y yo lo dimos todo y salimos vencedores. – Dijo Ash recordando cada uno de sus enfrentamientos contra ellos.

Es impresionante todo lo que has hecho desde que iniciaste tú viaje para ser un Maestro Pokémon. – Comento Serena maravillada por toda la historia. – A demás, viste muchas clases distintas de Pokémon, sino que también conociste a cada uno de los Pokémon Legendarios de cada región a la que fuiste. Realmente eres alguien de admirar. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y es increíble la cantidad de cosas que aprendiste durante cada uno de tus viajes. – Dijo Clemont muy impresionado.

Sin mencionar a cada uno de los increíble amigos con los que has viajado. – Comento Bonnie. Luego se le ocurrió una idea. – Oye Ash. ¿Crees que alguna de tus amigas le interese ser la esposa de mi hermano? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

De de – Dijo Dedenne sonriendo en el bolso de Bonnie.

Uhm... Bonnie. – Dijo Clemont avergonzado. – Por favor, ya deja de hacer eso, es muy molesto. – Luego dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Vamos hermano. – Dijo Bonnie muy seria. – Solo intento encontrarte una buena esposa para que no estés solo por él resto de tú vida. – Resoplar humo de su nariz con determinación.

Si le vas a preguntar eso a las amigas de Ash, entonces dime. ¿Por qué no le preguntas eso a Serena de una vez? – Pregunto Clemont irritado. – Después de todo ella es amiga de Ash ¿No? – Dijo con sarcasmo e irritado.

Eso es algo que no te puedo responder. – Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa tonta. – Porque, si te lo dijera no lo creerías. – Riendo en voz baja.

Su hermano estaba muy desconcertado por su respuesta, por otro lado, Serena se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza que sentía por a ver sido involucrada, Ash con lo despistado que es, a penas no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando y Pikachu solo encogía los hombros por lo despistado que era su entrenador. Justo en eso llegaron al pueblo y se dirigieron directo hacia el Centro Pokémon.

Por otro lado, al frente de este, sentados en una banca bajo un gran árbol estaban tres entrenadores, un chico era de piel clara, de estatura media-baja, delgado con una gran melena anaranjada y ojos grisáceos; el otro chico era un poco más alto y del mismo color de piel, salvo que era obeso con los ojos negros y su cabello del mismo color con tres mechones arriba; y el ultimo era un chica bajita, delgada y de piel morena, lleva un peinado con dos coletas de abundante cabello con algunos flequillos de color marrón obscuro, y tenía los ojos color verde.

¡Ah...! Estoy muy cansada... – Decía la chica totalmente rendida. – Hemos buscado en todos los lugares en los que Serena podría estar, y no se encuentra por ningún lado. – Suspiro cansada, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Shauna tiene razón. – Dijo el chico peli-negro en las mismas condiciones. – Oye Trevor. ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a Pueblo Boceto? A lo mejor, Serena volvió porque ya se canso de viajar por todo Kalos. – Sugirió.

Quizás tengas razón, Tierno. – Dijo el peli-naranja cansado. – Ella pudo a ver vuelto a su casa, así como se fue sin decir ni una palabra sobre ello. A demás, tampoco hemos sabido nada sobre Calem. Tres días después de que ella se fuera, él también se fue. Los buscamos desde Cuidad Luminalia hasta este Pueblo, y nada. Pero al menos logramos observar distintos tipo de Pokémon, durante todo el trayecto – Con una sonrisa mientras veía su libreta con la información que reunió durante todas sus observaciones.

Qué bueno ver que seas él único que se está divirtiendo. – Decía Tierno con sarcasmo. – Porqué, en lo que a mí respecta, ya es mediodía lo que significa que es la hora del almuerzo. – su estomago comenzó a rugir. – Y con solo mencionar eso, ya medio hambre. – Dijo apenado con las manos sobre su estomago. Sus amigos solo suspiraron del aburrimiento.

Si, es cierto. – Afirmo Trevor. – Deberíamos buscar un lugar en donde comer y luego planeamos el viaje de regreso a casa. – Sugirió un poco decepcionado, ya él quería seguir viajando.

Todos se levantaron para ir a almorzar. Shauna al abrir sus ojo pudo ver a un grupo de chicos caminando hacia el Centro Pokémon, de entre los cuales identifico a su amiga al instante.

¡Chicos miren por a ahí! – Exclamo Shauna señalando hacia donde estaba su amiga. – ¿¡Esa no es Serena!? – Pregunto muy exaltada.

Los chicos al ver hacia donde les indicaba se sorprendieron al ver que efectivamente se trataba de su amiga.

¡Si es ella! – Respondió Trevor muy sorprendido. – Pero. ¿Qué lo que hace aquí? – Pregunto.

¿Quiénes son esas personas con las que va? – Pregunto Tierno en el mismo estado.

Debe estar viajando con ellos. – Dijo Shauna muy segura.

Sí, eso debe ser cierto. – Confirmo Trevor.

Qué tal si vamos a conocerlo. – Sugirió Shauna. A lo que sus dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza.

Se dirigieron a dentro del lugar para volver a ver su amiga con sus compañeros de viaje. Dentro del Centro Pokémon, Ash estaba charlando un poco con Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, mientras sus Pokémon eran a tendidos por la Enfermera Joy, salvo Pikachu y Dedenne.

Oye Serena. ¿Tú conoces a Calem, No? – Pregunto Ash.

... Si lo conozco... – Respondió Serena sorprendida por la pregunta. - ¿Cómo, por qué la pregunta? – Pregunto curiosa.

Es que yo les pregunte, si él te conocía y me dijo que sí. – Respondió Ash. – ¿Y desde cuando se conocen? ¿Cómo es él? ¿Y son amigos? – Pregunto. Serena rió en voz baja por las preguntas que le estaba haciendo.

Desde el jardín de niños. – Respondió. – Sí, él es mi amigo. Y bueno, él es normalmente callado, silencioso y algo depresivo, pero a veces cambia de actitud cuando estoy sola con él.

¿Cómo es eso? – Pregunto confundido.

Bueno... El puede ser arrogante, engreído y orgulloso, lo cual a veces me molesta. – Respondió con disgusto.

¿En serió? ... No lo sabía. – Dijo muy sorprendido.

Sí, pero lo bueno es que también tengo otros amigos que son de Pueblo Bocetos. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

En serio... ¿Cuáles? – Pregunto curioso.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle unas personas aparecieron de la nada, y de entre ellos la primera en decirlo algo fue la chica.

¡Hola Serena! – Saludo Shauna con una gran sonrisa feliz.

Qué tal amiga – Dijo Tierno muy alegre.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo Trevor feliz de verla.

¿¡Oh!? ¿¡Shauna, Trevor, Tierno!? – Dijo Serena muy sorprendida y a la vez confundida, por ver a sus amigos otra vez. – ¡Pero...! ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? – Pregunto en el mismo estado.

No es obvio. – Respondió Shauna con una sonrisa. –Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados desde hace que te fuiste de viaje. – Dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Eso es verdad. – Dijo Tierno acercándose con Trevor a sus amigas.

Nos sorprendimos mucho que te fueras sin decirnos nada al respecto. – Dijo Trevor.

Todo esto sorprendió y desconcertó a Ash, Clemont y Bonnie, quienes estaban mudos por tal alegre reunión. Entonces el azabache decidió hablar.

Disculpen...Pero... – Interrumpió Ash, teniendo la atención de los recién llegados. – ¿Quienes son ustedes? – Pregunto.

UBS si... Olvide presentarnos ¿Verdad? – Se disculpaba Shauna. Él afirmo con la cabeza. – Muy bien. Mi nombre es Shauna, él chico de la melena anaranjada es Trevor, y este simpático barrigón es Tierno. Venimos de Pueblo Bocetos y somos viejos de Serena. – Presentándose a sí misma y a sus dos compañeros de viaje.

Hola, Yo soy Ash y el mi compañero Pikachu. – Decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Pikachu Pika. – Saludaba Pikachu alegre.

Yo me llamo Clemont. – Se presentaba así mismo.

Yo soy Bonnie y este pequeño de aquí es Dedenne. – Dijo Bonnie muy sonriente.

Dedenne. – Dijo Dedenne de igual forma.

¡Pero qué lindos...! – Exclama Shauna abrasando a los dos Pokémon eléctricos. – Tan solo miren esos lindos ojitos que tienen, sus pequeñas naricitas y esas mejillas rojas, que lindos son... – Dijo Shauna estrujándolos contra sus mejillas, lo cual incomodaba a Pikachu y Dedenne, hasta que este ultimo lanzo una descarga eléctrica. - ¡AHHHHH...! – Grito al sentir el poder del ataque, para luego soltarlos y caer al piso con humo saliendo de su cuerpo. –...Eso me dolió... – Dijo en voz baja. A todos se reían nerviosamente con una gota de sudor resbala por la sien.

Perdón por eso. – Dijo Bonnie nerviosa.

De Ne Ne. – Se disculpo Dedenne sintiéndose mal por atacarla.

No, no hay problema. – Dijo Shauna levantándose del piso, limpiándose un poco la ropa. – Supongo que debí preguntar primero antes de abrazarlos así. Lo siento. – Disculpándose con una sonrisa.

Eso te enseñara a no acercarte demasiado a los Pokémon de otros. – Dijo Trevor anotando algunas cosas en su liberta.

¿Se puede saber, qué es lo que estás haciendo? – Pregunto Ash.

Estoy tomando nota sobre los diferentes tipos de Pokémon que veo en cada lugar al que voy. Sus características, peculiaridades, cosas así. – Respondió Trevor sin dejar de tomar notas en su libreta.

Eso es genial. – Dijo Ash.

Es lo que hace Trevor, observa, escribe y analiza todo lo que ha visto. – Dijo Tierno. – Lo que yo hago es buscar Pokémon para amar un equipo para combinar mis dos grandes pasiones las batallas y la danza, y Shauna quiere viajar y conocer distintos lugares de Kalos. – Comento

Eso también es muy increíble. ¿No amigos? – Pregunto Ash, en lo que Pikachu y los otros asintieron.

Bueno. Esto m... – Dijo Serena muy nerviosa sin saber qué decir al respecto. - ¿Por qué no mejor continuamos con esta conversación en el almuerzo? – Sugirió. En lo que todos estaban de acurdo.

Una vez que la Enfermera Joy regreso después de revisar a los Pokémon, todos se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar, donde todos los entrenadores se sentaron en una mesa grande con todos sus Pokémon al lado. Ash y sus amigos notaron que los Pokémon acompañantes de Shauna, Tierno y Trevor son Frogadier, Braixen y Raichu respectivamente.

Wow... Son increíbles los Pokémon que tienen. – Dijo Shauna asombrada.

Sí que lo son. – Dijo Trevor tomando nota de ellos.

Aja. – Dijo Tierno con la boca llena de comida.

Lo sé. – Dijo Ash. – También los suyos. Aunque es la primera vez que veo uno come ese. – Comento sacando su Pokédex en frente de Braixen.

Braixen, el Pokémon zorro y la forma evolucionada de Fennekin. Tiene una rama enredada en la cola. Cuando la saca, la rama prende fuego al hacer fricción con su pelaje y pelear con ella. También puede hacer señales de luz con ella. – Informa el Pokédex de Ash.

Es la forma evolucionada de Fennekin. ¿No te parece increíble amiga? – Pregunto Serena a su Pokémon.

Fe Fennekin. – Respondió Fennekin alegre.

Y yo tengo la forma evolucionada de Frokie, un Frogadier. – Comento Shauna. - ¿No es así Froggy? – Pregunto su compañero.

Gadier. – Afirmo Froggy.

¿Froggy? ¿Por qué lo llamas así?– Pregunto Bonnie confundida.

Porque me gusta ponerle nombres a mis Pokémon. – Respondió Shauna.

No lo entiendo. – Dijo Bonnie.

Veras Bonnie. – Dijo Clemont acomodándose los lentes. – A algunas personas les ponen un nombre a sus Pokémon como una muestra de afecto a ellos o incluso para poder identificarlos encaso de que se pierdan o les pase algo. A demás, los Pokémon pueden reconocer las voces de sus entrenadores cuando los llaman por los nombres que se les dieron. – Explico con orgullo.

Gracias por la explicación, ahora ya entendí. – Agradeció Bonnie.

Por nada. – Dijo Clemont.

Increíble explicación. Se nota que tú sabes muchas cosas. – Comento Shauna.

Mi hermano es todo un genio, por eso es el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia. – Dijo Bonnie con orgullo, lo cual hiso que su hermano se pusiera nervioso.

¿¡Eres un líder de gimnasio!? – Preguntaron el trió de Pueblo Boceto muy sorprendidos a la vez.

Sí, lo soy. – Admitió Clemont algo apenado. – Pero mi meta es aprender más sobre los Pokémon tipo eléctrico. A demás de que también quiero ser un gran inventor, cuyo inventos y maquinas patentadas ayuden a revolucionar el entrenamiento Pokémon, la atención medica de ellos, entre otros cosas más. – Dijo con orgullo, asombrando a sus nuevos amigos.

No nos hacemos responsables de los daños ocasionados por el mal funcionamiento que puedan tener de los inventos de mi hermano. – Informo Bonnie un poco cansada.

De de ne. – Dijo Dedenne del mismo modo.

Vaya meta que tienes. Es impresionante. – Dijo Shauna. – Y por cierto Ash, Serena. ¿Cuáles sus metas? – Pregunto.

Mi meta es ser el más gran Maestro Pokémon de todo el mundo. – Respondió Ash con mucho entusiasmo.

La mía es ser mayor Bastión de Batalla e Idol número 1 de todo Kalos. – Respondió Serena.

Eso sí que es impresionante. – Dijo Tierno.

Yo lo dudo un poco. – Comento Trevor con seriedad.

¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Serena con duda. - ¿Crees que Ash y yo no lo lograremos?

De ti, no. De él, sí – Respondió Trevor.

A ver ¿Cómo porque lo dices? – Pregunto Ash incrédulo. – Para tú información, yo ya tengo dos medallas de gimnasio. – Dijo mostrando su Porta-Medallas con las medallas Insecto y Muro respectivamente. – Voy por la medalla del líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra. – Dijo con mucha determinación.

Sí, ya veo. – Respondió Trevor. – Pero aun así, tus Pokémon no están evolucionados lo que hace que sea difícil que puedan sostener una batalla contra rivales de mayor nivel. A demás, escuche que él líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra se especializa en Pokémon de Tipo Pelea, por lo que Litleo que es de Tipo Fuego/Normal, y Tirunt que es de Tipo Piedra/Dragón; los cuales serian mal elección contra ellos. Sí me lo permites decir. – Dijo muy seguro de lo que sabe.

Bueno. Sí estas tan seguro de lo que dices. ¿Por qué no tenemos una batalla, para averiguarlo? – Propuso Ash con determinación.

¿Es en serió? – Pregunto Trevor incrédulo. Ash solo asintió. – Muy entonces acepto tu reto. – Dijo igual de determinado.

Esperen un segundo. – Dijo Shauna deteniendo a los dos chicos. – Trevor recuerda que solo tienes un Pokémon el cual es Raichu, y Ash tiene seis. Lo que significa que el que está en desventaja eres tú. – Dijo muy seria dando a entender evidentes los hechos.

Tienes razón. – Dijo Trevor admitiendo lo hechos.

Es verdad. – Dijo Ash. – Pero. ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? – Pregunto.

Que tal, sí hacemos una batalla tres contra tres mañana. Seremos tú, yo y Tierno contra Ash. ¿Qué les parece? – Sugirió.

De acuerdo. – Dijo Ash.

Me parece bien. – Dijo Trevor. - ¿Tú qué opinas Tierno? – Pregunto a su amigo.

Porque no, suena divertido. – Dijo Tierno con una sonrisa.

Muy bien, está decidido. – Dijo Ash muy animado. – Mañana nos enfrentaremos en una batalla de tres contra tres.

Esto será muy divertido. ¿No lo crees hermano? – Pregunto Bonnie muy emocionada.

Claro que sí. – Afirmo Clemont.

"_Esto no será fácil."_ – Pensó Serena nerviosa. – _"No sé a quién debo apoyar esta batalla. Ash es un gran amigo, pero Shauna, Trevor y Tierno también lo son, y no quiero decepcionar a ninguno de ellos. M...Esto es muy confuso. "_

Luego del almuerzo y de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento con su Pokémon, Ash se preparaba para su enfrentamiento de mañana con Trevor, Tierno y Shauna. Por otro lado, Serena estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar en el día de mañana, hasta que fue llamada por Shauna para tener una pequeña charla con ella y sus otros dos amigos. Dentro del Centro Pokémon, sentados en una mesa al lado de una ventana estaban los cuatros chicos de Pueblo Boceto a punto de iniciar su conversación.

Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿De qué quieren que hablemos? – Pregunto Serena con dudas.

Primero queremos saber una cosa. – Respondió Shauna. – ¿Por qué fue que iniciaste tú viaje? – Pregunto muy seria.

Bueno... – Respondió Serena con duda. – Sí se los dijera no me lo creerían.

Vamos, por favor, dinos. – Suplico Tierno.

Solo queremos saber por qué. – Explico Trevor.

Por favor, Serena dínoslo. Después de todo somos amigos. ¿No? – Insistió Shauna.

Ah... Está bien. – Dijo Serena sin mucho ánimo. – ¿Se acuerdan que cuando teníamos siete años, mi mamá me envió al campamento de verano del Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta? – Pregunto.

... – Pensó Shauna un rato. – Si me acuerdo. – Respondió, mientras que Trevor y Tierno asintieron con la cabeza. – Eso fue cómo hace diez años. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Pregunto curiosa.

Por nada, solo era para ver si lo recordaban. – Respondió Serena. – Y... ¿También se acuerdan que cuando regrese traje con migo un pañuelo celeste con dos lados azules y unas Poké-Bolas en él? – Pregunto.

Sí... – Respondió Shauna. – ¿Por? – Pregunto aunque algo molesta.

Bueno. Y... ¿Recuerdan que...? – Dijo Serena, pero fue interrumpida por sus amigos.

¿¡A qué es lo que quieres llegar!? – Preguntaron Shauna, Trevor y Tierno muy molestos.

Bueno. – Respondió Serena muy nerviosa. – Es que ese pañuelo le pertenece a un chico que conocí en ese campamento. Él lo uso para vendarme la rodilla derecha cuando me lastime al caer por a ver sido asustada por un Poliwag, cuando me perdí en una excursión por el bosque. Después de eso, pase todo el campamento con él y nos hicimos amigos. – Explico.

¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con que hayas iniciado tú viaje? – Pregunto Trevor.

A eso voy. – Dijon Serena. – Verán, después de una tarde de entrenamiento con el Rhyhorn de mamá, vi en las noticias sobre "el incidente del Garchomp enloquecido en Ciudad Luminalia" en él que estuvieron involucrado Ash, Pikachu y Frokie. – Comento.

¿En serió? – Preguntaron Shauna, Trevor y Tierno.

Sí. – Respondió Serena. – Ellos salvaron a Garchomp que estaba sufriendo debido a un collar que lo estaba lastimando. – Hiso una pausa. – Al día siguiente, mientras alimentaba a Rhyhorn decidí que saldría de viaje y conseguí a Fennekin en el laboratorio de Profesor Ciprés. Luego de eso me dirigí hacia Ciudad Norvate, solo para poder reencontrarme con mi viejo amigo del campamento y devolverle su pañuelo, lo cual hice después de que él ganara su medalla de gimnasio y me pidiera que fuera de viaje con él, y claro que acepte ir con él. – Termino.

Espera... – Dijo Shauna sorprendida. – Dices que solo iniciaste tú viaje para reencontrarte con el chico al cual conociste hace varios años, solo para devolverle su pañuelo y viajar con él. – Dijo, a lo que su amiga solo asintió. – Y... ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto inocentemente, lo cual hiso que sus amigos se cayeran de forma cómica.

¡Ay Shauna! – Exclamo Trevor cansado por la actitud de su amiga. – ¿Qué no es obvió? Piensa... ¿Cuál de los dos chicos que acompañan a Serena es su amigo del campamento en Pueblo Paleta? – Pregunto serió.

Ahora que lo pienso... – Dijo Tierno con la mano derecho en sobre su barbilla. – Yo tampoco sé quién es él.

¿¡Es en serió!? – Pregunto Trevor molesto. – Entonces dime. ¿Porqué te caíste, sí ni siquiera sabes quién es él? – Pregunto.

Es que ya me conoces, yo solo sigo la corriente. Je Je Je – Dijo Tierno con una sonrisa tonta.

¡Ahhhhhhh! – Grito Trevor. – ¡No sabes cuánto me cansa escuchar esa misma respuesta, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez! – Exclamo.

Es Ash. ¿No? – Dijo Shauna sin duda alguna. – Lo sé sorprendente no. Él chico del campamento que ayudo a Serena hace mucho tiempo es también su actual compañero de viaje, Ash. Lo que significa que cuando lo viste en las noticias sobre ese incidente en Ciudad Luminalia, decidiste salir de viaje a buscarlo para devolverle su pañuelo, el uso para vendarte la rodilla hace mucho tiempo, y después de que lo encontraras él te pregunto sí querías ir de viaje con él. A lo que respondiste que si, para luego devolverle su pañuelo y desde entonces han viajando juntos, visitando lugares, conociéndose el uno al otro, compartiendo toda clase de momentos. – Dijo muy emocionada.

Ah... mira que eso no me lo esperaba... – Dijo Tierno muy sorprendido.

¿Qué Shauna lo descubriera antes que tú? – Pregunto Trevor a su amigo.

No. Que Ash también haya ido a ese campamento. – Respondió Tierno.

Oh, valla... – Dijo Trevor cansado.

M... ¡Qué lindo! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Qué lindo! – Exclamaba, mientras se abrasaba y agitaba al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa. Sus amigos se les resbalaban una gota de sudor resbalando por la sien. – Es como una de esas películas de amistad y romance. En la que un chico y una chica se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y vuelven a reencontrase después estar tan lejos uno del otro durante muchos años, pero esta vez no habrá nada que pueda separarlos, ya que están hechos el uno para el otro y su destino estar juntos para siempre. – Hiso una pausa y continuo. – Es la clase de historias que a mí me encantan y quisiera ser la estelar de esa bella historia. – Entonces Inhalo y suspiro encantada. – Ah... Qué romántico... – Dijo agarrando sus propias y apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre estas.

Siempre lo mismo... – Dijeron Trevor y Tierno al mismo tiempo algo casados.

Este comentario hiso que Serena se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojara, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos. Trevor y Tierno estaban sorprendidos, y Shauna sentía que había dado en el blanco.

¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamo Serena sonrojada y nerviosa. – ¡Solo quería devolverle su pañuelo a Ash eso es todo!

Sí, cómo no. – Dijo Shauna con sarcasmos y sonriendo. – Entonces, dime. ¿Por qué no has vuelto a Pueblo Boceto después de que le devolviste su pañuelo? ¿Eh? – Pregunto de la misma forma. Trevor y Tierno tenían sonrisas sarcásticas.

Ya te lo dije, Ash me pregunto si quería viajar con él y yo le dije que sí. – Respondió Serena sonrojada y molesta.

Ah. Sí claro. – Dijo Shauna.

Es verdad. – Refuto Serena.

Entonces, no te importara venir con nosotros por todo Kalos, en lugar de seguir viajando con Ash. ¿No? – Dijo Shauna muy confiada.

No puedo hacer eso. – Dijo Serena nerviosa.

Entiendo. Por qué no mejor hacemos una apuesta, si Ash gana en la batalla de mañana seguirás viajando con él, pero si nosotros ganamos nos acompañaras en nuestro viaje. ¿De acuerdo? – Propuso Shauna.

Serena estaba muda, no sabía que decir al respecto. No quería decirle que no a sus amigos pero tampoco quería dejar de viajar con Ash. Por otro lado Trevor y Tierno estaban sorprendidos y no entendían porque su amiga hiso eso, por lo que decidieron guardar silencio.

Bueno supongo que eso es un sí, esta hecho. – Dijo Shauna quien se retiraba con Trevor y Tierno, quienes vieron a la peli-miel con cara de desconcertados.

Después de la charla decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era no decir nada sobre la apuesta a Clemont, Bonnie y en especial a Ash, ya que no quería que este se sintiera muy presionado. Luego de la cena, todos se preparaban para ir a dormir. En su habitación, Serena no podía dormir ya estaba muy nerviosa por lo que sucederá el día de mañana, por lo que fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua para calmarse un poco. Cuando se dirigió hacia su habitación, se topo con Ash quien salía del suyo en ese mismo momento.

Ash. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – Pregunto Serena sorprendida.

Ah. Serena, solo me dirigía a la sala de estar a pensar un rato. – Respondió Ash caminando hacia donde dijo.

¿Sobre qué? – Pregunto Serena.

Sobre la batalla de mañana. – Respondió Ash.

¿Puedo acompañarte? – Pregunto Serena, a lo que el azabache solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ya en la sala de estar, Ash se sentó en el lado derecho del sofá con su amiga en el lado izquierdo. Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Serena decidió hablar primero viendo la cara de duda que tenía su amigo en esos momentos.

Y dime. ¿Por qué piensas en eso? – Pregunto Serena algo curiosa, teniendo la atención de su amigo. – Entrenaste a tus Pokémon para la batalla de mañana, te esforzaste para hacerlo y crees en ellos, e incluso se que tienes una estrategia para poder lograrlo, pero veo que algo te preocupa. Por favor, podrías dímelo. – Pidió con cara de suplica a su amigo.

Bueno, no es que este preocupado por la batalla de mañana, sino contra quienes voy a enfrentar. – Respondió Ash, cosa que sorprendió su amiga. – Ellos son tus amigos y sé que no queras que pele contra ellos, ya que los conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y han vivido tantas cosas con cada uno de ellos, no dudo que les tengas mucho apreció. – Hiso una pausa. – Lo que me hace pensar en lo que tú y yo hemos vivido, desde que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo en el campamento hasta ahora, lo cual me parece que es muy poco en comparación con los años que tienes con ellos incluso con Calem. Ya que... – Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

Por favor, Ash no digas eso. – Dijo Serena. – Yo aprecio todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos y todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde que nos conocimos hasta que nos reencontramos. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – A demás, no sería capaz de pedirte que no pelearas contra ellos, ya que te estaría impidiendo hacer algo que tú quieres. – Hiso una pausa. – Y no me vengas ahora con que ya no quieres hacerlo, solo porque tus oponentes sean viejos amigos míos no significa que ahora puedas retractarte de esto. – Dijo seria.

Lo sé. – Dijo Ash con la mirada baja. – Es solo que no quisiera que te enojes y decidas dejar de viajar con migo... y con Clemont y Bonnie por supuesto. – Dijo nervoso rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha. – Pero esa ya es decisión tuya y no te voy a obligar a que te quedes si no quieres. – Dijo algo desanimado.

Oh... Bueno, supongo que en eso tienes razón. – Dijo Serena algo impresionado, cosa que hiso que su amigo se desanimara aun más. – En que lo de que es mi decisión, pero eso de que me enoje contigo no va a pasar, porque eres un buen chico y sé no tienes nada malas intensiones. – Hiso una pausa mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su amigo. – Así que por favor Ash, no te pongas nervioso al momento de luchar, da lo mejor que tienes y pase lo pase nada va a cambiar lo que pienso de ti. – Entonces lo sorprendió con un abrazo por el cuello. – Eres un gran entrenador y sé que lo harás muy bien. – Le dijo en voz baja.

Serena... – Dijo Ash devolviendo el abrazo. – Tienes razón. Mañana voy a darlo todo en la batalla. Gracias por decirme lo que debo hacer. – Agradeció con una sonrisa.

No hay de que, Ash. – Dijo Serena sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de abrazarse, cada uno se dirigió hacia sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir bien el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en el campo de batalla del Centro Pokémon; de un lado estaban Shauna, Trevor y Tierno, quienes se veían muy seguros y confiados; por el otro lado estaba Ash, quién se veía muy determinado a vencer y con Pikachu a un lado. Serena, Bonnie y Dedenne estaban a un lado del campo para observar toda la acción, Clemont iba a ser el referí de la batalla.

La batalla entre Shauna, Trevor y Tierno de Publo Boceto, y Ash de Pueblo Paleta va a comenzar. – Declaraba Clemont a un lado en medio del campo. – Sera una batalla de tres contra tres. Shauna, Trevor y Tierno usaran cada uno un Pokémon, mientras que Ash usara tres. No habrá sustituciones, así que la batalla terminara al mejor de tres. Para el primer combate, será Shauna la primera en enfrentar a Ash.

¡Buena suerte a todos! – Exclamo Bonnie alegre.

¡De de! – Exclamo Dedenne igual.

Serena solo veía muy atenta lo que vaya a pasar. Ash se puso en posición, del otro lado estaba Shauna quién iba a ser la primera en enfrentarlo.

Espero que estés listo para esto. – Dijo Shauna con una mirada retadora mostrando su Poké-bola.

Lo estoy. – Dijo Ash de igual manera.

¡Ve Froggy! – Dijo Shauna, lanzando su Poké-Bola de la cual sale Frogadier.

¡Frogadier! – Exclamo Froggy listo para la batalla.

¡Tyrunt, Yo te elijo! – Dijo Ash, lanzado la Poké-Bola de Tyrunt.

¡Ty – runt! – Rugió Tyrunt listo para la batalla.

Eligió a Tyrunt para el primer combate. – Dijo Tierno muy sorprendido.

Mala elección. – Dijo Trevor muy confiado. – Tyrunt es en parte tipo roca, por lo que los ataques tipo agua de Froggy serán muy efectivos contra él.

Supongo que esto será una victoria fácil. – Dijo Shauna muy segura y confiada.

Gadier. – Dijo Froggy igual de manera.

Si fuera ustedes yo no estaría tan seguro. ¿Verdad amigo? – Pregunto Ash su Pokémon tipo roca/dragón.

Tyrunt. – Respondió Tyrunt muy decidido.

Ash sabe que los tipo roca son débiles contra los tipo agua. – Dijo Bonnie algo triste.

No creo que eso le importe mucho. – Dijo Serena muy sería.

¡Empiecen! – Ordeno Clemont.

Terminaremos esto de un solo golpe. – Dijo Shauna confiada. – ¡Froggy, usa Rayo Burbuja! – Ordenó. Froggy lanzo una fila de burbujas azules hacia su oponente.

¡Esquivo! – Ordenó Ash. Tyrunt se aparto rápido fuera de la trayectoria del Rayo Burbuja. - ¡Ahora, usa Roca Afilada! – Ordenó. Entonces una rocas picudas se formaron a su alrededor y las lanzo hacia Froggy.

¡Esquivo y contraataca con Hidro-Pulso! – Ordenó Shauna. Su Pokémon rápidamente esquivo las rocas que iban hacia él. Luego una bola de agua se formo en su palma derecha y la lanzo hacia Tyrunt.

¡Esquívalo pronto! – Ordenó Ash. Su Pokémon logro evitar el ataque.

¡Rápido Froggy, acércate a él y usa Karatazo! – Ordenó Shauna. Froggy comenzó a correr hacia su oponente con su mano izquierda brillando lista para el ataque.

¡Detén ese Karatazo con Triturar! – Ordenó Ash. Los colmillos de Tyrunt empezaron a brillar y de una mordida detuvo el ataque de oponente el seco.

¡Ah! ¡No puede ser...! – Gritaba Shauna incrédula. Trevor, Tierno y Froggy estaban desconcertados.

¡Ahora levántalo hacia arriba y usa Meteoro Dragón! – Ordenó Ash. Tyrunt levanto a Froggy hasta arriba, cargo la energía del ataque en su interior y luego lo disparo al aire con su oponente en él, cuando el ataque llego muy a una gran altura este exploto en forma de meteoritos que cayeron hacia el campo de batalla. Froggy entre uno de esos meteoritos, impacto contra el suelo completamente debilitado, por el daño recibido del ataque.

¡Froggy, No! – Grita Shauna horrorizada.

Froggy ya no puede continuar. Tyrunt gana. – Declaro Clemont, levantando la mano derecha que estaba en dirección del vencedor.

Buen trabajo, Tyrunt – Dijo Ash, acercándose a felicitar a su Pokémon.

Runt Tyrunt. – Dijo Tyrunt muy feliz con su victoria.

Ahora toma un descanso. – Dijo Ash regresándolo a su Poké-Bola.

Froggy, diste una buena batalla. Estoy orgullosa de ti. – Dijo Shauna, cargando a su Pokémon herido.

Frogadier. – Dijo Froggy cansado.

Te mereces un buen descanso. – Dijo Shauna regresándolo a su Poké-Bola. Luego observo a Ash y solo sonrisa amigablemente.

¡Ash gano la primera batalla! ¡Solo una más y el habrá ganado por completo! – Exclamo Bonnie muy alegre.

¡De de denne! – Exclamo Dedenne muy entusiasmado.

Serena solo miraba muy sería. Al momento de iniciar la segunda batalla, Ash ya estaba en su lugar listo para la segunda batalla. Del otro lado Shauna dejo su lugar para que su amigo Tierno lo tomara su lugar para el siguiente enfrentamiento.

Ahora el segundo combate será entre Tierno y Ash. – Declaraba Clemont.

Esta vez, serás tú el que salga derrotado. – Dijo Tierno muy desafiante.

Pues veamos si eso es cierto. – Dijo Ash igual de desafiante.

¡Braixen, hora del Show! – Dijo Tierno, lanzando su Poké-Bola de la cual sale Braixen.

¡Braixen Brai! – Exclamo Braixen listo para luchar.

¡Litleo, ve! – Dijo Ash, lanzando su Poké-Bola de la cual salió él su so dicho.

¡Litleo! – Exclamo Litleo muy animado.

Esta será una batalla más pareja. – Dijo Trevor muy serió.

¡Vamos, Tierno y Braixen! ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo! – Animaba Shauna a su amigo.

¡Comiencen! – Ordeno Clemont.

¡Braixen, usa Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Tierno. Su Pokémon inhalo hondo y exhalo llamas con mucha fuerza, las cuales iban directamente hacia su oponente.

¡Usa lanzallamas también! – Ordeno Ash. Litleo exhalo llamas con igual de fuerza, las cuales impactaron contra las de Braixen, que generaron una explosión de humo que cubrió todo el campo. - ¡Litleo, usa Excavar! – Ordenó. El Pokémon tipo fuego/normal, cavo bajo tierra. Cuando el humo se disipo, solo se vio un agujero en donde estaba Litleo.

¿¡A donde se fue!? – Se preguntaba Tierno mirando por todo el campo. Braixen también miraba por todos lados, hasta que de la nada Litleo salió justo debajo de él, golpeándolo con sus dos patas delanteras. – ¡Levántate y usa Fuego Fatuo! – Ordenó. Braixen se levanto y toma la rama de su cola, la cual se prendió en llamas que pasaron de rojo a azul. Agitando su rama, manda el fuego azul hacia su contrincante.

¡Esquiva y contraataca con Carga de Fuego! – Ordenó Ash. Litleo se envolvió rápidamente en llamas corriendo a toda velocidad esquivando el ataque de Fuego Fatuo, y golpeando de lleno a Braixen dejándolo completamente debilitado en el suelo.

¡Braixen, no! – Grito Tierno desesperado.

Braixen, ya no puede continuar. Litleo gana. – Declaro Clemont.

Buen trabajo, Litleo. Ahora regresa. – Dijo Ash felicitando a su Pokémon.

Litleo. – Exclamo Litleo feliz por ganar.

Ahora regresa. – Dijo Ash regresándolo a su Poké-Bola.

Diste una buena batalla Braixen. Mereces un descanso. – Dijo Tierno regresándolo a su Poké-Bola, con una sonrisa.

¡Muy bien, Ash! ¡Litleo y Tyrunt estuvieron increíbles! – Exclamaba Bonnie muy feliz.

Tiene dos victorias seguidas. Así que sí, ya ganó. – Respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Como Ash tiene dos victorias seguidas, entonces... – Iba a declarar Clemont cuando fue interrumpido.

Espera, Clemont. – Dijo Ash deteniendo a su amigo. – Esto todavía no termina hasta que los allá enfrentado a todos. Ese fue el acuerdo.

Si, es cierto. – Dijo Clemont. – Entonces continuaremos con el último combate entre Trevor contra Ash. – Declaro, mientras estos se alistaban en sus lugares.

¡Bien! ¡Sal, Raichu! – Dijo Trevor, lanzando su Poké-Bola de la cual sale Raichu.

¡Rai Rai Rai! – Exclamo Raichu con chispas en sus mejillas.

¡Andando, Pikachu! – Dijo Ash, mientras su compañero se dirigía al campo de batalla.

¡Pika Pi! – Exclamo Pikachu listo para el combate.

Debo decir que estoy impresionado con tu habilidad para la batalla y por lo bien entrenados que están tus Pokémon. – Afirmo Trevor. – Pero Esta vez no vas a poder ganar. Ya que Raichu es la forma evolucionada de Pikachu, lo que significa que la victoria será mí. – Dijo confiado sobre su superioridad.

Rai Rai. – Afirmo Raichu igual de confiado.

Eso está por verse ¿O no, Pikachu? – Dijo Ash muy determinado.

¡Pika! – Afirmo Pikachu de igual forma.

¡Empiecen! – Ordenó Clemont.

¡Raichu, usa Atactrueno! – Ordenó Trevor.

¡Pikachu, tú también usa Atactrueno! – Ordenó Ash.

Ambos Pokémon de tipo eléctrico, lanzaron unos potentes rayos que impactaron uno contra el otro, generando una gran cantidad de humo en todo el campo que no tardo mucho en disiparse. Ambos Pokémon seguían en sus mismos lugares.

¡Ahora usa Coletazo! – Ordenó Trevor. Raichu corrió hacia su oponente, se dio la vuelta para golearlo con la cola.

¡Esquívalo pronto! – Ordenó Ash. Pikachu se movió rápido para evadir el ataque.

¡Ataca con coletazo, una y otra vez! – Ordenó Trevor.

¡Sigue esquivándolo, Pikachu! – Ordenó Ash. Entonces Pikachu evadió cada uno de los ataque de coletazo de Raichu. Este último no paraba su ataque pero cada vez lucia más cansado.

Valla. Pikachu si que rápido. – Comento Tierno muy asombrado.

Si. Y a demás, parece estar cansando a Raichu. – Dijo Shauna.

¡Basta de esto! – Exclamo Trevor muy frustrado. - ¡Raichu, usa Tacleada de Voltios! – Ordenó. Raichu algo cansado se rodeo con un aura eléctrica y comenzó a correr con todas su fuerzas hacia su oponente.

¡Contraataca con Electro Bola! – Ordenó Ash. Pikachu creó una bola de electricidad en su cola, luego con un movimiento de esta lanza la bola eléctrica hacia su oponente.

¡Raichu, esquívalo! – Ordenó Trevor. Aunque no logro evitarlo a tiempo, ya el ataque de Electro Bola dio de lleno mientras el realizaba la Tacleada de Voltios. Raichu aun con mucho daño logro ponerse de pié. – ¡Eso es Raichu! ¡Ahora una Golpe Trueno! – Ordenó. La mano derecha de Raichu se llena de energía eléctrica, el cual usa para golpear a su oponente.

¡Vamos Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro! – Ordenó Ash. La cola de Pikachu comenzó a brillar listo para atacar. Ambos Pokémon se dirigieron a atacarse el uno al otro con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos conectaron los golpes y terminaron dándose la espalda debido a la velocidad a la que iban. Pikachu cayó debido algo que recibió, pero luego logar ponerse de pie; Raichu parece tener una sonrisa de victoria, pero de la nada cayó completamente rendido por todo el daño que había recibido.

¡Ay no, Raichu! – Grito Trevor asustado.

Raichu ya no puede continuar, Pikachu gana. Y con tres victorias seguidas, Ash es el ganador de este encuentro. – Declaro Clemont.

¡Muy bien hecho, Pikachu! – Dijo Ash abrazando a su compañero.

¡Pikachu! – Dijo Pikachu muy feliz. Luego se puso en el hombro de su entrenador.

Diste una buena batalla, Raichu. – Dijo Trevor acercándose a su Pokémon.

Rai Ria. – Dijo Raichu muy cansado.

Ahora regresa. – Dijo Trevor regresándolo a su Poké-Bola. Se puso muy pensativo en ese momento.

Bien hecho, Ash y Pikachu. – Felicito Bonnie mientras se acercaba saltando con una sonrisa.

De De. – Dijo Dedenne feliz sobre la cabeza de Bonnie.

Fue una impresionante batalla, la que dieron tú y tus Pokémon. – Felicito Clemont.

Sí que lo fue. ¿No amigo? – Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa a su compañero.

Pika. – Respondió Pikachu feliz.

Hicieron un trabajo. – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa. – Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Ash.

Gracias, Serena. Aunque, admito que tenía mis dudas sobre lo que iba a hacer. – Comento Ash con una sonrisa, lo cual hiso que amigo se rieran incluso él.

Luego de curar a todos sus Pokémon, todos se encontraban a la salida del pueblo para tomar caminos separados que los llevaran hacia su próximo destino.

Bueno, debo admitir que estaba equivocado. – Dijo Trevor con una sonrisa. Cosa que sorprendió a todos. – Con respecto a tus Pokémon y tus decisiones. Aunque estuvieras en desventaja, aprovechaste lo mejor de cada uno de ellos para conseguir la victoria, eso sí que es impresionante. – Dijo tomando nota en su libreta.

Pues, gracias Trevor. – Dijo Ash algo avergonzado.

No enserio, estuviste súper amigo. – Dijo Tierno.

Eres realmente fuerte, Ash. Sigue como estas ahora y serás un campeón. – Dijo Shauna muy animada.

Sí, lo hare. – Dijo Ash animado.

¿Ustedes a donde van? – Pregunto Bonnie.

Iremos por este camino para ver otros lugares y a los Pokémon que viven por allí. – Respondió Shauna.

Les avisaremos cuando estemos en Ciudad Yantra, para que puedan ver la Batalla de Gimnasio de Ash. ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Serena.

De acuerdo. – Respondieron Trevor, Tierno y Shauna al mismo tiempo.

Estoy ansiosa por ver eso. – Dijo Shauna.

Muy bien, entonces nos veremos halla muy pronto. – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¡Hasta luego! – Se despidió Trevor mientras caminaba por el otro camino con sus dos amigos.

¡Adiós! – Se despidió Tierno.

¡Cuídense! – Se despidió Shauna.

¡Nos vemos pronto! – Se despidió Ash.

¡Adiós, chico! – Se despidió Serena.

Después de las despedidas todos continuaron con sus respectivos caminos. Ash está más motivado a conseguir su próxima medalla de gimnasio; Serena está feliz de poder continuar su viaje con él; Clemont por lo mucho que va a seguir aprendiendo; y Bonnie de lo mucho que se va a divertir.

Por el otro camino Trevor estaba pensando en las cosas que está por descubrir; Tierno por las combinaciones de baile que se le ocurrieron mientras combatía con su nuevo amigo; y Shauna pensando en los lugares que va a ver y de la suerte que tiene su amiga de viajar con alguien como Ash, lo que la hace pensar en donde estará Calem en este momento.

En otro lugar, Calem se dirigía hacia Ciudad Yantra, ya que el Profesor Ciprés le dijo que la piedra de Absol era una Absolita, y que si que saber cómo usarla que fuera haya para conseguir un objeto llamado "Mega-Aró".

Y mientras todos van hacia un mismo lugar.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

**Ya estaré trabajando en el próximo capítulo, he aquí el titulo del siguiente.**

"**Capítulo 3: Dos entrenadores muy apurados"**

**Estas son unas descripciones de los dos personajes que aparecen: uno es un chico, el otro es una chica; ambos son rubios pero pertenecen a distintas sagas del anime.**

**Dejen sus reviews aquí con sus respuestas.**

**Les agradezco por sus comentarios y por su apoyo.**

**Nos vemos la próxima vez... Chau.**


	3. Capítulo 3:Dos entrenadores muy apurados

**Hola otra vez.**

**Este capítulo lo termine más pronto de lo normal. Por lo que presentare capítulos de manera sorpresiva. No como German que estrena un nuevo video todos los viernes.**

**Bueno en este capítulo aparecen Barry el entrenador impaciente de la Saga Diamante y Perla; Bianca la entrenadora hiperactiva la Saga Negro y Blanco; Más otro personaje que pertenece al anime, pero no aparecerá hasta el final del capítulo.**

**Sin nada más que decir, les presento: ¡EL TERCER CAPÍTULO DE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA!**

**Post-Data: Pokémon no me perteneca.**

* * *

Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos

Capítulo 3: Dos entrenadores muy apurados

Continuando con su viaje por la región Kalos. Nuestros héroes se encuentran en camino hacia Ciudad Yantra, donde a Ash le espera su tercera batalla de gimnasio. Aunque, primero deben atravesar el espeso bosque en el que están ahora, sin mencionar que dentro de un par de horas anocheciera.

No lo entiendo. Ya debimos a ver encontrado el Centro Pokémon que está en esta ruta. – Dijo Serena mientras revisaba su guía electrónica.

Pues, parece que no está por aquí. – Dijo Ash observando por los alrededores.

Pikachu. – Dijo Pikachu observando todo desde el hombro de su entrenador.

Yo tampoco lo veo. – Dijo Bonnie.

Ne Ne. – Dijo Dedenne.

Tal vez se encuentra más adelante, solo debemos caminando hasta que lo encontremos. – Sugirió Serena.

No quiero ser el portador de malas noticias, pero dentro de unas horas anochecerá antes de que podamos encontrarlo. – Informo Clemont.

Supongo que hoy acamparemos aquí afuera. No lo creen. – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Creo que no tenemos otra opción. – Dijo Clemont.

Esa es una buena idea. – Dijo Bonnie alegre.

Hay un pequeño río muy cerca de donde estamos. – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa. – Esa sería un buen lugar para acampar. No les parece. – Guiño el ojo derecho.

Muy bien, ya esta decidió. – Dijo Ash con ánimo. – Todos iremos a acampar cerca del río.

Pero justo antes de que pudieran dirigirse al sito acordado, escucharon los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a toda velocidad que término estrellándose con el azabache, ambos terminaron en el suelo. Pikachu logro saltar del hombro de su entrenador antes de ser golpeado. La peli-miel se agacho para ver a su amigo, si es que este se había lastimado y al parecer se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo.

¡Oye, fíjate por dónde vas! – Grito molesto el chico mientras se levantaba. – ¡Vas a recibir una multa por esto! – Dijo muy molesto.

¡El que debería recibir una multa eres tú! – Regaño Serena al chico. – ¡No puedes estar corriendo así por todos lados, lastimaras a alguien!

¡Y tú también recibirás dos multas! – Dijo molesto él chico. – ¡Una por meterte en dónde no te llaman, y la por atreverte a multarme! ¡A demás, te voy a dar una tercera multa, si no me dices quién eres!

Está bien. A-Ti-No. – Respondió Serena muy tranquila.

¿A-Ti-No, qué? – Pregunto curioso él chico.

A-Ti-No-Te-Interesa. Bobo. – Respondió Serena con una sonrisa burlona.

Su respuesta hiso que el chico pusiera una cara en blanco, al darse cuenta de que le había tomado el pelo, por lo que empezó a gritar por haber caído tan fácil en ese truco. Serena solo reía ante tal expresión, los hermanos rieron en voz baja al igual que Dedenne. Ash se levanto y entonces reconoció al joven que lo había atropellado hace un rato.

Ah... Hola, Barry. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – Saludo Ash.

M... Ash, amigo. No puedo creer que seas tú. – Dijo Barry emocionado. – No te reconocí con ese nuevo estilo ropa.

Pues, tú no has cambiando nada. – Dijo Ash.

¡Pikachu! – Dijo Pikachu subiendo al hombro izquierdo de su entrenador.

Si, lo sé. – Afirmo Barry. – Pero, por otro lado, debería darte otra multa por no haberme dicho que eras tú antes de a verte puesto en mi camino. – Dijo muy serió.

¡Ya te dije, que Ash no se metió en tu camino, fuiste tú el que estaba corriendo cómo un enloquecido sin ver por donde ibas! – Regaño Serena una vez más a Barry.

¿¡Quién te crees para hablarme así!? ¿¡Sabes que te acabas de ganarte otra multa!?¡Y ni siquiera me has dicho quien rayos eres! – Dijo Barry haciendo una rabieta.

Pues se llama Serena, es de Pueblo Boceto en esta región y es una amiga de mi infancia. – Informo Ash.

Oye... Serena. ¿No? ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Ash sobre ti? – Pregunto Barry.

Pues sí, es verdad. – Respondió Serena. – Pero cómo te dije antes "**A-Ti-No-Te-Importa**". – Dijo un poco molesta.

Sabes, para ser la amiga de infancia de Ash, eres algo atrevida. ¿No lo crees? – Dijo Barry algo serió.

Hay sí claro, cómo no. – Dijo Serena con sarcasmo.

Ash solo reía nervioso por cómo se llevaban esos dos, hasta que Clemont y Bonnie decidieron acercarse a hablar.

Ah... Sí nos disculpan. – Dijo Clemont. – Pero no nos hemos presentado aun. Me llamo Clemont, soy de Ciudad Luminalia. – Se presento el mismo.

Yo soy su hermana menor, Bonnie. – Se presento Bonnie. – Y este pequeño es Dedenne. – Presento a su pequeño Pokémon.

Dedenne. – Saludo Dedenne.

Si mucho gusto. Yo soy Barry, soy de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas en la Región Sinnoh. – Se presento él mismo con mucho entusiasmo. – También soy el entrenador Pokémon más fuerte al que Ash jamás haya enfrentado. – Dijo presumiendo de su superioridad.

Estas aquí para participar en la Liga Kalos o solo estas aquí para alardear sobre lo fuerte que eres. – Dijo Serena algo sarcástica.

Para participar de la liga, obvio. – Dije Barry seriamente. – Y para capturar a unos Pokémon que son sumamente raros y muy poderosos, no se cuales son pero solo sé que llevan "Mega" en sus nombres. – Informo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Debes estar hablando de la Mega... – Dijo Ash, pero Serena le tapo la mano para que no pudiera seguir hablando.

¿Qué ibas decir? ¡Dímelo o te volveré a multar! – Exigió Barry.

Bueno... es que... – Respondió Ash nervioso, pero luego miro a amiga y entendió lo que esta había hecho. – Lo que quería decir es: ¿Hacia dónde vas con tanta prisa, Barry? – Pregunto nervioso.

Pues voy a Ciudad Yantra, para conseguir mi próxima medalla de gimnasio. Ya que tengo dos. – Respondió Barry mostrando su porta medallas con las medallas que consiguió. – Impresionante. No. – Dijo orgulloso.

Yo también tengo dos medallas. Lo vez. – Dijo Ash enseñando las suyas. – Eso significa, que ambos estamos empatados.

Así, pues voy a llegar primero y conseguiré mi tercera medalla antes que tú. Adiós. – Dijo Barry empezando a correr.

¡Deberías saber que en menos de dos horas anochecerá y entonces no podrás ver a hacia dónde vas! ¡Sin mencionar, que él próximo Centro Pokémon esta cómo a varios Kilometro más adelante! – Informo Serena. Este hecho hiso que Barry se detuviera.

¿¡En serió!? – Pregunto Barry. Todo el grupo asintió. – ¿Y ahora, qué se supone que voy a hacer?

Por qué, no mejor vienes a acampar con nosotros. – Sugirió Ash.

Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer eso. – Dijo Barry algo pensativo. – De acuerdo, iré a acampar con ustedes. – Afirmó levantando el pulgar izquierdo.

Oye, Ash. ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Pregunto Serena dudosa.

Descuida, Serena. Sé que Barry puede llegar a ser algo molesto e irritante. – Respondió Ash.

¡Oye! – Exclamo Barry muy molesto. Cosa que hiso reír a Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne y Pikachu.

Pero él no es tan malo cuando llegas a conoces, verás lo buen amigo que puede llegar a ser, sí le das una oportunidad. Confía en mí, Sí. – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa. La peli-miel lo pensó un momento y entonces acento la cabeza.

Está bien, Ash, confío en ti. – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Eso significa que debo hacer cena para cinco. – Dijo Clemont alegre.

Ya quiero ver la clase de Pokémon que tienes Barry. – Dijo Bonnie emocionada.

¡De De! – Dijo Dedenne de igual forma.

De eso no hay ninguna duda. Tengo Pokémon que son muy fuertes. – Dijo Barry acercándose al grupo.

Una vez que todos estaban listos para ir a acampar, escucharon que alguien que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! – Grita la chica que corría a toda velocidad sin poder detenerse e iba a chocar contra Serena, pero en el último segundo Ash le agarro a su amiga de los hombros y la aparto del camino mientras él recibía el impacto del choque, el cual lo mando a volar. Por otro lado, Pikachu se puso a salvo entre los brazos de peli-miel. La chica logro detenerse después del impacto, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para el azabache.

¡AAAHHHHHHH! – Grito Ash mientras caía al rio cerca de donde iban a acampar, el cual no era muy profundo. – ¡El que escribió esta historia se está burlando de mí! – Grito sentándose en el rio mientras levantaba los puños molesto.

(**Nota de Autor:** Perdón, pero no pude resistirme.)

Después de haber roto la cuarta pared con él protagonista, todos se acercaron a ver si estaba bien, incluso la chica que lo había golpeado.

¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpo la chica, luego vio a la persona a la que había golpeado y de inmediato lo reconoció. – Ah... pero si es Ash. Hay lo siento no te reconocí, por favor perdóname. – Imploro arrepentida.

Tenias que ser tú, Bianca. – Dijo Ash cansado de esa vieja costumbre.

Por lo menos se disculpo. – Dijo Serena un poco apenada por su amigo.

Pikachu. – Dijo Pikachu de la misma forma.

A por cierto, mi nombre es Bianca, soy de Pueblo Arcilla en la región Unova. – Se presento a sí misma.

Pues mucho gusto, yo soy Serena. – Dijo Serena de forma amistosa.

Hola, mi nombre es Barry. – Dijo Barry.

Me llamo Clemont, mucho gusto. – Dijo Clemont.

Yo soy Bonnie y este pequeño es Dedenne. – Dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa.

Dedenne. – Dijo Dedenne de igual forma.

Pero qué lindo es... – Dijo Bianca mientras tomaba a Dedenne entre sus manos. – Jamás había visto un Pokémon cómo este ante. M... ternurita. – Dijo estrujando su mejilla izquierda con la mejilla derecha de Dedenne, lo que provoco que este lanzara accidentalmente una descarga eléctrica. – ¡AAAHHHHHH! – Grito por el ataque, luego callo inconsciente, mientras que el Pokémon antena volvía con Bonnie.

Perdona eso. – Dijo Bonnie apenada.

De De. – Se disculpo Dedenne.

Descuida, estoy bien. – Dijo Bianca levantándose. – Es que es la primera vez que veo un pokémon cómo este. Es realmente lindo. – sonrió.

Sí que lo es. ¿No? – Dijo Bonnie feliz, lo que su nueva amiga asintió.

Oye, Bianca. ¿Se puede saber hacia dónde ibas? – Pregunto Clemont curioso.

Iba a Ciudad Yantra, para tener una batalla de gimnasio. – Dijo Bianca.

Sabes, nosotros también vamos hacia haya. – Dijo Serena.

Vaya eso es genial. Oigan. ¿Qué tal si todos viajamos juntos? Sera más divertido no lo creen. – Sugirió Bianca alegre, a lo que todos estaban de acuerdo.

Discúlpenme. – Dijo Ash, quien salió todo mojado del rio.

Sí, por poco se nos olvidaba. – Dijo Serena avergonzada. Todos comenzaron a reírse por ello.

Luego de que se armara el campamento y se preparaba la cena, Ash se poso su piyama mientras esperaba a que su ropa se secara, Serena se le acerco para ver cómo estaba.

¿Te encuentras bien, Ash? – Pregunto Serena.

Sí, estoy bien. – Respondió Ash.

Sabes no pude agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy día por mí. – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Por evitar que Bianca te golpeara y te mandara rio, no hay de qué. – Dijo Ash.

Lo sé, pero sabes no tenias por qué tomar el golpe por mí. – Dijo Serena.

Sí, lo sé, pero no iba a dejar que nada malo te pasara, ya que somos amigos y nos cuidamos él uno al otro. – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Jaja... Sí, en eso tienes razón. – Dijo Serena. – Lo que hiciste fue algo muy noble. Así que, Gracias. – Agradeció un poco sonrojo.

Sí, no hay de qué. – Dijo Ash algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Ambos se rieron por lo que paso.

Vaya, es realmente impresionante cómo Ash y Serena se llevan muy bien. – Dijo Bianca muy asombrada.

Se conocen desde pequeños y no se han visto en mucho tiempo, era lógico que se lleven así de bien. – Dijo Barry.

Qué lindo debe ser viajar con alguien a quien no has visto desde tú niñez. – Dijo Bianca alegre.

Pues así son ellos. – Dijo Bonnie sonriente.

¡Oigan! ¿Nos ayudan a preparar la mesa? – Pregunto Clemont al azabache y a la peli-miel.

Está bien. Ya vamos. – Respondió Ash.

Ambos fueron a ayudaron con la cena y una vez que todo estaba listo, todos sacaron a sus Pokémon para que estos pudieran cenar en sus tazones de comida. Ya en la mesa todos los chicos comenzaron a comer la cena que preparo Clemont para ellos.

¡Esto esta delicioso! – Exclamo Barry al saborear la comida.

¡Sí, esto riquísimo! – Exclamo Bianca alegre.

Mi hermano es un buen cocinero. – Dijo Bonnie.

Sí que lo es. Esto me recuerda a la comida que preparaba Cilan. – Dijo Bianca, probando otro bocado de su plato.

También deberías probar la comida que hace Brock. – Dijo Barry mientras comía.

Cilan y Brock son los dos amigos que nos mencionaste en tus historias. ¿No Ash? – Dijo Serena.

Sí, es cierto. – Afirmo Ash. – Brock es un amigo con él que viaje por varias regiones hace mucho tiempo, y Cilan es otro amigo con quién viaje por Unova y las Islas Decolora hace algún tiempo atrás. – Dijo mientras tomaba otro vacado de su plato.

¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ahora? – Pregunto Bonnie curiosa.

Bueno, Brock está ahora estudiando para ser Doctor Pokémon, y Cilan debe estar en Hoenn para participar de un gran concurso de pesca. – Respondió Ash.

Por cierto, Ash. ¿En dónde está Iris? – Pregunto Bianca.

¿Y qué hay de Dawn? – Pregunto Barry.

Ellas también son tus amigas. – Dijo Serena. – Iris es la que quiere ser una Maestra Dragón y Dawn quiere ser una gran Coordinadora cómo su madre. ¿No, Ash? – Pregunto.

Así es. – Respondió Ash. – Iris está en camino al Gimnasio de Ciudad Espina Negra en la Región Johto Y la última vez que vi a Dawn fue en Ciudad Lacunosa en Unova, ella estaba participando en los concurso Pokémon en Johto. – Informó.

¿En serió? Eso es genial. – Dijo Bianca con una sonrisa. – Me gustaría conocer a Brock y a Dawn un día de estos.

Y yo quisiera ver cómo son Cilan e Iris en persona. – Dijo Barry.

Estoy seguro de que los conocerán. – Dijo Ash sonriendo.

Luego de que todos terminaron de cenar y de que los Pokémon terminaran de comer, Serena preparo té y saco los macarrones que preparo para todos los demás.

Espero que aun tenga espacio para esto. – Dijo Serena alegre, mientras traía su caja con macarrones. – ¡Ta-Da! – Mostrando los bocadillos que hiso ella misma. – Espero que les gusten.

¡Qué bien! ¡Macarrones! – Exclamo Ash comiendo un par.

Nada mejor que los macarrones para acompañar el té. – Dijo Bianca comiendo uno.

Sí y estos están deliciosos. – Dijo Barry después de probar uno.

Oye, Clemont. ¿Tú los hiciste? Por qué están muy ricos. – Dijo Bianca.

Aunque sea un buen cocinero. La verdad es que yo no los hice. – Dijo Clemont avergonzado.

Entonces... ¿Quién los hiso? – Pregunto Barry desconcertado.

Serena fue quién hiso los macarrones. – Respondió Bonnie.

¿Eso es cierto? – Pregunto Bianca sorprendida, a lo que ella asintió.

Y no solo eso, también hace ricas galletas y otros postres. – Dijo Ash, cosa que sonrojo a su amiga de la infancia.

Ash, debería darte una multa por viajar con alguien que hace tan ricos postres. – Dijo Barry con la boca llena.

Di lo que quieras, yo voy a seguir comiendo los macarrones que Serena preparo para todos. – Dijo Ash tomando uno de los macarrones que iba a comer el rubio de Sinnoh.

¡Oye, ese era mío! – Dijo Barry molesto de una forma graciosa. Todos se rieron de su comportamiento, se rieron tanto que no notaron que Chespin robo los macarrones que quedaban. – ¡Y tú! ¿¡A dónde crees que vas con el resto!? – Todos dejaron de reír y notando al Pokémon tipo hierva. Este solo volteo apenado con lo que robo en sus brazos, para luego sonreír nervioso mientras comía uno de los macarrones y para luego huir despavorido.

¡Chespin! – Grito Clemont mientras perseguía a su Pokémon.

¡Regresa aquí! – Exclamo Bianca molesta siguiendo a Clemont.

¡Recibirás una multa por esto! – Dijo Barry molesto corriendo tras Chespin.

Bonnie se les unió a la persecución, solo por diversión con Dedenne corriendo a su lado, siguieron a Chespin por todo el campamento. Ash, Pikachu y Serena, junto con los demás Pokémon solo se reían por lo gracioso que era todo esto. Luego de media hora de persecución y de devolver a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas Poké-Bolas, se alistaron para dormir bajo las estrellas, ya que las tiendes de acampar eran algo pequeñas para que pudieran dormir en ellas. Todos ya estaban listos y en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir.

Vaya día que tuve hoy. – Dijo Bianca toda cansada.

Y a todo esto. Bianca, aun no nos has dicho que haces aquí en la Región Kalos. – Dijo Ash curioso. – ¿Podrías decirnos? – Pregunto.

Bueno. – Dijo Bianca. – Le dije a mi Papá, que quería iniciar otro viaje en otra región, pero él no quería dejarme ir por qué cree que me voy a meter en problemas. ¿Pueden creer eso? – Pregunto inocente, a lo todos rieron nerviosamente. – En fin. Le dije que quería ir a la Región de Kanto pero dijo que estaba muy lejos, luego pensé en Johto pero me dijo lo mismo, y así continué hasta llegar a Kalos, claro que él no estaba seguro al principió hasta que le dije que lo llamaría cada vez que estuviera en un Centro Pokémon.

Supongo que por eso estabas muy apurada por llegar antes de que anocheciera. ¿No? – Pregunto Serena.

Pues sí hasta que me encontré con todos ustedes, y bueno ya saben el resto. – Respondió Bianca algo nerviosa.

Me pareció muy gracioso, cuando que lanzaste a Ash al rio mientras intentabas detenerte. – Dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Para mí no lo fue. – Dijo Ash algo molesto.

Pika Pika. – Dijo Pikachu cansado.

¿Y solo estas de viaje para conocer Kalos o eso por otra cosa? – Pregunto Clemont curioso.

Sí, dinos por favor. – Dijo Bonnie.

De De. – Dijo Dedenne.

Pues sí para ver todas las tiendas con ropa linda y probar los ricos dulces que hay, y claro también para participar en la liga Kalos. Ya tengo dos medallas y voy por la tercera en Ciudad Yantra. – Dijo Bianca.

Igual nosotros. – Dijo Serena. – Que tal si todos vamos juntos al fin de cuentas, todos vamos al mismo lugar. – Sugirió, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Luego de unos momentos todos se encontraban durmiendo muy tranquilamente en sus bolsas de dormir. Pasaron las horas y el sol apenas estaba saliendo, cuando de repente el fuerte rugido de un Pokémon los despertó a todos.

¡AH! ¿¡Qué fue eso!? – Dijo Ash despertando de golpe.

¡Pika Pika! – Dijo Pikachu despertando, para luego apuntar hacia el cielo.

Todos vieron hacia el cielo y vieron la silueta Pokémon gran volando por encima de ellos. El azabache pudo reconocer el tipo de Pokémon que había volado sobre todos ellos.

¡Era un Charizard! – Dijo Ash emocionado. – ¿Lo te parece amigo? – Pregunto a su compañero.

Pikaaa. – Respondió Pikachu sonriendo.

¿Qué es Charizard? – Pregunto Bianca.

¡No sabes lo que es! ¿¡A caso eres de otro mundo!? – Dijo Barry incrédulo.

No, soy de Unova. – Dijo Bianca inocente.

Mira. – Dijo Serena mostrando su Pokédex.

Charizard, el Pokémon flama y la forma evolucionada de Charmeleon. Charizard es un Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Volador. Cuando compite en batallas intensas, la flama de su cola también se aviva. – Informo el Pokédex de Serena, mostrando una imagen del susodicho.

¡Vaya! – Dijo Bianca asombrada. – Charizard debe ser un Pokémon muy poderoso.

Sabes yo tengo uno como ese. – Dijo Ash.

De verdad. –Dijo Bianca emocionada. – ¿Me lo presentas? Por favor. – Suplico.

Por su puesto. – Dijo Ash nervioso.

Luego de que todos empacaron sus cosas, retomaron su camino hacia Ciudad Yantra. Pero primero hicieron una para en el Centro Pokémon más cercano, donde Bianca llamo a su padre para informarle sobre su viaje y de sus nuevos amigos así como de encontrarse con un viejo amigo. Todos se dirigieron al campo de batalla que había al lado del Centro Pokémon, para una batalla.

Sabes Ash, desde la última que nos vimos he estado entrenando muy duro para ser más fuerte. – Dijo Barry en un extremo del campo. – Qué dices si tenemos una batalla en este mismo instante. – Dijo desafiante sacando una de sus Poké-Bolas.

De acuerdo. – Dijo Ash igual de desafiante en el otro extremo.

Espera. – Dijo Bianca molesta. – Yo también quiero tener una batalla contra Ash en este momento.

Y por qué no mejor tenemos una batalla doble. – Dijo Serena. – Ustedes dos contra nosotros dos. ¿Qué les parece? – Propuso al lado de su amigo.

... Seguro. – Acepto Barry.

Por mi está bien. – Dijo Bianca al lado de su nuevo amigo.

Yo seré el referí de esta batalla. – Dijo Clemont a un lado del campo. – Esta batalla entre Barry y Bianca contra Ash y Serena, está por comenzar. Cada entrenador usara solo un Pokémon y la batalla terminara cuando los dos Pokémon de algún lado ya no puedan continuar. – Declaro.

¡Buena suerte a todos! – Exclamo Bonnie sentada en una banca.

¡Dedenne! – Exclamo Dedenne junto a su compañera.

Pikachu Pika. – Dijo Pikachu emocionado al lado de Bonnie.

¡Muy bién! ¡Empoleon, Ve! – Dijo Barry lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Empoleon! – Exclamo Empoleon desafiante.

¡Es mí turno! ¡Sal ya, Emboar! – Dijo Bianca lanzado su Poké-Bola.

¡Emboar! – Exclamo Emboar con todos sus fuerzas.

Los dos Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Pelea a la derecha, y el otro de tipo Agua/Acero a la izquierda, estaban en posición y listo para la batalla.

¡Ve! ¡Skiddo, yo te elijo! – Dijo Ash lanzando su Poke-Bola.

¡Skiddo! – Dijo Skiddo listo para la batalla.

¡Flabébé, vamos adelante! – Dijo Serena lanzado su Poké-Bola.

¡Flabébé! – Dijo Flabébé alegre por poder combatir. (Nota: el Flabébé de Serena es rojo.)

¡Empiecen! – Ordenó Clemont.

¡Empoleon, usa Hidrobomba! – Ordenó Barry.

¡Emboar, Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Bianca.

Ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus respectivos ataques hacia sus oponentes. Emboar lanzo una ráfaga de llamas, mientras Empoleon lanzo agua a gran presión.

¡Esquívalo! – Ordenaros Ash y Serena al mismo tiempo. Skiddo evadió los dos ataques velozmente, mientras Flabébé los evadió flotando en el aire con gracia.

¡Skiddo, usa Látigo Cepa en Empoleon! – Ordenó Ash.

¡Flabébé, tú también usa Látigo Cepa en Emboar! – Ordenó Serena.

A los costados del cuerpo de Skiddo y del tallo la flor de Flabébé salieron dos lianas respectivamente, que fueron a golpear a sus oponentes.

¡Rápido Empoleon, esquívalo y contraataca con Ala de Acero! – Ordenó Barry.

¡Emboar esquívalo y usa Brazada! – Ordenó Bianca.

Empoleon y Emboar lograron evadir los ataques. Las alas del Pokémon de tipo Agua/Acero comenzaron a brillar para a tacar al Pokémon tipo Hierva, mientras que el Pokémon tipo Fuego/Pelea iba a golpear con la palma de su brazo derecho al Pokémon tipo Hada.

¡Esquívalo pronto! - Ordenó Ash. Skiddo logro evadir por muy poco el ataque. Por otro lado, Emboar logro conectar el golpe pero no le hiso ningún daño a Flabébé.

No lo entiendo. – Dijo Bianca confundida. – Ese ataque debió haber sido lo suficiente como para derivarlo por completo.

Eso es por qué Flabébé es tipo Hada. – Dijo Serena. – Y los tipos Hada son inmunes a los ataques de tipo Pelea, como Emboar. – Informo. Su Pokémon dio un par de vueltas en el aire.

¿¡En serió!? UY... ¡No sabía eso! – Dijo Bianca haciendo berrinche. Emboar hiso lo mismo que su entrenadora.

Ni siquiera yo... – Dijo Barry desconcertado. – Bueno no importa. ¡Empoleon usa Pico Taladro en Skiddo! – Ordenó. El pico del Pokémon Emperador comenzó a brillar y este dio vueltas muy rápido para atacar a Skiddo una vez más.

¡Detenlo con Poder Oculto! – Ordenó Serena. Flabébé genero unas esferas de energía, entonces empezó a girar rápidamente lanzándolas hacía Empoleon, lo cual detuvo su ataque y causo algo de daño.

¡Emboar, usa Lanzallamas en Flabébé! – Ordenó Bianca. El Pokémon Cerdo Fuego lanzo llamas hacia su oponente.

¡Intercéptalo con Bola de Energía! – Ordenó Ash. Skiddo genero en frente de su boca una bola de energía verde que disparo y detuvo el ataque de su oponente. – ¡Ahora, usa Doble Poder! – Ordenó. El Pokémon tipo Hierva rodeado de un resplandor amarillo comenzó a correr hacía su oponente. El ataque dio de lleno en Emboar, quien recibió bastante daño.

Gracias, Ash. – Dijo Serena.

De nada, Serena. – Dijo Ash. – Después de todo tú me ayudas primero.

A este paso nos van a ganar, sí no hacemos algo pronto. – Dijo Barry.

Tengo una idea. – Dijo Bianca. – ¡Emboar, usa atracción! – Ordenó. Emboar guiño su ojo izquierdo, del cual salieron unos corazones que pronto rodearon a Skiddo y Flabébé. Al momento de que los corazones hicieran contacto con sus oponentes, solo tuvo efecto en Flabébé, pero no en Skiddo.

¡Ay, no! ¡Flabébé! – Exclamo Serena, al ver a su Pokémon afectado por Atracción.

Eso fue muy listo, pero no funciono con Skiddo. – Dijo Barry.

Debe ser por qué es macho, cómo Emboar por lo que no funciono. – Dijo Bianca.

Pero si fue efectivo con Flabébé. – Dijo Barry. – Por lo que tenemos una oportunidad de ganar. ¡Ahora Hidrocañon! – Ordenó.

¡Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Bianca.

Empoleon lanzo una gran esfera de agua y Emboar lanzo una ráfaga de llamas. Ambos ataque fueron en dirección hacia sus oponentes.

¡Esquívalo! – Ordenaron Ash y Serena al mismo tiempo. Skiddo logro evadir los ataques, pero Flabébé por el efecto de Atracción no pudo evadirlos por lo que recibió bastante daño.

¡Vamos, Flabébé reacciona! – Ordenó Serena, pero su Pokémon seguía sin responder.

¡Empoleon, usa Ala de Acero, en Flabébé! – Ordenó Barry. Nuevamente las alas del Pokémon Emperador brillaron, fue en dirección de su oponente y lo golpe de lleno, lo cual no solo deshizo los efectos de Atracción, sí no que también le causo mucho daño.

¡Vamos, Flabébé levántate! – Ordenó Serena desesperada. Su pokémon intento levantarse para seguir peleando.

¡Ahora acabala con Carga de Fuego! – Ordenó Bianca. Emboar se rodeo con un aura de fuego y corrió en dirección de su oponente.

¡Skiddo, detenlo con Derribo! – Ordenó Ash. Su Pokémon tipo Hierva corrió con todas sus fuerzas rodeado por un aura amarilla, chocando contra su oponente, pero recibió bastante daño por la Carga de Fuego de Emboar.

¡Vamos, Flabébé! ¡Se que puedes hacerlo! – Alentó Serena a su Pokémon, el cual intento levantarse con mucha dificultad, pero de repente empezó brilla intensamente. Lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes, por qué estaba evolucionando. Y al terminar de evolucionar Flabébé evoluciono en Floette.

¡Floette! – Dijo Floette muy alegre por su evolución.

¡Genial! – Exclamo Serena emocionada, mientras sacaba su Pokédex.

Floette, el Pokémon Mono-Flor y la forma evolucionada de Flabébé. Cuando las plantas están bien cuidadas, hace un baile alegre para celebrar el florecimiento de las planta. Usa el poder oculto de las flores para combatir a sus oponentes. – Informo el Pokédex de Serena.

A demás, aprendió unos nuevos movimientos. – Dijo Serena viendo su Pokédex. – Cómo este. ¡Ahora usa Atracción! – Ordenó. A lo que Floette hiso una pose y guiño su ojo derecho, soliendo corazones que rodearon a sus oponentes. Los cuales fueron afectados por este movimiento.

¡No, Emboar! – Exclamo Bianca.

¡Vamos, Empoleon Reacciona! – Ordenó Barry.

Ninguno de los dos Pokémon escucharon lo que sus entrenadores les estaban diciendo.

¡Es ahora de terminar con esto! ¡Floette, usa Viento Mágico en Emboar! – Ordenó Serena.

¡Muy Bien! ¡Skiddo, usa Karatazo en Empoleon! – Ordenó Ash.

Floette agito la flor que llevaba y libero un viento con brillos blancos, que dio de lleno a Emboar. Por otro lado, el cuerno derecho de Skiddo comenzó a brillar y golpeo con fuerza a Empoleon. Los Pokémon Emperador y Cerdo Fuego se libraron de la atracción, pero estaban cansados por todo el daño que habían recibido.

¡Vamos, Emboar un último esfuerzo! ¡Carga de Fuego en Floette! – Ordenó Bianca.

¡Empoleon, usa Ala de Acero en Skiddo con todas tus fuerzas! – Ordenó Barry.

Emboar se volvió a rodear con un aura de fuego, mientras las alas de Empoleon brillaban. Ambos Pokémon fueron a atacar a sus oponentes con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Contraataca Karatazo en Empoleon! – Ordenó Ash.

¡Usa Disparo de Luna en Emboar! – Ordenó Serena.

El cuerno derecho de Skiddo Brillo una vez más y corrió hacia su oponente. Floette cargo una esfera de energía rosa sobre su flor, la cual disparo a hacia Emboar, que impacto con fuerza dejándolo sin fuerzas. Por otro lado, Skiddo logro evitar el ataque de Empoleon y acertando su ataque de lleno dejándolo sin fuerza.

¡Empoleon! – Grito Barry horrorizado.

¡Emboar, no! – Grito Bianca asustada.

Emboar y Empoleon, ya no pueden continuar. Skiddo y Floette, ganan. Lo que significa que Ash y Serena ganan la batalla doble. – Declaro Clemont, le ventado la mano izquierda hacia los vencedores.

¡Ganaron! ¡Ganaron! ¡Ash y Serena, ganaron! – Exclamo Bonnie muy feliz.

¡Pika! ¡Pika! – Exclamo Pikachu igual de alegre.

¡De! ¡Dedenne! – Exclamo Dedenne emocionado.

¡Muy bien hecho, Skiddo! – Felicito Ash alegre a su compañero.

¡Lo hicimos, Floette! – Felicito Serena muy feliz a su nueva amiga.

Do Skiddo – Dijo Skiddo muy feliz.

Floe – Dijo Floette alegre.

Diste una buena pelea Empoleon. Ahora regresa. – Dijo Barry regresándolo a su Poké-Bola.

Estoy orgullosa de ti Emboar. Te mereces un descanso. – Dijo Bianca regresándolo a su Poké-Bola.

Esa fue una gran batalla. – Dijo Ash a sus contrincantes mientras se acercaba con Serena y sus Pokémon. – Emboar y Empoleon se hicieron mucho más fuerte.

Gracias. Lo mismo digo, Ash. – Dijo Barry. – Entrenaste muy bien a tus Pokémon como siempre.

Sí, lo sé – Afirmó Ash.

Y sí que lo fue. – Dijo Bianca alegre. – Incluso Flabébé evoluciono en Floette, eso fue algo impresionante. Te felicito por tu gran esfuerzo, Serena.

Muchas gracias, Bianca. – Agradeció Serena. – Tú también estuviste increíble.

Te lo agradezco mucho, amiga. – Dijo Bianca con una sonrisa.

¡Oigan! ¡No se olviden que yo y Empoleon, también estuvimos increíbles! – Dijo Barry tratando de llamar la atención de todos.

¡Ya no te exaltes, Barrigón! ¡Qué te puedes secar! – Dijo Ash un tonó burlón.

Todos comenzaron a reírse por el comentario del Azabache. Luego de que todos curaran a sus Pokémon en el Centro, continuaron con su camino hacia Ciudad Yantra. Durante el camino, hablaron de todos su experiencias que pasaron desde que iniciaron sus viajes, pero Clemont estaba un poco distante en sus pensamiento, en especial sobre el Pokémon que vieron esta mañana.

Oye, hermano. ¿En qué estas pensando? – Pregunto Bonnie muy curiosa. Cosa que llamo la atención de los demás.

Ah... – Dijo Clemont saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Es que te note un poco distante. ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto Bonnie una vez más.

Estaba pensando en el Charizard de esta mañana. – Dijo Clemont. – Digo, no les parece algo raro ver uno por aquí en el bosque. Ya que el habitad natural de un Charizard son las montañas.

Cómo el Valle Charicifico, en la región Johto. ¿No? – Dijo Ash.

Exacto. – Dijo Clemont. – Lo que significa que el Charizard que vimos hoy debe pertenecerle a un entrenador que anda cerca de aquí.

Si eso tiene mucho sentido. – Dijo Serena comprendiendo.

Si hay un entrenador aquí cerca con un Charizard, pido ser el primero en enfrentarlo. – Dijo Barry muy animado.

Creo que eso va a ser muy pronto. – Dijo Bianca.

A ver... ¿Cómo por qué dices eso? – Pregunto Barry curioso.

Bianca solo señalo al cielo, donde todos vieron al Pokémon tipo Fuego/Volador de esta mañana aterrizando entre los árboles al lado derecho del camino. Barry fue el primero en salir corriendo seguido muy de cerca por Ash, Serena, Bianca, Bonnie y Clemont, este último los seguía con bastante dificultad. Cuando llegaron a ver donde aterrizo Charizard, quien estaba con un chico de cabello castaño que usaba una gorra azul, sus ojos son de azul, en su hombro llevaba un PiKachu con tres flecos en la cabeza. Ash y su Pikachu se sorprendieron al reconocer al instante quienes eran.

... son Ritchie, Sparky y Zippo. – Dijo Ash muy sorprendido. – ¡Hola, chicos! – Saludo de forma amigable.

¡Pikachu! – Saludo Pikachu alegre.

Oh... miren son Ash y Pikachu. – Dijo Ritchie a sus dos Pokémon. – ¡Hola, amigos! – Saludo.

¡Pikachu! – Saludo Sparky, que es un Pikachu

¡Raor! – Saludo Zippo, quién era el Charizard que todos vieron en la mañana.

Todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver que el castaño conocía al azabache.  
Y mientras se preparan para conocer al entrenador de Charizard.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si quieren cuéntenselo a sus amigos, conocidos y enemigos, bueno tal vez a sus enemigos no, pero eso es decisión suya.**

**Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

**El capítulo 4 se titula: "Aparecen Ritchie y Sparky"**

**Bueno, hasta la próximo... Chau...**


	4. Capítulo 4:Aparecen Ritchie y Sparky

**Hola.**

**¿Cómo estuvo su día?**

**Bueno. Yo tras salir de mis clases en la U, llovió horriblemente. Llegue a mi casa completamente mojado.**

**Bueno hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta increíble historia.**

**Apariciones: Ritchie y sus Pokémon serán participes de esta historia. A demás, de un Pokémon que se comunicara con Ash mediante una habilidad en común.**

**Bueno, sin más nada más que decir he aquí el cuarto capítulo. (ALELUYA. ALELUYA. ALELUYAAAAA.)**

**Declaración: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos

Capítulo 4: Aparecen Ritchie y Sparky

Luego de encontrarse con el entrenador de Charizard. Ash pudo reconocerlo como Ritchie, un viejo a quien conoció durante uno de sus viajes anteriores. Ambos entrenadores estrecharon las manos en señal de buena amistad, así como lo hicieron Pikachu y Sparky (un Pikachu con flequillos), solo que estos dos estrecharon sus colas con electricidad e incluso Pikachu saludo a Zippo (Charizard). Los demás estaban sumamente sorprendidos. Cuando terminaron de saludarse empezaron a conversar.

Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. – Dijo Ash feliz de ver a su amigo.

Eso fue en la región Johto. – Dijo Ritchie. – Y dime. ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? – Pregunto.

Como siempre, viajando por distintas regiones, haciendo nuevos amigos, capturando nuevos Pokémon, retando gimnasios y compitiendo en distintas Ligas. – Respondió Ash. – Y. ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo? – Pregunto.

He estado viajando mucho, capture algunos Pokémon y claro entrenándolos. – Respondió Ritchie.

Eso lo puedo ver por cómo evoluciono Zippo de Charmeleon a Charizard. – Dijo Ash. – Y supongo que viniste a Kalos para participar en su Liga Pokémon. ¿O me equivoco? – Pregunto.

Pues sí, para eso vine. – Respondió Ritchie. – Ya que no he estado compitiendo en mucho tiempo, pero no me esperaba era que tú estuvieras aquí. Lo que significa que tú también participaras en la Liga Kalos. ¿No? – Pregunto.

Por supuesto. – Respondió Ash animado. – Y te a seguro, que si nos volvemos a enfrentar no me voy a contener. – Dijo desafiante.

Pikachu Pika. – Dijo Pikachu de igual forma subiendo al hombro derecho de su entrenador.

Pues yo tampoco lo hare. – Dijo Ritchie igual de desafiante.

Pika. – Dijo Sparky de igual forma arriba en el hombro derecho de su entrenador.

Raor. – Dijo Zippo muy determinado al lado izquierdo de su entrenador.

Ambos entrenadores y sus Pokémon se miraban muy decididos a ver quién es el más fuerte. Los demás podían sentir la tensión de la rivalidad entre estos dos entrenadores hasta que Barry decidió hablar.

Disculpen. – Dijo Barry llamando la atención de los dos. – Pero alguien me quiere decir. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? Y si no lo hacen ambos recibirán una multa. – Dijo muy serió.

... Así perdona. – Dijo Ash avergonzado. – Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi amigo Ritchie; a su Pikachu, Sparky; y su Charizard, Zippo. – Presento a su amigo y sus dos Pokémon. – Ritchie. Ellos son mis amigos: Barry, Bianca, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne y Serena. – Presento a sus compañeros.

Hola soy Ritchie. – Saludo Ritchie muy amistoso. – Es un gusto conocerlos, y bueno ellos son Sparky y Zippo.

Pika. – Saludo Sparky.

Raor. – Saludo Zippo.

Hola, soy Barry y soy de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas en la Región Sinnoh. – Saludo Barry.

Es un gusto, Ritchie. Yo soy Bianca, vengo de Pueblo Arcilla en la Región Unova. – Saludo Bianca alegre.

Me llamo Clemont, soy de Ciudad Luminalia. – Saludo clemont con una sonrisa.

Yo soy su hermana menor, Bonnie y este pequeño es Dedenne. – Saludo Bonnie con una Gran sonrisa.

Dedenne. – Saludo Dedenne en el bolso de Bonnie.

Yo me llamo Serena, soy de Pueblo Boceto y vieja amiga de la infancia de Ash. – Saludo Serena amable.

¿De verdad? – Dijo Ritchie impresionado. – Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Por cierto. ¿En dónde están Misty y Brock? – Pregunto curioso.

Bueno. Después de que participara en la Conferencia Plateado, Misty regreso a Ciudad Celeste para hacerse cargo del Gimnasio de sus hermanas mayores; y Luego de que participara en la Conferencia del Valle Lily, Brock decidió estudiar para convertirse en Doctor Pokémon. – Explico Ash.

Aja. – Comprendió Ritchie. – A todos. ¿A dónde es que se dirigen? – Pregunto.

No dirigimos a Ciudad Yantra para desafiar su Líder del Gimnasio. – Respondió Ash.

Igual yo. – Dijo Ritchie. – Voy a conseguir mi tercera medalla de Gimnasio. Ven. – Mostro su medallero con sus dos medallas.

Sabes Barry, Ash y yo tenemos el mismo número de medallas que tú. – Dijo Bianca mostrando las medallas que tenía, así como sus dos amigos.

Vaya coincidencia. – dijo Ritchie asombrado. – Espero que no les moleste si yo también voy con ustedes.

Para nada, será divertido. ¿No lo creen? – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa a lo que todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo. – Muy bien, esta decidió.

Gracias, chicos. – Agradeció Ritchie.

Sí, pero primero... – Dijo Barry. – Quiero tener una batalla contra tu Charizard. – Reto al Castaño y a su Pokémon.

Por supuesto. – Dijo Ritchie animado. – Qué dices Zippo. ¿Quieres tener una batalla? – Pregunto a su Pokémon Flama.

¡Raor! – Afirmo Zippo decidido.

Muy bien, hagámoslo. – Dijo Ritchie.

Todos se hicieron a un lado para poder presenciar la batalla entre el entrenador de Sinnoh y el entrenador de Kanto. Al derecha estaba Barry sacando una Poké-Bola con la mano derecha, en frente de él estaban Ritchie con Sparky a su izquierda y Zippo a la derecha, es ultimo fue a delante para el encuentro.

Voy a enfrentarte con mi Pokémon más fuerte. ¡Sal ya, Empoleon! – Dijo Barry lanzando su Poké- Bola.

¡Empoleon! – Exclamo Empoleon completamente recuperado y listo para luchar.

Yo voy a ser el réferi. – Dijo Clemont en su lugar. – La batalla entre el Barry y Empoleon contra Ritchie y Zippo, va a comenzar. – Declaro.

¡Bueno suerte a ambos! – Dijo Ash animado.

¡Pika Pika! – Dijo Pikachu de igual modo.

Estoy muy emocionada. – Dijo Bianca. – Jamás había visto a un Charizard en persona y ahora estoy a punto de ver a uno en batalla.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Bianca. – Dijo Serena igual de emocionada.

¡Entrenadores Comiencen! – Ordenó Clemont.

Acabaremos con esto rápido. – Dijo Barry confiado. - ¡Empoleon, usa Hidrobomba! – Ordenó. El Pokémon Emperador lanzo una gran cantidad de agua a alta presión directamente hacia su oponente.

¡Vuela alto, Zippo! – Ordenó Ritchie. El Pokémon Flama voló alto para evadir el ataque de su oponente. – ¡Ahora, desciende y usa Mega Golpe! – Zippo fue en caída libre muy rápido hacia su oponente con su puño derecho lleno de energía.

¡Contraataca con Garra de Metal! – Ordenó Barry. El borde del ala derecho de Empoleon brillo y se lanzo al ataque contra su oponente. Ambos ataque impactaron uno contra el otro, generando mucho humo del cual retrocedieron velozmente ambos Pokémon, sin tener ningún daño. – ¡Ahora usa Hidrocañon! – El Pokémon Emperador disparo una esfera de agua contra su oponente.

¡Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Ritchie. Zippo lanzo una gran ráfaga de flamas contra el ataque de su oponente. Nuevamente los dos ataques impactaron uno contra el otro, pero el Hidrocañon atravesó las flamas hacia su objetivo. - ¡Esquívalo y contraataca con Ala de Acero! – El Pokémon Flama logro evadir el ataque, sus alas comenzaron a brillar y se dirigió a atacar a su oponente.

¡Tú también usa Ala de Acero! – Ordenó Barry. Las alas de Empoleon comenzaron a brillar y fue en dirección a atacar a su oponente. Los dos ataques volvieron impactar de nuevo, solo que esta vez estaban midiendo sus fuerzas. – ¡Es tú oportunidad! ¡Usa Hidrobomba! – El Pokémon tipo Agua/Acero estuvo a punto de lanzar su ataque a tan corta distancia.

¡Mega Patada! – Ordenó Ritchie. Zippo logro evadir el ataque tipo Agua por muy poco, solo para impactar una patada derecha muy fuerte en la cabeza de su oponente, quien estaba a mitad de su ataque. – ¡Ahora, usa Mega Golpe una y otra vez! – Cargo sus puños con energía y comenzó a golpear a su oponente varias veces.

¡No te quedes atrás! ¡Usa Garra de Metal, una y otra vez! – Ordenó Barry. Los bordes de las alas de Empoleon brillaron y entonces desato una ráfaga de golpes contra su oponente.

Ambos Pokémon se daban golpes el uno al otro sin para ni un solo segundo, pero era evidente que el Pokémon Emperador había recibido más daño, por lo que estaba a punto de caer debilitado, cuando de repente un aura azul comenzó a rodearlo.

¿Qué le está pasando a Empoleon? – Preguntó Bianca.

Yo te diré lo que está pasando. – Respondió Barry muy emocionado. – Es la habilidad especial de Empoleon, Torrente. El cual aumenta el poder de sus ataques tipo Agua cuando ha recibido mucho daño. – Explico.

Eso significa que podrían ganar de con un solo movimiento. – Dijo Serena muy sorprendida.

Veamos cómo aprovechan esto. – Dijo Ash.

¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! ¡Zippo, usa Lanzallamas a todo poder! – Ordenó Ritchie. El Pokémon Flama se aparto de su oponente para poder lanzar una potente ráfaga de flamas hacia su oponente.

¡Empoleon, usa Hidrobomba a máximo poder! – Ordenó Barry. El Pokémon Emperador lanzo uno gran cantidad de agua a gran presión, el cual era más fuerte gracias a su habilidad especial.

Ambos ataques impactaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero la Hidrobomba de Empoleon era más potente que pudo atravesar el Lanzallamas y acertar el ataque contra Zippo, quien recibió mucho daño y terminó cayendo en el suelo sin fuerzas para poder continuar.

¡Ah! ¡Zippo, no! – Grito Ritchie asustado.

¡Pika Pika! – Grito Sparky de igual forma.

Zippo, ya no puede continuar. Empoleon, gana. La victoria es para Barry. – Declaro Clemont.

¡Lo hicimos, Empoleon! ¡Muy bien hecho! – Felicito Barry a su Pokémon mientras lo abrazaba.

Empo Empoleon. – Dijo Empoleon feliz devolviendo el abrazo.

Lo hiciste muy bien, amigo. – Felicito Ritchie a su Pokémon.

Pikachu. – Dijo Sparky con una sonrisa.

Raor. – Dijo Zippo levantándose del suelo.

Fue una gran batalla, Ritchie. – Felicito Barry acercándose con Empoleon a su nuevo amigo. – Zippo es realmente fuerte, por un segundo creí que nos iban a vencer.

Lo sé. – Dijo Ritchie. – Pero tú y Empoleon fueron los que ganaron limpiamente, eso demuestra lo bien entrenado que esta. – Extendió su mano derecha.

Lo sé. – Dijo Barry estrechado su mano.

Eso fue increíble. ¿No? – Dijo Bianca feliz.

Sí que lo fue. – Dijo Bonnie.

Ne Ne. – Dijo Dedenne.

Sean hecho más fuertes. – Dijo Ash serió. – Y nosotros también lo haremos. ¿No es así, amigo? – Pregunto Ash muy decidido a su Pokémon.

Pikachu. – Respondió Pikachu igual de decidido.

Serena sonrió al ver la determinación de su amigo por ser más fuerte de lo que es ahora, lo cual hiso que ella también quiera ser igual de fuerte que él. Una vez que todos fueron hasta donde estaban Barry y Ritchie. Bonnie vio más de cerca a Sparky.

Disculpa, Ritchie. – Dijo Bonnie. – ¿Por qué Sparky tiene estos mechos y Pikachu no? – Pregunto.

Sparky ya tenía eso mechones antes de que lo conociera. Es solo una característica suya. – Respondió Ritchie.

¿Una característica? – Pregunto Bonnie confundida.

Yo te lo voy a explicar. – Dijo Clemont acomodándose los lentes. – Algunos Pokémon pueden tener ciertos rasgos físicos que pueden diferenciarlos de otros. Cómo por ejemplo: El Magikarp dorado que vimos en Pueblo Ambrette, es un Pokémon que posee otros colores y también tiene un mayor tamaño que un Magikarp normal. – Explico con brillo en sus lentes.

O cómo Noctowl que tiene Ash, que es también de un color diferente color y que es más pequeño que otro Noctowls. – Dijo Barry dando otro ejemplo.

¿Enserio tienes un Noctowl que es de otro color? – Pregunto Bianca curiosa.

Pues sí. – Respondió Ash. – Lo capture mientras viajaba por la Región Johto.

Si ese también es un buen ejemplo. – Dijo Clemont. – Y claro los Pokémon pueden tener otras diferencias físicas, cómo los mechos que tiene Sparky en su cabeza, lo cual hace que sea una característica propia de él mismo. – Explico.

Eso tiene mucho sentido. – Dijo Serena comprendiendo.

Sí. Muchas gracias por esa explicación, Clemont. – Agradeció Ritchie.

No hay de qué. – Dijo Clemont.

Por eso mi hermano es un súper genio. – Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Al terminar la charla, todos escucharon un fuerte rugido proveniente del estomago del azabache, quién puso sus manos sobre su pansa con cara de hambre. Pikachu solo encogió los hombros con cara de cansado de pedir disculpas.

... Perdónenme... – Se disculpo Ash avergonzado.

Pues ya era hora. ¿No? – Dijo Serena.

Todos se rieron, incluyendo a los Pokémon. Desde un globo con forma de Meowth, el Equipo Rocket estaban observando a todo el grupo con sus binoculares.

El torpe y sus amigos están con el bobo de Sinnoh, la chillona de Unova, y ahora se les une el doble del torpe. – Dijo Jessie indiferente.

Quien por cierto se ve que tiene un Charizard muy fuerte, sin olvidarnos claro de ese poderosísimo Empoleon. – Dijo James serio.

Si los atrapamos junto con el resto de sus Pokémon para entregárselos al jefe, de seguro nos va a dar un gran ascenso. – Dijo Meowth con malicia.

Entonces está decidido... – Dijo James con mirada malvada.

Nos llevaremos a Pikachu y a los demás... – Dijo Jessie con la misma mirada.

Y justo enfrente de sus narices. – Dijo Meowth con una sonrisa malvada.

¡Wobbuffet! – Dijo Wobbuffet saliendo de la nada.

Todos estaban ya en la mesa almorzando, con sus Pokémon estaban comiendo de sus tazones en el suelo. Pero oculto entre los árboles, un Pokémon misterioso estaba observando minuciosamente a cada uno de los chicos presentes, mientras ellos estaban conversando. Ritchie les presento a Cruise, que era un Pupitar que evoluciono en Tyranitar; también Rose, un Taillow que evoluciono en Sewllow; y Volt, un Joltheon que evoluciono de un Eevee. Bonnie se encontraba dándole de comer a Dedenne de su comida Pokémon.

Oye, Ritchie. ¿Tú también eres de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, no? – Pregunto Bianca.

En realidad soy de Ciudad Frotomar, pero si soy de la región Kanto. – Respondió Ritchie.

Ash. ¿Desde hace cuanto que lo conoces? – Preguntó Barry.

Desde que participamos en la Liga Añil. – Respondió Ash. – Nos hicimos amigos mientras tratábamos de encontrar al Equipo Rocket, que se habían robado a los Pokémon de todos los entrenadores que estaban en la Liga, incluyendo a los nuestros, pero al final logramos rescatarlos todos.

De acuerdo. ¿Y qué paso después de que salvaron a todos los Pokémon? – Pregunto Serena.

Fue cuando nos preparábamos para enfrentar a nuestros oponentes entre los 16 mejores de la Liga. – Continuo Ash. – Solo que no sabíamos que a quienes íbamos era él uno al otro. Excepto que cuando iba para el Estadio para nuestra batalla, el Equipo Rocket intento detenerme para que no llegar a tiempo y que me descalifiquen, si no le entregaba a Pikachu.

Eso tipos no tienen vergüenza alguna. – Dijo Serena molesta.

Se nota que ese Equipo Rocket es una verdadera molestia. – Dijo Bianca molesta.

Recibirán una gran multa por todo lo que han hecho. – Dijo Barry molesto.

Pero por suerte logre líbrame de ellos y llegue para el enfrentamiento, aunque llegue muy tarde. – Dijo Ash un poco apenado.

Aunque fue una buena batalla al principio, Ash perdió por que su Charizard se negó escucharlo y a luchar contra Sparky. – Dijo Ritchie.

Eso fue muy humillante. – Dijo Ash algo triste.

¿Tenías problemas para hacer que tú Charizard te escuchara? – Pregunto Bianca.

Sí, pero ya todo está arreglado. Charizard y yo nos volvimos a ser amigos. – Respondió Ash.

Es bueno oír eso. – Dijo Serena alegre. – Ya que eres un buen entrenador y un buen amigo. Jamás te das por vencido.

Gracias, Serena. – Agradeció Ash con una sonrisa. – Viniendo de ti significa mucho.

No hay de qué. – Dijo Serena sonrojada.

Todos comenzaron a reír incluyendo a los todos Pokémon. Pero en medio de toda esa alegría, unos extraños cubos de metal cayeron del cielo, creando jaulas las cuales atrapan a los todos los Pokémon que estaban comiendo en el suelo, salvo a Dedenne que estaba con Bonnie y luego corrió a dentro del bolso de esta. Todos los entrenadores se llevaron una mala sorpresa, al ver a sus Pokémon encerrados en jaulas y flotando hacia el cielo.

¿¡Que es lo que pasa!? – Dijo Ash exaltado mientras se levanta de la mesa junto con los otros.

¿¡Quienes son!? – Dijo Ritchie molesto.

¡Prepárense para los problemas! ¡Sí saben quiénes somos! – Dijo Jessie de forma arrogante.

¡Y más vale que teman! ¡Sí saben los que está pasando! – Dijo James con voz algo profunda.

¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación! – Dijo Jessie.

¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! – Dijo James.

¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor! – Dijo Jessie.

¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas! – Dijo James medio cantando.

¡Jessie! – Dijo Jessie.

¡James! – Dijo James.

¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz! – Dijo Jessie.

¡Ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar! – Dijo James con voz media profunda.

¡Meowth, así es! – Dijo Meowth.

¡Wobbuffet! – Dijo Wobbuffet.

¡Equipo Rocket! – Grito Ash muy molesto.

¡Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer! – Grito Serena molesta.

¡Pues, sí! ¡Y eso es apoderarnos del mundo! – Dijo Jessie de forma arrogante.

¡Y con todos sus Pokémon en nuestro poder, lo lograremos! – Dijo James muy confiando.

¡Así, que si tienen tele, ahí se ven! – Dijo Meowth de forma burlona.

¡Adiós! – Dijo el Trio de malvados mientras huían en su globo con los Pokémon enjaulados.

¡Regresen! – Dijo Ash persiguiéndolos.

¡No se saldrá con la suya! – Dijo Ritchie corriendo tras de ellos.

Serena, Barry, Bianca, Bonnie y Clemont los siguieron para poder recuperara a sus Pokémon. El globo del Equipo Rocket sobre volaba los árboles, tratando de perder a nuestros héroes. Los Pokémon intentaban escapar, pero sus ataques no tenían ningún solo efecto e sus jaulas, eran muy duras. Mientras los chicos lo perseguían, Ash escucho algo.

"_Hay una cuesta muy empinada adelante"_ – Dijo una voz en la mente de Ash.

¡Ah...! ¿Quién dijo eso? – Dijo Ash al ver que se dirigía a la dicha cuesta, se detuvo al borde de la bajada, muy cerca de caer cuesta abajo. – Vaya estuvo cerca...

¡Cuidado! – Dijo Ritchie chocando contra la espalda del azabache.

Luego, Serena se estrella contra los dos entrenadores de Kanto, seguida de Barry, Bianca y Bonnie, esta ultima di la fuerza que faltaba para que todos cayeran cuesta abajo. Clemont logro salvar a su hermana menor antes de que cayera junto con los demás. Por otro lado los entrenadores rodaron cuesta abajo, Ash protegió a Serena entre sus brazos rodando de derecha a izquierda, Barry rodaba hacia adelante, Bianca se deslizaba sobre sus pies y Ritchie rodaba sin control alguno. Cuando todos ellos legaron al fondo, Barry termino sobre su espalda quejándose por algunos golpes; Bianca se sentó sobre sus rodillas con las manos en el suelo; Ritchie termino con el pecho en el suelo con algunos raspones; y Ash termino apoyado sobre su lado derecho con Serena aun entre sus brazos, esta estaba aferrada con sus manos al pecho de su amigo de la infancia. Clemont bajo con cuidado la cuesta con Bonnie.

¿Están todos bien? – Pregunto Clemont preocupado.

Me duele la espalda... – Se quejo Barry sobándose la espalda.

Esa bajada fue horrible... – Dijo Bianca cansada.

Al menos no tienes varios raspones en todo el cuerpo. – Dijo Ritchie levantándose del suelo.

Yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú? – Pregunto Ash a la peli-miel en sus brazos.

... Sí. Estoy bien, gracias a ti. – Dijo Serena sonrojada apartándose del pecho del azabache.

De nada. – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Por los aires, el Equipo Rocket comenzó a reírse malvadamente.

Ajajajaja... Pero que zonzos, cayeron redonditos por esa cuesta. – Dijo Meowth de forma burlona.

Con los torpes fuera de la acción, podemos llevarle a nuestro jefecito todos estos Pokémon. – Dijo James muy seguro.

Y de ahí, a darnos la buena vida. – Dijo Jessie ilusionada.

¡Wobbuffet! – Dijo Wobbufet saliendo de la nada.

Los Pokémon pronto comenzaron a cansarse de tanto seguir atacando sus jaulas, sin tener éxito alguno, hasta que a Pikachu se le ocurrió una idea.

Pika Pika Pikachu Pi. – dijo Pikachu a Frokie.

Fro. – Dijo Frokie comprendiendo el plan de su amigo. Comenzó a lanzar las burbujas de su cuello hacia el suelo.

¿Pika Pika? – Pregunto Sparky sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Pikachu Pika Pi Pika. – Explico Pikachu.

Su plan consiste en usar las burbujas de Frokkie cómo un rastro para que sus Entrenadores puedan seguirlos a donde el Equipo Rocket los estaban llevando. El Pokémon misterioso vio el rastra y fue donde los entrenadores, quienes estaban buscando por donde se fue el globo del Equipo Rocket, pero no tuvieron suerte.

¿Vieron hacia donde se fueron? – Pregunto Barry buscando por el cielo.

No. – Respondieron todos a la vez.

¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Ash.

No podemos hacer mucho por que se robaron a todos nuestros Pokémon. – Respondió Ritchie.

No a todos. – Dijo Bonnie llamando la atención de todos. – Todavía tenemos a Dedenne.

¡Es cierto! – Dijo Clemont recordando algo importante. – Dedenne nos puede ayudar a buscarlos. Ya que puede rastrear la ondas de energía eléctrica que poseen Pikachu y Sparky. – Explico.

¡Eso es genial! – exclamo Bianca alegre.

Bueno ¿Y que estas esperando? Pídele que nos ayude. – Dijo Barry emocionado.

Dedenne, ayúdanos. – Ordenó Bonnie, pero no recibió respuesta. – ¿Dedenne? – Pregunto. Luego vi en su bolso, para ver al Pokémon antena estaba durmiendo. – Ah... Creo que decidió tomar una siesta... – Dijo desilusionada. Cosa que decepciono a todos.

¿Y ahora qué haremos? – Pregunto Serena.

"_Vean su derecha y siguán las burbujas."_ – Ash volvió a oír la voz en su mente. El azabache camino hacia su lado derecho y se sorprendió al ver un rastro de burbujas.

¡Chicos, miren! – Dijo Ash señalado hacia él rastro. – Frokie debió dejar un rastro de burbujas para que podamos encontrarlos.

Si los seguimos, de seguro los encontraremos muy pronto. – Dijo Ritchie.

Debemos darnos prisa. – Dijo Serena decidida.

¡Sí! ¡Andando! – Dijo Ash comenzando a correr, siendo seguido por todos sus amigos.

El Pokémon misterioso los siguió en secreto para ver a lo que pasaba. Todos vieron a varios metros el globo del Equipo Rocket, estacionado en un lugar entre los árboles, al lado estaban sus Pokémon todavía enjaulados. El trío de malvados junto con sus Pokémon estaban almorzando en celebración por la captura de sus objetivos. Ash y sus amigos se escondieron entre unos arbustos.

Sí guardamos silencio, podremos acercarnos a las jaulas y liberar a nuestros Pokémon. – Sugirió Ash.

Pero no funcionara, si todos vamos. – Dijo Ritchie. – Primero debemos distraerlos.

¿Cómo haremos eso? – Pregunto Serena.

Creo que yo puedo hacer eso... – Dijo Clemont con brillo en los lentes. – Pensé que algo como esto podría pasar así que invente esto... – Mostro lo que parecía ser un Dunsparce de metal con ruedas. – Clemont-Gear-On. Yo lo llamo "El Dunsparce Distractor".

Ah... – Dijo Serena confundida.

Lo dice en nombre... – dijo Bonnie cansada de sus inventos.

Este autómata manejado a control remoto corre a una velocidad máxima de 60 Km/h. Está diseñado para poder llamar la atención del enemigo con la apariencia de un Dunsparce, con solo ver el Equipo Rocket saldrá tras él, lo que nos dará tiempo para poder liberar a nuestros Pokémon y huir antes de que ellos vuelvan. – Explico con orgullo.

¡El poder de la ciencia es sorprendente! – Dijo Ash maravillado.

¡Vaya que lo es! – Dijo Barry igual de sorprendido.

Eso puede funcionar. – Dijo Ritchie.

¿Y funciona? – Pregunto Bianca con duda.

Eso lo veremos. – Dijo Clemont encendiendo su invento. – ¡Activado y en marcha! – Manejo su invento hasta que este salió de los arbustos en frente del Equipo Rocket.

¡Mire, es un Dunsparce! – Dijo Meowth señalándolo.

¡Ese Pokémon es muy brillante, por lo que debe ser muy raro! – Dijo James.

¡Hay que atraparlo para el Jefe! ¡Vamos! – Dijo Jessie.

¡SÍ! – Dijeron James y Meowth al mismo tiempo.

Clemont hiso que el Dunsparce de metal comenzara a corre muy rápido entre los árboles, mientras era seguido por el Equipo Rocket y sus Pokémon.

Muy bien, ya se fueron. – Dijo Ritchie observando el lugar.

Es nuestra oportunidad para rescatar a nuestros Pokémon. – Dijo Ash saliendo de los arbustos junto con sus amigos.

Todos se dirigieron a las jaulas donde estaban todos sus Pokémon, quienes se alegraron de verlos.

Descuiden, chicos. Los sacaremos de esas jaulas muy pronto. – Dijo Ash.

Procedieron a abrir cada jaula. Los Pokémon estaban tan felices que abrazaron a sus respectivos entrenadores, quienes luego los regresaron a dentro de sus Poké-Bolas, a excepción de Pikachu y Sparky, quienes subieron a los hombros de sus respectivos entrenadores.

Muy bien, ahora que todos están a salvo. Nos vamos de aquí. – Dijo Ash a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero antes de que pidieran irse, una voz conocida por ellos los detuvo.

¡A dónde creen que van! – Dijo Jessie molesta.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver al Equipo Rocket, molesto y completamente sucios. Los cabellos de Jessie, James y Meowth estaban muy esponjados, pero Inkay, Pumpkaboo y Wobbuffet solo estaban sucios, pero también molestos.

¿¡Cómo se atreven a engañarnos con un replica barata un de Dunsparce!? – Dijo james sosteniendo con la mano derecha lo que quedo del invento de Clemont, lanzándolo a los pies de su dueño.

Al menos no nos exploto en la cara esta vez... – Dijo Bonnie algo cansada.

¡Eso es jugar sucio y nosotros somos los que hacen esas cosas! – Dijo Meowth haciendo berrinche

¡Wobbuffet! – Afirmo Wobbuffet.

¡Se lo tienen merecido por robarse a nuestros Pokémon! – Dijo Serena seria y firme.

¡Eso crees niña! ¡Pumpkaboo, usa Bola Sombra! – Ordenó Jessie.

¡Inkay, dales migraña! – Ordenó James.

Pumpkaboo genero una bola de energía obscura, mientras Inkay genero una carga de energía celeste en su frente. Ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus dos ataques hacia sus oponentes.

¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno! – Ordenó Ash.

¡Sparky, tú también usa Atactrueno! – Ordenó Ritchie.

Los dos Pokémon tipo eléctrico saltaron de los hombros de sus entrenadores y lanzaron rayos de sus cuerpos, que no solo interceptaron los ataques que iban contra ellos, sí no que también continuaron hacia sus oponentes.

¡Wobbuffet, usa Espejo Escudo! – Ordenó Jessie. El Pokémon Paciente comenzó a brillar y se puso en medió del ataque y de sus compañeros, recibiendo los Atactruenos de sus oponentes y devolviéndoselos con el doble de poder.

¡Pikachu, esquívalo! – Ordenó Ash.

¡Tú también, Sparky! – Ordenó Ritchie.

Los dos Pikachu estaban a punto de ser alcanzados por sus propios ataques. Pero dos esferas de energía azul aparecieron de la nada e interceptaron con éxito los Atactruenos que iban de regreso, anulándolos por completo y salvando a los dos Pokémon ratón de una gran cantidad de daño.

¿¡Que fue eso!? – Dijo Ash completamente sorprendido.

¡No lo sé! – Dijo Ritchie muy confundido.

¿¡Quién se atrevió a hacer!? – Dijo jessie frustrada.

¡Vinieron de por haya! – Dijo James señalando con mano izquierda hacia la derecha.

Todos vieron a un Pokémon, que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre una gran rama, en un árbol cerca de donde estaban. Nada logro saber de qué tipo era, debido a que estaba oculto entre las sombras y no se podía distinguir.

¿Ese es un Pokémon? – Pregunto Ritchie.

Pues, parece que sí lo es. – Respondió Ash.

Ese Pokémon debe ser muy fuerte, cómo para poder usar un ataque como ese. – Dijo James sorprendido.

Y un Pokémon tan fuerte como ese, debe estar de nuestro lado. – Dijo Jessie muy confiada.

Primero, recuperaremos a los Pokémon de los torpes y luego, capturaremos a ese Pokémon misterioso. – Dijo Meowth con determinación.

Sin previo aviso, el Pokémon misterioso extendió sus brazos a los lados, mostrando que tenía unos picos en la parte superior de sus manos, los cuales junto y froto produciendo una onda de sonido que fue directo hacia el Equipo Rocket y sus Pokémon, haciendo que estos se taparan los oídos por lo el estruendo del sonido.

¿¡Qué clase de ataque es ese!? – Pregunto Jessie irritada.

¡Sonido Metálico, es un movimiento de tipo Acero! ¡Consiste en producir una onda de sonido chirriante con dos metales, que distrae al oponente y baja su defensa! – Respondió James sufriendo por el ruido.

¡No sé que es más molesto, tus explicaciones o este horrible sonido! – Dijo Meowth quejándose.

¡Wooobbuffet! – Dijo Wobbuffet irritado.

¡Chicos, es su oportunidad para acabar con todo esto! – Dijo Serena viendo que sus enemigos estaban distraídos.

¡Cierto! ¡Pikachu, usa Electro Bola! – Ordenó Ash.

¡Sparky, usa Tacleada de Voltios! – Ordenó Ritchie.

Pikachu salto y genero una bola de electricidad, que lanzo hacia sus enemigos; mientras Sparky comenzó a correr mientras era rodeado por un aura de energía eléctrica. Cuando el Sonido Metálico termino, el Equipo Rocket no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y ambos ataques dieron de lleno, generando una gran cantidad de humo, de cual salieron volando el Equipo Rocket y sus Pokémon.

¡El Equipo Rocket, acido vencido otra vez! – Gritaron el Trío de malvados mientras volaban por los aires.

¡Wobbuffed! – Grito Wobbuffet volando por los aires.

Una vez que los malvados desaparecieron en un resplandor. Pikachu y Sparky volvieron con sus entrenadores, para luego ir de regreso a donde estaban. Cuando regresaron al lugar donde almorzaban, ya era tarde por lo que decidieron acampar en ese mismo lugar. Durante la cena, Ritchie les conto de la vez que él, Ash, Misty y Brock, salvaron a un Lugia bebe y su padre de los malvados planes del Equipo Rocket; Cuando salvo un Centro Pokémon de ser demolido al viajar en el tiempo con la ayuda de Celebi; e incluso, cuando conoció a Moltres. Todos la pasaron bien contando sus experiencias y sueños hasta la hora de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente. Después del desayuno y de empacar sus cosas, todos continuaron su camino hacia Ciudad Yantra. Ritchie, Barry, Bianca, Bonnie y Clemont, caminaban en frente de Ash y Serena, mientras conversaban sobre las estrategias que tenían para su próxima batalla de gimnasio. Por otro lado, los dos amigos de la infancia estaban muy callados, en especial el azabache, quien estaba muy pensativo mientras era observado por la peli-miel con cara de preocupación.

Ash... ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Serena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ah... Sí ¿Por qué preguntas? – Dijo Ash confundido por la pregunta.

Es que estas muy pensativo... – Dijo Serena. – ¿Es por él Pokémon que nos ayudo el día de ayer? ¿No? – Pregunto. Cosa que hiso que todo el grupo se detuviera.

Bueno, si es eso. – Respondió Ash. – Pero también pensé en la voz de quien me aviso sobre la cuesta inclinada y sobre el rastro de burbujas que dejo Frokie.

¿Qué voz? – Pregunto Serena confundía

La voz que escuche mientras rescatábamos a nuestros Pokémon. ¿Tú no la escuchaste? – Dijo Ash muy perplejo.

No. – Respondió Serena. – ¿Y ustedes? – Pregunto al resto de sus amigos.

No. – Respondieron todos a la vez, incluyendo Pikachu, Sparky y Dedenne.

Pero qué raro. ¿Cómo es que yo fui el único que pudo escuchar esa voz y ustedes no? – Dijo Ash con muchas dudas. – _"A no ser..."_ – Pensó, pero entonces volvió a oír la voz de ayer.

"_Tú puedes escucharme..."_ – Dijo la voz en la mente del azabache.

Ah... ¡Sí, puedo oírte! ¿¡Quién eres!? – Dijo Ash muy desprevenido, buscando a quien le estaba hablando. Pikachu bajo de su hombro para verlo con cara de preocupación.

¡Pero...! ¿¡Con quién estás hablando!? – Pregunto Barry preocupado por su amigo.

¿¡No lo oyen!? – Pregunto Ash algo alterado.

No. No lo oímos – Respondió Ritchie.

Hermano... ¿Qué le pasa a Ash? – Pregunto Bonnie algo asustada. Dedenne se escondió dentro de su bolso.

No, lo sé... Esto es algo que no había visto antes. – Respondió Clemont, mientras la apartaba un poco.

Esto empieza a asustarme. – Dijo Bianca algo preocupada.

Pika Pikachu. – Dijo Pikachu tratando de calmar a su entrenador.

Ash, Por favor cálmate... – Dijo Serena acercándose para calmara su amigo.

"_La habilidad que posees es la que te permite comunicarte con migo, por eso tus amigos no pueden oírme..."_ – Dijo la voz.

¡Si sabes que puedo usar el aura, entonces yo tengo que saber quién eres! ¡Muéstrate de una vez! – Ordenó Ash, esta revelación impacto mucho a sus amigos.

"_Sí insiste... ¡Aquí voy!"_ – Dijo la voz.

Antes de que alguien del grupo hiciera o digiera algo, escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos. Bonnie, Clemont, Bianca, Barry, Ritchie, Sparky, Serena, Pikachu y Ash, voltearon para ver quién se acercaba, pero no lograron verlo, ya que este salto en el último segundo sobre sus cabezas. Cuando creyeron que había desaparecido, escucharon cómo alguien aterrizo de pie a sus espaldas. Al voltearse para ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendieron de ver que se trataba de un Pokémon, que resulto ser el mismo que lo ayudo el día de ayer contra el Equipo Rocket.

"_Aquí estoy"_ – Dijo la voz que provenía del Pokémon.

¡Espera...! ¿¡Tú eres quién me advirtió de esa inclinación, del rastro de burbujas que todos seguimos y también el Pokémon que nos ayudo a vencer al Equipo Rocket!? – Pregunto Ash completamente sorprendido.

"_En efecto. Fui yo..."_ – Afirmo el Pokémon. Cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ash.

Todos los demás estaban perplejos ante lo que pasaba entre el su amigo y el Pokémon que acaba de aparecer. Estaban tan callados, que nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que la entrenadora de Pueblo Boceto asustada y con nervios, se armo de valor para hacer solo una simple pregunta.

¿Qué es... lo que está sucediendo? – Pregunto Serena nerviosa y asustada.

Todos estaban completamente petrificados ante lo que estaba pasando. Primero, Ash fue el único de todo el grupo en poder oír una voz que nadie más pudo, ni siquiera los Pokémon; Segundo, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta es capaz de usar el aura; y Tercero, La voz que solo el azabache podía escuchar, provenía del mismo Pokémon que los ayudo en su lucha contra el Equipo Rocket.

Una gran cantidad de preguntas surgen.

Mientras esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Si sabes que Pokémon es el que puede comunicarse con Ash de esa forma. **

**Deja tu respuesta en los reviews de este Capítulo.**

**Ya que para el próximo capítulo mencionare a los que tengan la respuesta correcta.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y nos vemos hasta la próxima vez.**

**Chau... Chau...**


	5. Capítulo 5:El increíble poder del Aura

**Hola**

**¿Cómo pasaron su feriado del 1 de Mayo? Yo celebrando el cumpleaños de mi abuela.**

**Antes de empezar el Capítulo 5, Quiero felicitar a danvanime9000, Fasara, shadow 117, EratoXD, Jorge, Dream Game y Doble-R-1076, porque acertaron en que el Pokémon misterioso del capítulo anterior era Lucario. ****(We are the Champions; We are the Champions; no time for losers 'cos we are de champions of the world).**

**En este capítulo aparece Korrina, la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra y se muestra a su propio Lucario que puede Mega-Evolucionar en Mega-Lucario.**

**Y ahora les presento el nuevo capítulo de esta historia**

**Declaración: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos

Capítulo 5: El increíble poder del Aura

La última vez que vimos nuestros héroes, estos se encontraban de camino a Ciudad Yantra. Cuando de la nada, Ash escucho una voz que él solo podía oír en su mente, lo cual hiso que comenzara a alterarse y a asustar a sus amigos hasta que le exigió el dueño de la voz que se hiciera presente. Pero para sorpresa de todos apareció un Pokémon del cual prevenía la voz que Ash oía.

¿Qué es... lo que está sucediendo? – Pregunto Serena nerviosa y asustada.

Pues parece que este Lucario nos ha estado siguiendo. – Respondió Ash muy serió sin dejar de ver al Pokémon Aura. – También nos ayudo a encontrar a nuestros Pokémon y a vencer al Equipo Rocket el día de ayer.

¿Un Lucario? – Dijo Ritchie mientras sacaba su Pokédex.

¿Pika? – Dijo Sparky confundido.

Lucario, El Pokémon Aura y l forma evolucionada de Riolu. Lucario puede detectar lo pensamientos y las acciones de sus oponentes con solo leer su aura. También se dice que es capaz de comunicarse con las personas a través del aura. – Informó el Pokédex de Ritchie.

¿Es eso cierto? – Pregunto Barry sin comprender nada.

Sí. Puede hacerlo. – Respondió Ash serió.

Pero, sí puede hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que nosotros no lo escuchamos? – Pregunto Bianca confundida por el asunto.

Hay personas que pueden usar el aura cómo lo hace Lucario, por lo que son llamados usuarios de aura. Los cuales son capaces de poder comunicarse con Lucario a través del aura. Y yo soy uno de ellos. – Explico Ash serió.

Hermano... ¿Es eso cierto? – Pregunto Bonnie dudosa.

¿De De? – Pregunto Dedenne.

Había escuchado sobre eso, pero jamás pensé que sería cierto o mucho menos conocería a uno de ellos. – Respondió Clemont algo impresionado por la explicación de su amigo.

Ash... – Susurro Serena algo intranquila por cómo estaba su amigo.

Pika. – Dijo Pikachu muy preocupado por su entrenador.

Ash seguía observando al Lucario que tenía en frente, parecían estar muy concentrados el uno en el otro. La verdad es que estaban en una especie de conversación, a través del aura.

_"Dime. ¿Por qué nos estabas espiando?"_ – Pregunto Ash.

_"Siendo honesto, yo no estaba espiándolos desde un principió, estaba entrenado para aprender a detectar lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Cuando detecte un aura que no había sentido antes, fue que decidí ir a ver de dónde provenía, y entonces te encontré a ti y a tus amigos. A la vista de muchos, pareces ser un simple chico normal, algo problemático quizás, pero más allá de tu aspecto físico resultas ser alguien de buenas intenciones, determinado y con un gran espíritu de lucha."_ – Respondió Lucario.

_"Entiendo lo que dices. Y por lo que veo tú tampoco eres un Lucario cómo a otros que conocí antes. Supongo que eso significa que debes estar buscando a alguien que sea digno de ser tu entrenador. ¿No?"_ – Dijo Ash.

_"Tú suposición es correcta. Puesto que busco a alguien con las cualidades necesarias para ser mi entrenador. Así poder ser el más fuerte de toda mi especie, siendo incluso capaz de comunicarme con los demás humanos."_ – Dijo Lucario.

_"Yo debo ser el indicado."_ – Dijo Ash.

_"Aunque seas capaz de comunicarte con migo a través del aura, eso no significa que seas el indicado para ser mi entrenador. Primero debo saber si de verdad lo mereces, y solo entonces podrás ser mi entrenador."_ – Dijo Lucario.

_"Muy bien. Te lo demostrare. No sé cómo, pero hare lo que pueda."_ – Dijo Ash muy decidido.

_"Me gustaría ver eso."_ – Dijo Lucario con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silenció entre el azabache y el Pokémon Aura que se podía sentir en el aire, incluso los que no podían escuchar su conversación podían sentir que algo pasaba entre estos dos. En ese momento de silencio, todos escucharon que alguien patinaba justo hacia dónde estaban. Los chicos y sus Pokémon vieron que se trataba de un chica cómo de su edad un poco más alta que ellos, era de piel blanca, cabello rubio atado con una gran cola de caballo, de ojos color verde esmeralda. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con detalles rojos, short negros, patines blancos con rojo y su casco tenía los mismos colores, salían dos mechones grandes de los orificios del casco, usaba guantes blancos con rojo, sobre el guante izquierdo tenía una piedra extraña. Ella iba a toda velocidad, justo cuando pensaron que se iba a estrellar con ellos, salto y dio una vuelta en el aire para aterrizar al lado de Lucario.

Con que aquí estas. ¿No? – Dijo la chica muy molesta al Pokémon Aura. – ¡Es increíble que te atrevieras a irte así de la nada cuando estábamos entrenando el día de ayer! ¿¡Pero qué es lo que sucede contigo!?

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver que la chica conocía al Lucario que estaba con ellos. Entonces fue cuando Ash se decidió a hablar.

Disculpa... – Dijo Ash llamando la atención de la chica. – ¿Pero tú eres entrenadora de Lucario? – Pregunto.

Sí, algo así. – Respondió la chica. – Lo estoy entrenando. Ya que él es nuevo, y debo decir que es la primera vez que se me escapa así, y por lo que veo parece estar algo interesado en ti. Espero que no haya causado ningún problema.

No para nada. – Dijo Ash. – Solo nos sorprendió eso es todo. Por cierto. ¿Podrías decirnos tú nombre? – Pregunto, al que los demás estaban muy curiosos.

Mi nombre es Korrina, mucho gusto. – Se presento ella misma sonriendo. – ¿Y ustedes? – Pregunto amable.

Mi nombre es Ash y este es mi compañero Pikachu. – Dijo Ash.

Pikachu. – Dijo Pikachu alegre.

Me llamo Serena. Hola. – Saludo Serena.

Yo soy Barry. ¿Qué tal? – Saludo Barry.

Me llamo Bianca. Es un gusto conocerte. – Saludo Bianca alegre.

Mi hombre es Ritchie y este es Sparky. – Saludo Ritchie.

Pikachu Pi. – Dijo Sparky alegre.

Yo soy Clemont. – Saludo Clemont.

Yo soy su hermana menor Bonnie y este es Dedenne. – Saludo Bonnie.

Dedenne. – Dijo Dedenne en la cabeza de Bonnie.

Por cierto. ¿De dónde eres? – Pregunto Clemont.

De Ciudad Yantra. – Respondió Korrino alegre. – Allá soy una de las más increíbles patinadoras que jamás hayan visto.

Pues, por lo que vimos. Debe ser muy cierto. – Dijo Clemont.

Así es... – Dijo Korrina en tono juguetón.

¡Quedémonos con Korrina! – Dijo Bonnie teniendo una de sus ideas. – Por favor, Korrina. ¿Serías la esposa de mi hermano? – Propuso arrodillada sobre su rodilla derecha con la mano izquierda extendida.

De De. – Dijo Dedenne estando todavía en la cabeza de su compañera.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal proposición que hacia la niña a su nueva amiga. Korrina estaba confundida y nerviosa; Barry, Bianca, Ritchie, Sparky y Lucario estaban completamente confundidos y con la boca abierta; Ash, Serena y Pikachu reían internamente de la pena por su amigo; Y Clemont estaba muy avergonzado por lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, por lo que activo su Brazo Aipom de su mochila, el cual agarro a Bonnie por detrás de su camisa y la levanto esta la altura de su cabeza.

¡Bonnie, ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! ¡Me avergüenzas! – Dijo Clemont molesto y avergonzado, con los lentes en blanco.

¡Por favor, hermano! ¡Ella es perfecta para ti, ya tú no tienes buena condición física! – Dijo Bonnie.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a discutir, cosa que le dio gracia a todos los presente.

Bueno en fin. – Dijo Korrina. – Debemos volver a nuestro entrenamiento. ¡Vámonos Lucario! – Ordenó. El Pokémon Aura hiso caso y comenzó a seguirla.

¡Oye! ¡Espera, Korrina! – Dijo Ash deteniendo a la patinadora. – ¿Nos enseñarías tus métodos de entrenamiento? – Pregunto.

¿En serió quieren ver cómo entreno a mis Pokémon? – Pregunto Korrina curiosa.

Después de que ver lo bien entrenado que esta Lucario, queremos saber cómo lo haces, así mis amigos y yo entrenaremos nuestros Pokémon para que sean más fuertes. – Respondió Ash.

... – Pensó Korrina. – Está bien. Les enseñara, sí es que están todos dispuestos a aprender.

¡Sí! – Respondieron todos a la vez.

Bien. ¡Entonces síganme! – Dijo Korrina comenzando a patinar hacia algún lugar con Lucario.

Todos comenzaron a seguirla a paso veloz, a excepción Serena quién detuvo al azabache con un abrazo por la espada dejando los brazos de este libre. Ash estaba muy sorprendido y confundido por tan repentina acción de su amiga, noto que tenía una cara de preocupación, que daba a entender que aun estaba inquieta por lo que paso antes de que apareciera Korrina. Pikachu también lo miraba con la misma expresión en su rostro.

...Serena. ¿Te ocurre algo? – Pregunto Ash algo preocupado.

¿Es eso cierto? – Pregunto Serena.

M... ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Ash confundido.

De que puedes usar el Aura. – Respondió Serena algo sonrojada. – Puedes comunicarte a través del Aura, y también saber lo que piensan y hacen las demás personas y los Pokémon. ¿Tú puedes hacer eso? – Pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Pikachu Pika. – Dijo Pikachu preocupado.

Si soy capaz de usar el Aura, pero solo puedo escuchar y comunicarme con Lucario. De lo demás no soy capaz de hacerlo. – Respondió Ash. – A demás, que tuve una conversación con Lucario antes de que Korrina apareciera.

¿En serio? – Dijo Serena sorprendida. El asintió - ¿De qué hablaron? – Pregunto.

El quiere ser el más fuerte de todos los de su especie y ser capaz de hablar con las demás personas, pero solo lo hará sí encuentra a alguien que sea digno de ser su entrenador. – Respondió Ash serió.

Es por eso que te ha estado mirando fijamente. ¿No? – Dijo Serena asombrada.

El dijo que aunque sea capaz de comunicarme con él, debo demostrarle que soy digno de ser su entrenador. – Dijo Ash serió.

¿Pero, Korrina sabe de esto? – Pregunto Serena.

No lo sé. Pero se dio cuenta de la forma en la que este me estaba observando. – Respondió Ash.

¿Y crees que esté de acuerdo con eso? – Pregunto Serena.

Tal vez. Aunque, eso no lo sé. – Respondió Ash.

A la peli-miel le tomo unos segundos comprender lo que su amigo le había dicho, tenía algo de duda, pero al verlo a los ojos supo que estaba hablando en serió. Y conociéndolo, sabía que él sería capaz de demostrarle al Pokémon Aura de que era digno de ser su entrenador.

Entiendo. – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa, mientras deshacía el abrazo. – Pero debo decirte, que me asustaste cuando comenzaste a hablar sobre eso del Aura y de que eras el único que podía escuchar a Lucario. Pensé que te habías vuelto loco o algo así. – Se río apena por eso último.

Ja Ja... Sí. Perdóname por todo eso. No debí comportarme de esa forma. – Dijo Ash igual de apenado.

Pika Pikachu. – Dijo Pikachu muy serió con los brazos cruzados.

Descuida eso ya no importa. Ahora sé que lo que me dijiste es verdad, y estoy más que convencida de que serás capaz de demostrarle a Lucario de que eres digno de ser su entrenador. – Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

Sí, tienes razón. Lo voy a lograr. – Dijo Ash con toda la determinación y el ánimo del mundo.

¡Pika Pika! – Exclamo Pikachu alegre, subiendo al hombro derecho de su entrenador.

Ambos entrenadores y el Pokémon Ratón comenzaron a reírse, y en ningún momento se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por sus amigos, Korrina y Lucario, que se escondían detrás de unos arbustos.

Es impresionante la forma en la que estos dos se llevan bien. – Dijo Korrina asombrada. Lucario asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Y Supongo que por eso estabas viendo de esa forma no? ¿O me equivoco? – Pregunto muy seria a su Pokémon Aura, a lo que este volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. – Eso lo voy a discutir luego con mi abuelo. Después de que entrenemos.

Luego de que esperaran a los dos amigos de la infancia, todos se dirigieron a un gran lago en el bosque. Donde todos sacaron a los Pokémon que querían para poder entrenar. Ash eligió a su Pikachu y Frokie; Serena saco a su Fennekin; Clemont saco a Chespin y Bunnelby; Bonnis tenía a Dedenne; Barry a su Empoleon, Heracross y Hitmonlee; Bianca a Emboar, Miccino y Excavalier; Ritchie a Sparky y Volt. Korrina estaba en frente de todos ellos firme y severa, detrás de ella estaba Lucario sentado en posición de loto mientras meditaba.

¡Trotaremos unas cinco vueltas al lago, luego daremos una vuelta a toda velocidad! ¿¡Entendido!? – Dijo Korrina con tono serió y militarista. Todos asintieron algo nerviosos por el tono de la patinadora. Comenzaron a trotar por todo el lago. – ¡Muevan esas piernas! ¡No las arrastren! ¡Vamos, Clemont, aumenta el ritmo! ¡Tu hermana menor lo hace mejor que tú! ¡Acaso no te da vergüenza! – Grito. Cosa que avergonzó al rubio de lentes e hiso reír a todos los demás y a los Pokémon. – ¿¡De que se ríen todos!? ¡Bianca, Serena muevan más sus brazos! ¡Ash, Barry, esfuércense a un más! ¡Quiero ver de lo qué están hechos! – Ordenó. Luego de dar le las vueltas al lago, todos están un poco exhaustos. - ¡Eso estuvo bien para iniciar el calentamiento! ¡Ahora al suelo y denme treinta flexiones! ¡YA! – Ordenó. Todos se echaron de estomago y empezaron a hacer las flexiones. Y mientras hacían el ejercicio comenzaron a hablar un poco.

¡No creí que el entrenamiento fuera tan duro! – Se quejo Bianca, con sus Pokémon haciendo lo mismo.

¡Es cómo dicen por ahí **"Sí no duele, no sirve"**! – Dijo Barry esforzándose muy duro con sus Pokémon.

¡Es cómo el entrenamiento, que mi mamá me imponía cada día para ser una corredora de Rhyhorn, como ella lo fue! – Dijo Serena haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, con Fennekin de igual forma.

¿¡Tú mamá era corredora de Rhyhorn!? ¡Supongo que por eso estas en buena forma! – Dijo Ritchie algo cansado, al igual que Sparky y Volt.

¡Sí que lo es! ¡Y sabe mucho sobre ese deporte! ¡A demás de que me enseño a montar un Rhyhorn! – Dijo Ash sonriendo. Pikachu y Frokie hicieron lo mismo.

¡Por favor, chicos! ¡Me están avergonzando! – Dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

¡No...! ¡Puedo...! ¡Seguir... así! – Dijo Clemont casi sin fuerzas. Chespin y Bunnelby no tenía el mismo problema.

¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Cómo vas a tener esposa, sí no estás en buena forma como los otros! – Dijo Bonnie, con Dedenne afirmando lo que ella decía. Esto hiso que su hermano se cayera al suelo avergonzado.

¡Dejen de hablar en este momento o quieren hacer otras treinta flexiones más! ¡Eso es lo que quieren! – Dijo Korrina molesta por la charla de sus amigos. Todos siguieron haciendo el ejercicio sin decir ni una palabra. Terminando el ejercicio, la patinadora iba a dar el siguiente ejercicio. - ¡Abdominales, cincuenta! ¡Después, sentadillas treinta! ¡Luego haremos unos estiramientos! ¡Vamos, comiencen! – Ordenó. A lo que todos hicieron sin protesta alguna, con lo que les quedaba de fuerza. Al acabar los ejercicios, Korrina dijo lo siguiente. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Tomaremos un descanso de cinco minutos! ¡Ahora, relájense y respiren!

Todos estaban exhaustos, pero el más rendido era Clemont que parecía estar muerto por el agotamiento físico. Ash observo que Lucario mientras este meditaba. El azabache se acerco a él y se sentó de la misma forma para meditar a su lado izquierdo. El Pokémon Aura abrió su ojo izquierdo, vio al chico meditando a su lado, cerró su ojo y continúo con su asunto. Korrina se sorprendió al ver lo que hacía Ash para demostrarle al Pokémon Aura de lo que era capaz. Decidió acercarse a Serena, quien estaba sentada descansando con su Fennekin sentada en su regazo.

¿Sabes? Es impresionante la forma en la que tú amigo se esfuerza por ser un gran entrenador. Debe ser el espíritu de lucha el que lo hace seguir adelante o también pueden ser tus palabras de fe en él. ¿Tú qué piensas? – Dijo Korrina, llamando la atención de la peli-miel. Estas se sonrojo por lo que dijo.

¿¡Ah...!? ¿¡Acaso nos estabas espiando!? – Dijo Serena molesta y sonrojada.

... Pues sí... Pero no fui solo yo, tus amigos también lo hicieron... – Respondió Korrina un poco nerviosa. Los demás la vieron con mala cara pro que esta los delato. – ¿Qué? Mi abuelo me enseño a que debo ser honesta con mis amigos, y sí se trata de una sorpresa entonces no digo nada. – Dijo. Todos cayeron al estilo anime, excepto Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Frokie, Fennekin y Lucario. - ¡Muy bien, termino el descanso! ¡Ahora lo que aremos es...! – No pudo terminar la oración, debido a que una especie de jaula de cristal apareció de la nada, atrapando al Pokémon Aura a dentro de ella.

Todos se asustaron, luego escucharon unas risas malvadas que provenían de un globo con forma de Meowth que estaba arriba en los árboles, el cual levanto la jaula de cristal justo debajo de él con Lucario alterado a dentro de esta.

¿¡Que es lo que está pasando!? – Grito Korrina asustada.

¡Prepárense para los problemas! ¡Nosotros somos lo que está pasando! – Dijo Jessie de forma arrogante.

¡Y más vale que teman! ¡Por qué no podar detenernos! – Dijo James en voz medio profunda.

¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación! – Dijo Jessie.

¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! – Dijo James.

¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor! – Dijo Jessie.

¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas! – Dijo James medio cantando.

¡Jessie! – Dijo Jessie.

¡James! – Dijo James muy profundo.

¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz! – Dijo Jessie.

¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! – Dijo James en tomo varonil

¡Meowth, así es! – Dijo Meowth.

¡Wobbuffet! – Dijo Wobbuffet.

¡Equipo Rocket! – Gritaron todos molestos a excepción de Korrina.

¿Los conocen? – Pregunto Korrina confundida.

¡Son una bola de rufianes, que se dedican a robar los Pokémon de otros! – Respondió Ash molesto.

¡Pues es lo que hacemos! ¡Torpes! ¡Así es cómo nos ganamos la vida! – Dijo Jessie arrogante.

¡A demás, es nuestra manera de desquitarnos con este Pokémon, por lo de ayer! ¡No costaste una buena captura! – Dijo James muy seguro de sí mismo.

¡Pues esta vez será él quien nos pague lo que nos debe! ¡Cómo les quedo el ojo! – Dijo Meowth riendo de forma burlona.

¡Wobbuffet! – Dijo Wobbuffet.

¡Adiós! – Dijeron el Trío de malvados, mientras se iban volando en su globo.

¡No se saldrán con la suya! ¡Fletchinder, ve! – Dijo Ash, lanzando su Poké-Bola al aíre.

¡Fletchinder! – Dijo el Pokémon tipo Fuego/Volador al salir de su Poké-Bola.

¡Estoy contigo, Ash! ¡Skarmory, Staraptor, salgan! – Dijo Barry lanzando dos Poké-Bolas al aíre.

¡Staaaaaraptor! – Dijo el Pokémon tipo Normal/Volador saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Skar Skarm! – Dijo el Pokémon Acero/Volador fuera de su Poké-Bola.

¡No nos olviden! ¡Zippo, Happy y Rose, vallan! – Dijo Ritchie lanzando dos Poké-Bolas a l aire.

¡Freeee! – Dijo Happy (Butterfree) saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Raor! – Dijo Zippo a fuera de su Poké-Bola.

¡Sewllow! – Dijo Rose al salir de su Poké-Bola.

¡Vayan y rescaten a Lucario del Equipo Rocket! – Ordenaron Ash, Barry y Ritchie al mismo tiempo. Los seis Pokémon voladores fueron directo al globo con forma de Meowth a salvar al Pokémon Aura de su prisión de cristal.

¡Como se atreven esos torpes a tratar de quitarnos lo que robamos justamente! – Dijo Jessie molesta. – ¡James, encárgate de esto! – Le ordenó a su amigo.

¡Inkay, enséñales por qué eres el artillero de tinta! – Ordenó James lanzando su Poké-Bola al aire, de la cual salió el Pokémon parecido a un pequeño calamar volador. Este comenzó a disparar tinta en los ojos de los Pokémon voladores haciendo que estos se alteren y no sepan a donde van, por lo que tuvieron a bajar al suelo. Inkay regreso al lado de su entrenador en el globo.

¡Le dejo unos regalitos! – Dijo Meowth con una risa malévola, lanzaba varias bolas de humo sobre nuestros héroes y sus Pokémon mientras huía con sus amigos en el globo.

Cuando se disipo la nueve de humo, todos se sorprendieron al ver que el Equipo Rocket huyo sin dejar ningún rastro. Ash, Barry y Ritchie tuvieron limpiar la tinta de los ojos de sus Pokémon y regresarlos a sus respectivas Poké-Bolas; por otra parte, Clemont estaba pensando en lo que iban a hacer al respecto, Bonnie está asustada por lo que pasó mientras abrazaba a Dedenne, quien se escondió en el bolso de su amiga cuando iniciaron los problemas; Serena abrazo a su Fennekin mientras intentaba calmar a una muy alterada Bianca junto con los Pokémon de esta; Korrina mantuvo la calma y la postura frente a todos.

¡Muy bien! ¡Ya cálmense todos! – Ordenó Korrina llamando la tención de todos. – Lo que haremos será ir en esa dirección a buscar a esos maleantes y rescatar a Lucario. ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo señalando con su manos derecha en dirección donde estaba el globo del Equipo Rocket.

Todos regresaron a sus Pokémon de vuelta a sus Poké-Bolas, excepto a Pikachu, Sparky y Dedenne, y siguieron a la patinadora en la dirección que señalo con la esperanza de poder encontrar y rescatar a Lucario de las malvadas garras del Equipo Rotcket.

Escondidos entre un grupo de árboles, estaba el Equipo Rocket observando cómo Lucario trataba de romper la jaula de cristal para liberarse, pero no parecía estar funcionando.

Aja ja jajaja... has todo lo que quieras, ninguno de tus ataques va a romper nuestra jaula de cristal. – Dijo Meowth en tono burlón.

Es cristal está hecho para soportar los ataques más poderosos de Pokémon más grandes que tú. – Dijo James muy confiado.

Así que mejor no gastes tus fuerzas en vano, por qué pronto serás parte de ejercito Pokémon del Equipo Rocket. – Dijo Jessie engreída.

El trío de malvados se río de la mala suerte del Pokémon Aura. Lucario estaba presionando de furia, por lo que decidió calmarse, sentarse en posición de Loto y medito. A la vista del Equipo Rocket pensaron que se había dado por vencido, aunque en realidad estaba usando su aura para poder comunicarse con sus amigos y que lo encuentren.

En el bosque, nuestros héroes se hallaban buscando donde se escondía el Equipo Rocket. Ash y Pikachu veían en unos arbustos; Ritchie y Sparky hacían lo mismo en otro lugar; Serena, Bonnie, Bianca veían por unos árboles; Dedenne escalo uno para tener mejor vista; Clemont estaba sentado en el suelo tratando de inventar algo que los ayudara a encontrar a Lucario; Barry no entendía lo que hacía su amigo genio; Korrina trataba de hallar alguna pista sobre a donde se fue el Globo con forma de Meowth.

¿Encontraron algo? – Pregunto Korrina.

No logramos encontrar nada por aquí. – Respondió Bianca.

¿Dedenne vista algo? – Pregunto Bonnie mientras el Pokémon Antena baja del árbol hacia ella.

De De. – Respondió Dedenne negando con la cabeza.

Chicos, ¿Tuvieron mejor suerte? – Pregunto Serena.

Lo siento, pero no encontramos nada. – Respondió Ash.

Pika. – Dijo Pikachu negando con la cabeza.

Tampoco nosotros. – Dijo Ritchie.

Pi. – Dijo Sparky algo triste.

Escucharon una pequeña explosión al lado, todos vieron a Clemont y Barry con los cabellos esponjados y completamente sucios.

¡Viejo, acabas de ganarte una multa por esto! ¡Sabes cuánto me va a cobrar la tintorería por quitar estas manchas! – Dijo Barry molesto mientras se limpiaba.

mmmm... ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – Se lamento Clemont sentado en el suelo.

Esto no está funcionando. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea, que nos pueda servir? – Pregunto Korrina. Todos se pusieron a pensar por unos segundos hasta que a Serena se le ocurrió algo.

Yo tengo una idea. – Respondió Serena mientras observaba a una persona en especial. Todos miraban a esa misma persona que ella observaba, incluso los Pokémon.

¿Por qué todos me estaban mirando de esa forma? – Pregunto Ash algo nervioso.

Ash, tu puedes encontrar a Lucario usando tu habilidad con el aura. – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Que!? – Dijo Ash muy sorprendido.

Serena tiene razón. Ash, sí eres un usuario de Aura, entonces debes ser capaz de saber en donde esta Lucario. – Dijo Korrina sonriente.

Pero... Yo... No sé cómo hacer eso... – Dijo Ash muy nervioso.

¡Vamos, Ash! – exigió Barry muy serio. - ¡Sí no usas esa habilidad que tienes con el Aura! ¡Me veré obligado a darte una multa!

Por favor, Ash. – Suplico Bianca agarrando sus propias manos. – Nosotros contamos con que puedas hacer esto.

Hazlo por Lucario. Por favor, Ash. – Suplico Bonnie con cara triste.

De De Ne. – Suplico Dedenne con ojos tristes.

En contra de toda la lógica y conocimientos que poseo. Tú has sido capaz de superar cualquier problema sin importar la dificultad o el gran tamaño que esta tenga. – Dijo Clemont.

Debes intentarlo, si no el Equipo Rocket ganara. – Dijo Ritchie.

Pi Ka Pika. – Dijo Sparky.

Todos creemos en ti. Sé que puedes hacerlo. – Dijo Serena animandolo.

Pikachu Pika. – Dijo Pikachu.

... De acuerdo. – Dijo Ash muy serió. – Lo voy a intentar... – Cerro los ojos y extendió su brazos hacia adelante con la manos abiertas. Al principio no logro encontrar algo, intento con toda la concentración del mundo, pero todavía no daba con la Pista de Lucario, por lo que decidió relajarse e intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez logro obtener algo, gira a su izquierda dio uno dos pasos hacia adelante y escucho una voz, la cual reconoció como la voz del Pokémon que estaba buscando.

_"¿Puedes oírme Ash?"_ – Dijo Lucario a través del aura.

_"Sí te escucho fuerte y claro Lucario. ¿En dónde estás?"_ – Pregunto Ash.

_"Estoy a unos 127 metros de donde estás tú y todos lo demás"_ – Respondió Lucario.

_"De acurdo. Vamos para allá."_ – Dijo Ash.

¡Chicos, ya sé donde esta Lucario! ¡Síganme! – Dijo Ash comenzó a correr en la dirección de donde provenía la voz de Lucario, con Pikachu subiendo al hombro derecho de su entrenador. Todos comenzaron a seguirlo a paso veloz.

Mientras tanto el Equipo Rocket se estaba preparando para irse del lugar hasta que notaron que el Pokémon Aura estaba muy calmado para estar encerrado.

¿No creen muy raro ver a un Pokémon cómo Lucario muy calmado, aun sabiendo que está en una jaula de la cual no puede salir? – Pregunto Meowth dudoso.

Tienes razón, Chimuelo. Está demasiado calmado para estar enjaulado. – Respondió James igual de dudoso.

¿¡Que no ven, par de tonto!? ¡Que es un truco, para que abramos la jaula y así intente escapar! – Dijo Jessie muy seria.

¡Esos es cierto! ¡Por poco y nos engaña el Oráculo del aura! – Dijo James.

¿¡Te crees muy listo!? ¿¡No, zonzo!? – Dijo Meowth en tono de superioridad.

Lucario, quien aun estaba en pose de meditación, abrió los ojos miro al trío de malvados y comenzó a reír.

¡Oye! ¿¡Pero de que te estás riendo!? – Dijo Meowth molesto.

¡Sí! ¿¡Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia!? – Dijo James irritado.

¡A lo mejor estar encerrado en esa jaula le afecto el cerebro! – Dijo Jessie sin comprender nada.

¡Equipo Rocket! – Grito Ash.

El trío de malvados miraron sorprendidos a la izquierda, donde estaban Ash y todos sus amigos listos para la acción.

¡Los torpes! – Exclamo Meowth.

¿¡Pero cómo fue que nos encontraron!? ¡Si nos aseguramos de perderlos y de no dejar rastro! – Dijo James molesto.

¡A quién le importa! ¡Ahora debemos deshacernos de los torpes! ¡Pumpkaboo, sal ahora! – Dijo jessie lanzando su Poké-Bola al aíre.

¡Pumpkaboo! – Dijo Pumpkaboo saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Inkay, órale! – Dijo James lanzando su Poké-Bola al aíre.

¡Inkay! – Dijo Inkay saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Si es pelea lo que quieren, pelea es lo que tendrán! – Dijo Ash muy serió, mientras él y sus amigos sacaban sus Poké-Bolas.

¡Esperen! – Dijo Korrina deteniéndolos con su mano izquierda. - ¡Ellos robaron a Lucario, y debo ser yo quién los enfrentes para salvarlo! – Saco una Poké-Bola. - ¡Ahora! ¡Lucario, sal a luchar! – Lanzo su Poké-Bola al aíre.

¡Aaar rawr! – Dijo Lucario al salir de su Poké-Bola.

Todos se sorprendieron por esto, al ver al otro Pokémon Aura, notaron que era diferente al otro que conocieron, a demás este traía una especie de collar con una piedra muy rara en el.

¿¡Korrina tiene dos Lucario!? – Dijo Barry completamente sorprendido.

¿¡Ese eso posible!? – Dijo Bianca impactada.

¿¡Si tenías otro Lucario, entonces por qué no lo usaste para buscar al que te robaron!? – Dijo Ritchie sin entender nada.

¡Quisiera darles a todos una explicación, pero primero debo salvar a mi otro Lucario! – Dijo Korrina lista para pelear así como su otro Pokémon Aura.

¡Con que tienes otro de eso Oráculo de aura escondido! ¿¡No!? – Dijo James.

¡Qué importa! ¡Sí atrapamos a ese otro Lucario junto con el que ya tenemos, más las dos ratas amarillas, de seguro el jefe nos dará un gran aumento! – Dijo Jessie con confianza.

¡Vallan por esa Pokémon y los otros dos! ¡Ahora! – Dijo Meowth.

¡Pumpkaboo, Usa Bola Sombra! – Ordenó Jessie.

¡Inkay, jaqueca instantánea! – Ordenó James.

Pompkaboo, genero una bola de energía obscura, mientras que Inkay creó un rayo de energía celeste. Ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus ataques así su oponente.

¡Lucario, esquívalo! – Ordenó Korrina. Su Pokémon Aura salto muy alto para esquivar los dos ataques. – ¡Usa Aura Esfera! – Ordenó. Estando en el aíre, Lucario junto sus manos a su lado derecho y genero una bola de energía azul, la cual lanzo así sus oponentes.

¡Wobbuffet, usa Espejo Escudo! – Ordenó Jessie. El Pokémon paciente se puso en medió del ataque con un gran brillo cubriendo su cuerpo. Cuando el ataque hiso contacto con él, devolvió el Aura Esfera de regreso a su oponente con el doble de poder.

¡Bloquéalo! – Ordenó Korrina. Lucario cruzo sus brazos para protegerse, al momento de recibir el ataque de vuelta. Logro resistir, pero recibió bastante daño. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupada. El Pokémon Aura afirmo con la cabeza. – Esto bastante impresionada por la forma en la que sus Pokémon trabajan en conjunto para intentar vencernos a mí Lucario y a mí. – Dijo. Cosa que no comprendieron sus amigos.

Muchas gracias. – Dijo Jessie sonriendo.

Normalmente no recibimos halagos así todos días. – Dijo James con tono profundo.

Pero aun así están muy lejos de ganar. – Dijo Korrina.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Pregunto Meowth confundido.

Sus Pokémon no están muy bien entrenados, a demás, el vínculo que tienen con ellos no es lo suficientemente muy fuerte para poder vencernos. – Dijo Korrino haciendo un gesto de negación con su mano derecha. – Pero mi Lucario y yo tenemos un fuerte vínculo que nos une desde hace mucho tiempo. El cual le dará a mí Pokémon el poder para vencerlos. – Levanto su mano izquierda en forma de puño enseñando la piedra que esta sobre su guante.

¿De qué está hablando hermano? – Pregunto Bonnie dudosa.

Me temo que no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando. – Respondió Clemont.

¿Tú qué crees que sea Ash? – Pregunto Serena.

No estoy seguro. – Respondió Ash.

Les mostrare el poder de nuestro vínculo. – Dijo Korrina, presionando la piedra en su guante izquierdo con el dedo índice derecho. La piedra en su guante y la piedra en el collar de Lucario comenzaron a brillar intensamente. – ¡Lucario, Mega Evoluciona! ¡Ya! – Ordenó levantando su mano izquierda en un puño. Salieron unos rayos de energía de la piedra del guante, así como de la piedra de Lucario, al hacer contacto la energía fue directo al Pokémon Aura, quién se envolvió en una esfera de luz. Al deshacerse la esfera de luz, esta dio a la vista un Lucario transformado el cual mostro brevemente el símbolo de ADN en frente de este. Lucario se hiso un poco más grande, los sensores de su cabeza se hicieron más largos, se separaron y se deformaron con las puntas rojas; El pelaje amarillo de su cuerpo se hiso más abundante que envolvió su cola; La diferencia en el grosor de sus piernas desapareció, haciendo una mezcla entre azul y negro en los brazos y piernas, cuya manos y pies se enrojecieron; le salieron nuevos picos en la parte superior de las manos y pies, e incluso en sus hombros. – ¡Mega-Lucario! ¡Listo para la batalla! – Dijo animada.

¡Aaaawr! – Grito Mega-Lucario a todo volumen.

Todos estaban asombrados ante tal transformación. Ash y los demás estaban completamente nudos por la increíble transformación de Mega-Lucario. El Equipo Rocket estaba maravillado y a la vez asustado de solo imaginar el poder que tiene el Pokémon Aura. Mientras que el Lucario que estaba en la jaula sabía que dentro de poco sería libre de su prisión.

Es la primera vez que veo a un Pokémon hacer algo cómo eso. – Dijo Ritchie completamente asombrado.

Pika. – Dijo Sparky afirmando lo que su entrenador dijo.

Es realmente impresionante. – Dijo Bianca asombrada.

Debe ser uno de esos Mega-Pokémon de los que he escuchado hablar y yo quiero uno de esos. – Dijo Barry muy impresionado.

Ese Pokémon se ve muy poderoso incluso para nosotros. – Dijo james algo intimidado.

¡No se desconcentren y apresúrense a vencerlo, para que se lo llevemos al jefazo! – Exigió meowth.

¡Pumpkaboo, Usa Drenadoras! – Ordenó Jessie.

¡Inkay, dispárale de tu tinta! – Ordenó James.

Pumpkaboo disparo un semilla cargada de energía desde su cabeza, mientras Inkay disparo tinta desde su boca. Ambos ataque fueron directo hacia su oponente.

¡Esquívalos y contraataca con Velocidad Extrema! – Ordenó Korrina. Mega-Lucario evadió los ataques con gran velocidad y luego se cargo de gran energía para atacar con mayor velocidad.

¡Es muy rápido! – Exclamo Bonnie sorprendida.

¡De De! – Exclamo Dedenne.

¡Ni siquiera yo lo pude ver! – Exclamo Clemont impactado.

¡Wobbuffet, Espejo Escudo! – Ordenó Jessie. El Pokémon espejo se apresuro a ponerse en el camino de su oponente, pero antes de que pudiera ejecutar su movimiento, Mega-Lucario lo golpeo de lleno a él y a sus compañeros, mandándolos contra sus entrenadores. Esto dejo perplejos a todos.

¡No solo es rápido, también es muy fuerte! – Exclamo Serena atónita.

¡Tiene un poder asombroso! – Exclamo Ash asombrado.

¡Pika! – Exclamo Pikachu igual de asombrado.

¡Ahora libera a Lucario con Hueso Veloz! – Ordenó Korrina. Mega-Lucario formo con sus manos dos huesos de energía con los cuales golpeo la jaula de cristal y destruyéndola para liberar a su camarada, quién corrió al lado de sus amigos. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto. Lucario afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza. – ¡Muy bien, Terminemos con esto! ¡Usen Aura Esfera! – Ambos Pokémon Aura crearon esferas de energía azul; el Aura Esfera de Mega-Lucario era más grande que la de Lucario. Ambos lanzaron sus ataque directo hacía el Equipo Rocket, mandándolos a volar por los aíres.

¡El Equipo ha sido vencedo otra vez! – Gritaron el trió de malvados antes de desaparecer en el cielo.

¡Wobbuffet! – Grito Wobbuffet desapareciendo en el cielo.

Buen trabajo, Mega-Lucario. – Felicito Korrina a su Pokémon.

Awr. – Dijo Mega-Lucaior regresando a su forma normal. Su entrenadora lo regreso a su Poké-Bola.

¡Eso realmente increíble! – Dijo Bonnie totalmente maravillada.

¡Tiene razón fue asombroso! ¿¡Dime donde puedo conseguir uno como ese!? – Dijo Barry entusiasmado.

¿Me respondes la pregunta que te hice hace poco? – Dijo Ritchie curioso.

Sí. Por favor, dinos. – Pidió Bianca. Los demás tenían la misma duda.

Bueno. – Dijo Korrina pensando por donde comenzar. – Primero para responder la pregunta de Ritchie, el Lucario que utilice en la batalla fue uno que entrene desde que era un pequeño Riolu, por lo que no tiene el mismo comportamiento, actitudes y habilidades que este Lucario que esto entrenando, ya que mi abuelo lo trajo tal y como está desde el bosque, a demás de que creo que le conto historias sobre los antiguos guardianes del Aura; Y lo segundo, es un secreto. – Explico haciendo un gesto de silencio con su mano dereche y guiñando el ojo izquierdo. – En fin. Creo que lo mejor será que los guie a Ciudad Yantra, después de todo lo que han hecho hoy día. Así que síganme. – Comenzó a dirigirse de regreso al camino junto con todo el grupo.

En cuestión de una hora, todos llegaron a ver Ciudad Yantra un lugar con edificios grandes y casas de dos pisos de alto. En una isla conectada por un camino de tierra estaba la Torre Maestra. Todos estaban maravillados con el gran paisaje que tenían en frente.

He aquí Ciudad Yantra, mi hogar. – Dijo Korrina extendiendo su mano derecha así el lugar. – A todo esto. ¿Qué es lo que los trae aquí? – Pregunto.

Veras. Barry, Bianca, Ritchie y yo vinimos aquí para desafiar al Líder de Gimnasio y conseguir cada una nuestra tercera Medalla de Gimnasio. – Dijo Ash animado. Sus tres amigos asintieron con la cabeza.

Muy bien. – Dijo Korrina con una sonrisa. – Escuchen. Voy a dejar a Lucario en la Torre Maestra, y de ahí si ganan sus batallas de gimnasio les diré el secreto de la Mega-Evolución. ¿De acuerdo? – Todos aceptaron el acuerdo. – Excelente. Nos veremos pronto en mi gimnasio. ¡Adiós! – Se despidió mientras se iba patinando a toda velocidad con Lucario hacía la Torre Maestra.

¡Hasta pronto Korrina! – Se despido Bonnie moviendo las manos.

¡Esperamos verte pronto! – Dijo Bianca moviendo su brazo derecho.

Todos se despidieron de su nueva amiga, hasta que ya no podían verla a la distancia. Clemont noto algo que dijo la patinadora antes de irse.

Oigan. Ella dijo que la veríamos muy pronto en su gimnasio. ¿Qué creen que significa eso? – Pregunto Clemont con duda.

Supongo que eso significa que ella debe ser dueña de un gimnasio, pero el único gimnasio aquí es el Gimnasio Pokémon. – Respondió Ritchie analizando lo que dijo Korrina.

Eso significa, que ella es la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra, que se especializa es Pokémon de Tipo Pelea. – Dijo Serena algo dudosa.

A todos les tomo una milésima de segundo entender lo que habían oído de su amiga. En tan solo unos segundos, Ash, Barry, Bianca y Ritchie, empezaron a correr en dirección hacia la ciudad en busca de su amiga y su gimnasio. Pikachu y Sparky se aferraron fuertemente a sus respectivos entrenadores. Serena, Bonnie y Clemont trataron de seguir a sus amigos lo más rápido que podían.

_"Gracias Ash. Sin duda alguna eres un chico muy especial, de seguro serás capaz de ayudarme a ser el más fuerte de toda mi especie."_ – Pensó Lucario mientras iba con Korrina a la Torre Maestra.

Ahora que nuestros héroes descubrieron que su nueva mi amiga es la Líder de Gimnasio, están en camino para conseguir su tercera medalla de gimnasio y descubrir el secreto de la Mega-Evolución. Sin saber qué es lo que les espera en Ciudad Yantra, al encontrarse con unos rostros conocidos.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**Si les gusto dejen sus reviews aquí para que yo pueda verlos.**

**Les agradezco por su apoyo y por seguir esta historia que cree por gusto.**

**Y como se me olvido mencionar en el capítulo anterior el nombre de este, le dejo el titulo del próximo que es: Capítulo 6: El torneo de Ciudad Yantra.**

**Pero antes de irme, les dejare un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

"_**Nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Yantra donde se encuentran con un amigo de Ash y Bianca: Stephan; pero también se encuentran con Paul, Trip y Calem. Todos quieren desafiar a Korrina, pero como no se deciden quién la va a enfrentar, ella decide organizar un torneo y el ganador tendrá el derecho de tener una batalla de gimnasio por la Medalla Estruendo (Así es como se me ocurrió llamar a Medalla Lid)."**_

**Muy bien espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto... hasta la próxima... Chau Chau...**


	6. Capítulo 6:El torneo de Ciudad Yantra

**Hola**

**¿Cómo han estado todos?**

**Yo he estado bien, algo ocupado con la universidad, yendo a un gimnasio y entrenado Kenpo Karate. Pero en general estoy bien.**

**Hoy les traigo el Capítulo 6 de mi historia... Es increíble que haya llegado hasta aquí. ¿Eh?**

**El personaje que aparece es Gurkinn, el abuelo de Korrina. A demás de que vuelven a aparecer otros personajes que les mencione en el anterior capítulo y otros que no mencione, pero que aparecerán en este capítulo.**

**Ahora sin más espera, he aquí el capítulo seis de esta gran historia. (YEEEEEAAAAAAH.)**

**Declaración: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos

Capítulo 6: El torneo de Ciudad Yantra

Después de conocer a Korrina, a su nuevo Lucario y a su otro Lucario que puede Mega-Evolucionar, y de descubrir que ella es la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra. Ash, Pikachu, Ritchie, Sparky, Barry, Bianca, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Dedene han llegado a su destino para conseguir cada uno su próxima medalla. Bueno, en realidad Ash, Ritchie, Barry y Bianca están corriendo a toda velocidad para ver quien enfrenta primero a Korrina, pero para eso deben primero encontrar el gimnasio y después ver quien la enfrenta primero.

Llegaron al lado norte de la plaza central muy exhaustos y jadeando de tanto correr, Ash estaba sentado en el piso con ambas piernas un poco dobladas en el piso con Pikachu a su izquierda, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda con su mano derecha; Ritchie estaba sentado de rodillas con Sparky a su derecha, mirándolo con expresión de preocupado; Barry estaba totalmente rendido en el suelo; Bianca estaba parada con sus manos sobre las rodillas.

¡Es increíble que no nos diéramos cuenta de que Korrina es la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra! – Dijo Ash cansado.

¡Lo increíble es que no nos dimos cuenta de eso, justo cuando nos dijo que la veríamos en su gimnasio! ¡Eso fue bastante claro! – Dijo Ritchie igual de cansado.

¡Lo que a mí me parece increíble, es que ella sea tan rápida que ni siquiera vimos por donde se fue! – Dijo Barry levantándose del piso.

¡Oigan y a todo esto! ¿¡Alguien sabe dónde está el gimnasio!? – Pregunto Bianca.

... – Pensaron los chicos. – No sabemos. – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Pikachu y Sparky cayeron de forma anime al suelo.

... Para que les pregunte. – Dijo Bianca algo cansada.

¡Chicos! – Dijo Serena alcanzando a sus amigos. –... Por favor, no vuelvan salir corriendo así de la nada. – Suspiro cansada y molesta con Bonnie y Clemont siguiéndola.

Perdónanos. Por favor. – Dijo Ash, a lo que su amiga asintió alegre. Luego, escucharon que alguien cayó al suelo de tras de ellos y vieron al genio tirado de espalda en el suelo

¡Ya no puedo más! – Dijo Clemont tratando de levantarse.

Hermano, después de que te consiga una esposa, te inscribo en un gimnasio. – Dijo Bonnie regañando a su hermano.

Ah... – jimio Clemont volviendo a caer al suelo cansado y avergonzado.

Bueno. ¿Y en donde queda el Gimnasio? – Pregunto Ash, levantándose del suelo con Pikachu subiendo a su hombro derecho. Ritchie y Sparky hicieron lo mismo.

Déjenme ver... – Dijo Serena mientras veía en su guía electrónica la ubicación de su objetivo.

El gimnasio esta a la izquierda, cerca del camino que conduce a la Torre Maestra. – Dijo un joven de tras de todo el grupo. Todos voltearon a ver a un chico peli-rojo de ojos azules, algo gordo pero musculoso montado en un Zebstraika. Ash y Bianca sabían quién era ese entrenador.

¡Stephan! ¡Hola, amigo! – Saludo Ash animado.

¡Qué gusto volverte a ver, Stephan! – Saludo Bianca muy alegre.

¡Hola amigos! ¿¡Como están!? – Saludo Stephan de forma amigable. - ¿¡Y quiénes son ellos!? – Pregunto a los demás.

Así, ellos son Barry, Ritchie, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. – Dijo Ash presentando a los susodichos. – Chicos él es Stephan, es un amigo que Bianca y yo hicimos mientras estábamos en Unova. – Presento a su amigo.

Jamás había visto a ese Pokémmon. – Dijo Ritchie sorprendido, sacando su Pokédex.

Zebstraika, el Pokémon atactrueno y la forma evolucionada de Blitzle. Zebstraika se mueve a la velocidad de un relámpago mientras produce el sonido del trueno a todo galope. – Informo el Pokédex de Ritchie.

Hola, mucho gusto soy Stephan, por favor recuérdenlo bien. – Saludo Stephan amablemente.

Hola, yo soy Barry. Mucho gusto en conocerte. – Saludo Barry.

Yo soy Ritchie, y este es mi compañero Sparky. – Saludo Ritchie.

Pikachu. – Saludo Sparky en el hombro derecho de su entrenador.

Me llamo Serena. – Saludo Serena con una sonrisa.

Hola, yo soy Clemont. – Saludo Clemont levantándose del piso.

Yo soy su hermana menor, Bonnie y este es Dedenne. – Saludo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa.

De Dedenne. – Saludo Dedenne sobre la cabeza de su amiga.

Es un gusto conocerlos a todos. – Dijo Stephan bajado por el lado izquierdo de Zebstraika. – Supongo que están aquí para conseguir una batalla con el Líder de Gimnasio. ¿No? – Pregunto.

Pues sí a eso vinimos. – Respondió Ash. – Y tú también viniste por eso. ¿No? – Pregunto seguro.

Pues, claro. – Respondió Stephan. – A que otra cosa vendría aquí. A demás, escuche rumores sobre que la Torre Maestra está relacionada con lo que llaman Mega-Evolución, y que el Líder de Gimnasio tiene un Pokémon que puede transformarse en una versión completamente distinta de sí mismo.

¡Pues ese rumor de que su Pokémon se transforma en otro es cierto! – Dijo Barry emocionado. – ¡Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos hacer eso!

¿¡En serio!? – Pregunto Stephan sorprendido y emocionado. – ¿¡Y cómo era!? ¿¡Qué clase de Pokémon!?

Era un Lucario. Y sobre su transformación, no sabemos cómo describirlo en palabras por lo que deberías verlo por ti mismo. – Respondió Barry.

Eso quisiera, pero ayer cuando llegue por la mañana, me dijeron que el Líder salió a entrenar al bosque y que no saben cuando volverá. – Dijo Stephan decepcionado.

Vamos, anímate. Por qué ya volvió. – Dijo Ritchie.

¿De verdad volvió? – Pregunto Stephan.

Pues, sí. – Dijo Clemont. – Y la conocemos en persona.

Con que es una chica, el Líder especialista en Tipo Pelea. – Dijo Stephan sorprendido.

Su nombre es Korrina, y será la futura esposa de mi hermano. – Dijo Bonnie.

¡Por favor, Bonnie! ¡Ya deja eso una vez! – Dijo Clemont avergonzado. Todos sus amigos se rienron en voz baja de la pena.

Bueno. ¿Nos puedes mostrar el camino hacia el gimnasio? – Pregunto Ash.

Por supuesto que sí. Ya que todos vamos hacia el mismo lugar. – Respondió Stephan con gran animó.

Oye, hermano. ¿Puedo ir sobre Zebstraika? – Pregunto Bonnie con cara de suplica.

Solo sí Stephan lo permite. – Dijo Clemont.

Claro, no problema. ¿Qué dices Zebstraika? – Pregunto Stephan a su Pokémon.

Zebs. – Dijo Zebstraika afirmando con la cabeza.

Eso significa que sí. – Dijo Stephan, alzando a Bonnie sobre la Espalda del Pokémon Atractrueno.

¡Sí! – Dijo Bonnie emocionada. Dedenne se sentó delante de su amiga.

¡Muy bien! ¡Todo el mundo en marcha! – Dijo Ash extendiendo su mano derecha en un puño hacia el cielo.

¡Pika Pika! – Dijo Pikachu haciendo lo mismo.

Todos fueron de caminó hacia el gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra. En el camino, Stephan, Ash y Bianca les contaron a sus amigos sobre los torneos en los que participaron en Unova, como cuando Ash llego a las finales de la Batalla de Club; o Stephan ganando la Clubexplosión con Sawk al enfrentar a Montgomery; e incluso de la participación de los tres en la Liga Unova. Barry relato sobre su participación en el Torneo del Festival de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, aunque perdió contra el azabache y este tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentar a su padre, el magnate de la Torre, Palmer.

Oye, Stephan. ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al gimnasio? – Pregunto Clemont cansado de caminar.

Ya no falta mucho amigo. Solo unos cuantos metros más y llegamos. – Respondió Stephan con su mano derecha apoyada sobre el cuello de Zebstraika. – A propósito. ¿Quién de nosotros será el primero en desafiar a Korrina? – Pregunto.

Pues, yo quiero ser el primero en desafiarla. – Respondió Ash muy decidido.

¡Pika! – Dijo Pikachu igual de decidido.

A no. Seré yo quien la enfrente primero. – Dijo Barry muy serio.

¡Oigan! Que no tienen modales. Las damas primero. – Dijo Bianca algo molesta.

¡Disculpen! Pero se olvidan de mí. – Dijo Ritchie molesto.

¡Pikachu! ¡Pika! – Dijo Sparky igual de molesto.

Escuchen, Chicos. Yo también quisiera enfrentar a Korrina, pero debe informales que hay otros tres entrenadores más que quieren enfrentarla. – Dijo Stephan.

¿Hay otros tres entrenadores que están aquí por una batalla de gimnasio? ¿Y quiénes son? – Pregunto Serena curiosa.

Pues uno de ellos se llama Trip, es un entrenador a quien Ash, Bianca y yo conocimos estando en Unova. Parece ser un chico muy habilidoso y tiene Pokémon muy bien entrenados, pero es muy confiado y arrogante, lo cual le costó la primera ronda de varios torneos en los que participo e incluso en las eliminatorias de la Liga Unova. – Dijo Stephan.

Sí, lo sé. Me encontré con él hace poco. Espero que se haya hecho aun más fuerte desde entonces. – Dijo Ash.

Supongo, que si un día lo enfrento en una batalla, no tendré que es forzarme mucho. – Dijo Barry muy confiado de sí mismo.

Por favor, no te confíes demasiado, Barry. – Dijo Ash en tono burlón.

¿¡A caso crees que no voy a ser capaz de vencerlo!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Es eso!? – Dijo Barry muy molesto.

Yo... solo decía... – Dijo Ash algo nervioso.

No te exaltes. ¿Quieres? – Dijo Serena poniéndose en medio de los dos entrenadores. – Es solo una sugerencia. – Puso una cara muy seria.

Pikachu Pika. – Dijo Pikachu estando de acuerdo con la peli-miel.

¿Y qué hay de los otros dos? – Pregunto Ritchie.

Bueno. El otro se llama Paul, es un entrenador muy frío, calculador y muy arrogante. Viene de la Región de Sinnoh, escuche que solo busca Pokémon que sean fuerte y que libera a los que considera débiles. A demás, de no tiene ninguna pisca de respeto hacia sus rivales ni a sus Pokémon y escuche que se enfrento a Cynthia y perdió. – Dijo Stephan.

Es increíble que existan personas cómo él en este mundo. Me gustaría darle una lección a ese sujeto. – Dijo Bianca algo molesta.

Se a lo que te refieres. – Dijo Serena muy seria.

¿Y quién es el último? – Pregunto Clemont.

Sí, dinos ya Stephan. – Dijo Bonnie un poco impaciente.

En eso estoy. – Dijo Stephan. – El ultimo es un chico llamado Calem, y bueno... No sé mucho de él, ya que es un novato que recién inicio su viaje, pero escuche que atrapo a un Absol muy fuerte entre otros Pokémon, y también escuche que ha vencido a varios entrenadores desde atrapo a ese Absol, debe ser alguien bastante bueno si puede mantener una racha ganadora de cuarenta y nueve victorias.

"_... El esta aquí..."_ – Pensó Serena un tanto tensa.

Serena. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Ash preocupado.

Si, lo estoy. ¿Por qué preguntas? – Dijo Serena nerviosa.

Pareces estar muy tensa. – Dijo Ash.

Bueno. Quizás lo estoy. – Dijo Serena un tanto avergonzada.

¿Acaso estas nerviosa por volver a ver a Calem, después de lo del bosque? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues... – Iba a responder Serena, pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña rubia.

¡Chicos! ¡Miren! – Exclamo Bonnie emocionada, señalando hacia adelante con su mano derecha, apoyándose sobre el cuello de Zebstraika con Dedenne sobre su cabeza de esta. - ¡Veo el gimnasio, justo enfrente!

¡Dedenne! – Dijo Dedenne muy emocionado.

...Phew... – Suspiro Serena aliviada por qué no tuvo que responderle a su amigo.

¡Ya estamos muy cerca! ¡Vamos! – Dijo Ash empezando a correr con Pikachu en su hombro derecho. Serena lo siguió de cerca.

¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! – Dijo Ritchie empezando a correr con Sparky en su hombro derecho.

¡Van a recibir una multa, por tramposos! – Dijo Barry molesto y corriendo tras de ellos. Bianca corrió detrás de él.

¡Vamos, Zebstraika! ¡Adelante! – Dijo Stephan empezando a correr con Zebstraika a su lado derecho. Bonnie y Dedenne se aferraron a la espalda del Pokémon Atactrueno.

¡Por favor, chicos! ¡Debemos dejar de correr! – Dijo Clemont tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos.

Todos se acercaron a paso veloz hacia el gimnasio. Pero para sorpresa de todos, había otras tres personas en la entrada del lugar. Eran Paul, Trip y Calem quienes estaban esperando en silencio a que la Líder llegara. Paul estaba enfrente de la entrada principal; Trip veía los alrededores; y Calem estaba apoyando su espalda sobre un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

¡Miren! ¡Son Paul, Trip y Calem! – Dijo Ash deteniéndose junto con el resto de sus amigos y llamando la atención de los susodichos.

Con que al fin llegaste. – Dijo Paul fríamente. - ...Y con toda tú banda.

Vaya forma de decir "hola". – Dijo Serena un poco molesta.

Vinieron aquí por una batalla de gimnasio. ¿No? – Dijo Ash.

Pues claro, es algo básico, para un entrenador que quiere entrar a Liga Pokémon de cualquier región. – Dijo Trip algo arrogante.

Valla tipos. – Dijo Serena más molesta.

Mejor ignora sus comentarios. ¿Sí? – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de su amiga. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"_Así que están aquí"_ – Pensó Calem al verlos. – Veo que lograron llegar aquí. Serena, Ash y los demás. Lamento si no me sé sus nombres. – Dijo Calem acercándose a todo el grupo.

No descuida, pero si quieres saber soy Clemont. Mucho gusto. – Saludo Clemont.

Yo soy su hermana menor, Bonnie y el es Dedenne. – Saludo Bonnie.

De De. – Saludo Dedenne.

Yo soy Ritchie y el es Sparky. – Saludo Ritchie.

Pika Pikachu. – Saludo Sparky.

Es un gusto en conocerte. Me llamo Barry. – Saludo Barry.

Hola, soy Bianca. – Saludo Bianca alegre.

Yo me llamo Stephan. – Saludo Stephan.

Sí, Hola. – Dijo Calem.

Oye, Calem. ¿Averiguaste algo sobre la Piedra que traía tú Absol? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues sí. – Respondió Calem, sacando de su bolsillo derecho con la mano derecha la Mega-Piedra de Absol. – El Profesor Ciprés, me dijo que se trata de una Absolita, una Mega-Piedra que pude hacer que Absol Mega-Evolucione a Mega-Absol. A demás, me dijo que si quería poder utilizarla debía venir aquí y desafiar a Korrina, para así obtener un objeto llamado Mega-Aro. Que según él, es la clave para saber el secreto de la Mega-Evolución – Informo. Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por esta revelación e incluso llamo la atención de los otros dos entrenadores que estaban alejados de ellos.

¿¡Una Mega-Piedra!? ¿¡Es enserio!? – Dijo Trip incrédulo.

Sí. Mira. – Dijo Calem mostrándole la piedra.

Así que es verdad. – Dijo Paul muy serio. – Los rumores de que los Pokémon pueden hacerse más fuertes, aun después de haber llegado a su evolución final e incluso los que no tienen evolución alguna. Creí que solo eran rumores.

Pues son verdaderos hasta vimos que la Líder de este gimnasio tiene un Lucario que puede hacer eso. – Dijo Barry.

¿Ustedes vieron uno? – Pregunto Paul. A lo que Barry asintió con la cabeza. – Muy bien. Voy a ser el primero en desafiar a la Líder, para así saber el secreto de la Mega-Evolución. – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sí, como no. – Dijo Trip de forma arrogante. – Yo seré quien la desafié primero y entonces saber el secreto de la Mega-Evolución, antes que cualquiera de ustedes.

Bien hecho, Barry. – Dijo Serena sarcásticamente con Ash y Pikachu molestos.

¿Y yo por qué? – Pregunto Barre confundido hasta que entendió a lo que se referirá. – Oh... ¿Qué no tenía que decirlo? – Pregunto. La peli-miel, el azabache y Pikachu suspiraron casados por la pregunta de su amigo.

Olvídenlo. – Dijo Calem. – Debo ser yo el primero en desafiarla, ya que poseo un Pokémon que puede Mega-Evolucionar con esta piedra. Por lo que estoy en mi derecho. – Guardo la piedra en su bolsillo derecho.

Esto solo comenzó una discusión entre los entrenadores que iban a desafiar a la Líder de gimnasio. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, Sparky, Dedenne y Zebstraika se apartaron de la disputa hasta que escucharon que alguien se acercaba a ellos y estaba en patines.

¿¡Que es lo que está pasando aquí!? – Grito la persona que llego recién, quién resulto ser Korrina y parecía estar molesta. – ¡Esta no es la forma en la que los retadores deben comportarse en frente de mi gimnasio! ¡Sí se van a actuar así entonces váyanse a otro lugar a pelear, por qué no voy a aceptar ningún de ustedes hasta que se comporten como es debidamente! – Dijo muy severa.

Disculpa, Korrina. – Dijo Ash pidiendo disculpas por todos. – Es que, todos queremos desafiarte a una batalla de gimnasio. – Explico.

Entiendo. – Dijo Korrina. – ¿Y cuáles son sus razones para creer que algunos de ustedes deba ser primero en desafiarme? – Pregunto.

Yo quiero conseguir mi tercera medalla de gimnasio, para así poder entrar a la Liga Kalos. – Respondió Ash.

Igual yo. – Dijo Barry.

También yo. – Dijo Bianca.

Yo también. – Dijo Ritchie.

Yo igual. – Dijo Stephan.

Yo quiero saber el secreto de la Mega-Evolución. – Dijo Paul.

Yo también quiero saber ese secreto. – Dijo Trip.

Yo quiero conseguir un Mega-Aro para poder usar la Mega-Piedra de Absol. – Dijo Calem.

... – Pensó Korrina. – Son razones bastante validas. Querer conseguir la medalla de mi gimnasio para entrar a la Liga Kalos, saber el secreto de la Mega-Evolución o conseguir el Mega-Aro para usarla con la Mega-Piedra de tú Pokémon. – Dijo caminando hacia la entrada de su gimnasio. – A demás, si aceptara el desafío de uno de ustedes por cualquier razón que tengan, eso haría que los demás estarían en desacuerdo. ¿No? – Pregunto estando de espalda.

Supongo que eso es cierto. – Dijo Ash pensándolo no muy convencido.

Pero creo que tengo la solución para esto. – Dijo Korrina.

¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? – Pregunto Ash curioso.

¡Un torneo! – Respondió Korrina dándose la vuelta en dirección de los retadores.

¿¡Un torneo!? – Dijeron todos menos la Líder de gimnasio.

Así es un torneo para definir quién de entre todos ustedes será el primero en desafiarme. – Dijo Korrina. – El torneo se llevara a cabo dentro de tres días aquí mismo, en el gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra. Y hasta que todo esté listo, el gimnasio permanecerá cerrado hasta el día del torneo que se iniciara a las diez de la mañana. ¿Les parece bien? – Preguntó.

Todos los retadores lo pensaron por un momento, no estaban seguros de esta idea al principió, pero luego pensaron que sería una interesante manera de decidir quién enfrentaría primero a Korrina. Lo que todos asintieron de manera afirmadora.

Muy bien. Voy a establecer las reglas del torneo con mi abuelo y de ahí se las pasare a la Enfermera Joy en el Centro Pokémon esta noche y es en donde deben registrarse para participar. A partir de mañana empieza la espera de tres días para el torneo, tendrán tiempo suficiente para prepararse y entrenar a sus Pokémon. – Dijo Korrina.

¿Y eso esto? – Pregunto Paul indiferente.

Es todo por ahora. – Dio Korrina. – Los veré a todos en tres días. ¡Adiós! – Se despidió, patinando hacía la Torre Maestra.

Todos fueron al Centro Pokémon. En él, la joven de Pueblo Boceto recordó que tenía que llamar a algunas personas. Más tarde, esa misma noche, La Enfermara Joy ya recibió las reglas para el torneo de parte de la mismísima Líder y registro a los ocho retadores para el evento.

Muy bien. Ya todos están registrados, pasare leerles reglas oficiales para él torneo. – Dijo la Enfermera Joy. – Los entrenadores podrán usar solo tres Pokémon para el evento. Las batallas serán de uno contra uno, sin límite de tiempo. Los entrenadores que pasen a la siguiente ronda, no podrán usar un mismo Pokémon dos veces. El ganador del torneo tendrá el derecho de enfrentar a Korrina, solo usando los tres Pokémon con los que participo durante el torneo. Cualquier entrenador que no se presente para su encuentro o se atreva a romper las reglas, se descalificado automáticamente del torneo. – Dicto.

Luego de que les dijera las reglas del torneo los entrenadores tenían sus dudas al respecto, pero pensaron que tal vez había un motivo para todas esas reglas. Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Bianca, Barry, Ritchie y Stephan se encontraban cenando en una mesa para ocho personas en el comedor, junto con todos sus Pokémon a su lado.

¿Ustedes que creen con respecto a las reglas que puso Korrina para el torneo? ¿No son algo raras? – Pregunto Stephan con la boca medio llena.

Bueno no es un torneo cualquiera, pero tampoco es un torneo de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. – Respondió Barry.

Eso es muy cierto. – Dijo Ash.

Pues sí analizamos las reglas tal vez sepamos el por qué de ellas. – Sugirió Clemont.

Eso sería lo mejor. ¿No les parece? – Dijo Ritchie a lo que todos afirmaron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Bueno, somos ocho los que vamos a participar, por lo que habrá cuatro batallas para ver que cuatro de nosotros pasen, Luego dos batallas para ver a los dos finalistas, todo eso será durante la mañana. Ya temprano en la tarde será la final, dónde se definirá al ganador y luego la batalla contra Korrina. – Explico Clemont.

Eso ya lo sabemos hermano, es lo otro que no sabemos. – Dijo Bonnie alimentando a Dedenne.

A eso voy. – Dijo Clemont. – La regla de que cada entrenador debe usar solo tres Pokémon, debe ser el número que debe usar para el torneo, y lo de que no puede volver a usar a un mismo Pokémon debe ser para no agotarlo y también para demostrar la habilidad que tiene usando a sus otros dos Pokémon. Lo demás ya está muy claro. – Explico.

Bueno, eso aclaro las dudas que tenía. – Dijo Bianca alegre.

Pero, el que gana debe usar los mismos Pokémon que uso durante el torneo contra Korrina, y ella estará observando todo el evento. – Dijo Serena algo preocupada. – Por lo que tendrá la oportunidad de planear una estrategia con el ganador del torneo.

En eso tienes razón. – Dijo Clemont en lo que se puso a pensar junto con los demás.

Eso no importa. – Dijo Ash sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos y Pokémon. – Que vea como combatimos con nuestros Pokémon es una cosa, pero que ella combata contra ellos es otra. De seguro quiere experimentar por sí misma lo fuertes que son nuestros Pokémon, de no ser así ella hubiera acepto el desafío de cualquiera de nosotros. – Explico con una sonrisa.

Supongo que eso debe ser cierto. – Dijo Serena a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Que patético. – Dijo Paul frio e indiferente estando de tras de todo el grupo de pie.

¿¡Por qué dices eso!? – Pregunto Ash parándose en frente de él, con Serena su lado izquierdo y Pikachu subiendo a su hombro derecho.

Lo que digo, es que ella está haciendo este torneo para así saber que Pokémon usaremos y planear una estrategia para vencernos fácilmente. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de eso, e incluso darse cuenta de lo débil que debe ser como Líder de Gimnasio, aun más débil que Maylene. – Respondió Paul con una sonrisa arrogante.

Eso es cierto. – Dijo Trip apareciendo de tras del azabache, la peli-miel y el Pokémon ratón.

¿Estás de acuerdo con él? – Pregunto Ash sorprendido.

Si he de ser honesto, me parece una tontería las reglas que fijo para el torneo. Si el ganador debe usar los mismo Pokémon con los que participo para enfrentarla, es claro que tendrá una estrategia para vencerlo sin ningún problema. Supongo que debe ser aun más mediocre que Skyla. – Dijo Trip sonriendo de forma altanera.

Sí eso es lo que piensa de Korrina. Entonces, dígannos. ¿Por qué no se retiran del torneo? – Pregunto Serena bastante irritada. Todos los demás querían saber.

Usa es una buena pregunta. – Dijo Calem estando asentado en una mesa al otro lado de la sala.

Solo participare de este torneo para demostrarles lo fuerte que soy. No importa lo intenten hacer o el Pokémon que utilicen, seré yo el que gane el torneo y así descubriré el secreto de la Mega-Evolución, y entonces te venceré, Ash. – Respondió Paul muy serio.

Eso dices tú. Pero seré yo quien gane el torneo, derrote a Ash y consiga el secreto de la Mega-Evolución, por qué ahora soy más fuerte de lo que era antes en la Liga Unova. – Dijo Trip muy serio.

Paul se retiro del comedor a su habitación, Trip hiso lo mismo. Calem se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga y su compañero.

Y Serena. ¿Tú no vas a participar del torneo? ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Calem muy tranquilo.

Yo... no voy a participa... por qué quiero ser la Batió de Batalla de más alto rango en todo Kalos y ser la Idol N. 1, también. – Respondió Serena algo nerviosa.

Ah... Qué bien. Espero que seas caspas de conseguirlo. – Dijo Calem con una sonrisa muy pequeña.

Oye, Calem. ¿Es cierto que ganaste cuarenta y nueve victorias consecutivas, desde que capturaste a Absol? – Pregunto Ash con buen ánimo.

Pues, sí es cierto. – Respondió Calem muy calmado. – En fin, voy a descansar para poder buscar un lugar para entrenar a mis Pokémon, ya que entrenar en el Centro Pokémon pondría en riesgo mi estrategia para él torneo. Buenas Noches. – Dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

Todos continuaron con su cena. Unas horas más tarde, todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Ash no podía dormir debido a lo que le dijeron sus rivales durante la cena, por lo que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco con Pikachu afuera del Centro Pokémon, se sentó en una banca a un lado del campo de batalla.

"_Me pregunto qué Pokámon usaran todos en el torneo."_ – Pensó Ash. – _"Qué tan fueres se habrán hecho Paul y Trip desde la última vez que los enfrente. De seguro habrán captura Pokémon muy fueres, sin mencionar a Calem, el fue capaz de capturar a Absol usando a su Chespin. Apuesto a que logro que evolucionara, mientras que yo no he logrado hacer que todos los Pokémon que capture evolucionen desde que estoy viajando a aquí en Kalos. Espero tener una oportunidad de vencer en el torneo."_ – Reflexiono. Pikachu lo miraba un poco preocupado.

"_Esperar no va a ser suficiente para vencer en el torneo y mucho menos para vencer a Korrina"_ – Dijo una voz familiar para en azabache, quien volteo a ver por su lado izquierdo y se sorprendió de ver quién era.

¡Lucario! – Dijo Ash sorprendido. Pikachu también estaba sorprendido de ver al Pokémon Aura otra vez.

Así que tú eres el chico que puede escuchar a Lucario a través del Aura ¿No? – Dijo un hombre anciano, que tiene de cabello rubio ceniza aunque tenía un poco de cabello en la cabeza y sus cejas eran muy espesas y del mismo color, usando un traje de color gris y usa un colgante con una Mega-Piedra en ella. Este señor estaba al lado derecho de Lucario.

Sí. ¿Y quién es usted? ¿A caso es el entrenador de Lucario? – Pregunto Ash levantándose de su asiento.

¿Pika? – Pregunto Pikachu subiendo al hombro izquierdo de su entrenador.

Mi nombre es Gurkinn, y no soy el entrenador de Lucario, aunque yo tengo uno, a este lo encontré en el bosque a varios kilómetros de aquí. – Respondió Gurkinn, mientras se presentaba. – Por lo que me dijo mi nieta Korrina, no solo eres capaz de escuchar a Lucario, sino que también fuiste capaz de comunicarte con él y de rastrearlo.

Espere. ¿Usted es el abuelo de Korrina? – Pregunto Ash sorprendido.

Así es. – Respondió Gurkinn. – A demás, ella me dijo que Lucario está interesado en ti por esa habilidad que tienes y que estabas dispuesto a demostrarle que eres digno de ser su entrenador.

Pues, sí eso quisiera hacer... ¿A caso hay algún problema con eso? – Pregunto Ash nervioso.

No ninguno, Si Lucario quiere que seas su entrenador no se lo voy a impedir. – Respondió Gurkinn. – Pero, dime. ¿Cuál es tú estrategia para el torneo? – Pregunto.

Pensaba usar algunos de los Pokémon que tengo con migo. – Respondió Ash.

¿Puedo verlos? – Pregunto Gurkinn muy serio.

Sí los traeré en seguida. – Respondió Ash, mientras iba a su habitación por el resto de sus Pokémon, volvió con todos ellos en sus Poké-Bolas. – Muy bien, salgan todos. – Ordenó. Frokie, Fletchinder, Skiddo, Litleo, Tyrunt y Pikachu se pusieron en frete del anciano en fila.

... – Pensó Gurkinn, examinado a cada uno de ellos. – Bien, te felicito tus Pokémon están bien entrenados y se ve que el vinculo que tienes con cada uno de ellos es fuerte. – Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Muchas gracias. Me aseguro de que todos estén bien entrenados y en buen humor. – Dijo Ash.

Eso es muy importante. – Dijo Gurkinn. – Pero, me temo que ninguno de ellos podrá ayudarte a ganar el torneo.

Pero. ¿Por qué dice eso? – Pregunto Ash algo molesto.

Esté no es un torneo cualquiera en el que puedes usar a estos Pokémon. Si quieres ganar y enfrentarte a Korrina, tendrás que usar otros Pokémon que tengan un mayor nivel y experiencia. Ya que estoy seguro de que los otros entrenadores, en especial esos que se llaman Paul y Trip usaran Pokémon con un gran nivel de poder, solo para poder vencer en el torneo. – Explico Gurkinn muy serio.

Debe ser cierto... – Dijo Ash algo decepcionado. Sus Pokémon sintieron la decepción de su entrenador.

No te desesperes. – Dijo Gurkinn llamando su atención. – De seguro tienes otros Pokémon que puedas usar en el torneo. ¿No o es qué eres un novato? – Pregunto muy serio.

Pues sí tengo otro. – Dijo Ash sacando una foto de su bolsillo derecho. – Vea en esta foto estoy con mis otros Pokémon. – Le dio la foto a anciano.

Increíble cantidad y variedad de Pokémon que tienes, chico – Dijo Gurkinn observando a cada uno de los Pokémon del azabache. – Creo que se que Pokémon puedes usar. Entre estos cuatros. – Señalo a Charizard, Gible, Heracross y Bulbasaur.

¿A Bulbasaur, Charizard, Gible y Heracross? – Pregunto Ash, el viejo solo asintió afirmando. – Bueno. Puedo usar a Charizard, Gible y Heracross, pero no podre usar a Bulbasaur ya que él ayuda a mantener la paz en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. – Explico.

M... Bueno, hay tienes a los tres Pokémon que vas a usar durante el torneo. – Dijo Gurkinn para luego irse con Lucario.

Ah. Espere un momento. – Dijo Ash deteniendo al viejo antes de que se fuera. – ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? – Pregunto confundido.

Por qué si alguien, entre los ocho entrenadores merece enfrentar a mi nieta y saber el secreto de la Mega-Evolución, ese debes ser tú. – Respondió Gurkinn. – Por lo que he visto, tú tienes un vínculo especial y te llevas bien con los Pokémon. Un muchacho con un gran corazón como el tuyo merece saber el secreto que yo y m nieta guardamos en la Torre Maestra. Los demás entrenadores lo saber en su debido momento, pero los que se llaman Paul y Trip solo quieren tener el poder de la Mega-Evolución, para cumplir con sus objetivos, y ese Calem no sé cual sea su ambición, pero te sugiero que no te dejes engañar por su apariencia. – Explico. – Espero que mi respuesta haya sido lo suficientemente clara para ti. Bueno, nos veremos cuando inicie el torneo. Adiós, Ash y buena suerte en el torneo. – Se despidió y se fue con Lucario.

Ash se quedo completamente sorprendió por la explicación de Gurkinn. Luego de meditarlo por unos minutos, tomo una decisión, regreso a casi todos sus Pokémon, menos a Pikachu quien subió al hombro derecho de su entrenador y regresaron a dormir a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente, Ash realizo una llama al Profesor Oak, para que intercambiara a tres de sus Pokémon, enviando a Litleo, Skiddo y Tyrunt por los tres Pokémon que iba a usar para el torneo. Luego de desayunar, él junto con Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Dedenne fueron a un lugar a las afueras de la Ciudad, donde podrían entrenar sin que sus rivales supieran que tipos de Pokémon usara.

Este es un buen Lugar para entrenar. – Dijo Ash viendo un lugar con un gran espacio limpio entre los árboles.

Pika Pikachu. – Afirmo Pikachu.

¿Y qué Pokémon vas a usar para el torneo? – Pregunto Serena muy curiosa.

En eso estoy. – Respondió Ash tomando tres de sus Poké-Bolas. – ¡Salgan todos! – Ordenó. Lanzo las tres Poké-Bolas al aire de las cuales salieron Gible, Heracross y Charizard.

¡Gible! – Dijo Gible saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Heracross! – Dijo Heracross afuera de su Poké-Bola.

¡Raaaooor! – Rugió Charizard con todas sus fuerzas.

Es estruendo de su rugido asusto a los que estaban cerca de él, y fue tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar a gran distancia.

Chicos quiero presentarles a Gible, Heracross y Charizard. – Dijo Ash presentando a sus Pokémon, los cuales saludaron amistosamente.

¡Son increíbles! ¡Y Gible es muy lindo! – Exclamo Bonnie abrazando al Pokémon tipo Dragón/Tierra, quién se avergonzó un poco de esto.

... – Pensó Serena mientras sacaba su Pokédex.

Gible, el Pokémon terrascualo. Gible vivía en los trópicos para evitar el frío, vive en cuevas calentadas por calor geotérmico; Heracross, el Pokémon de un cuerno. Aunque es muy gentil y docíl, es un muy fuerte y puede levantar a sus oponentes con su gran cuerno. – Informó el Pokédex de Serena.

¿Estos son los Pokémon que vas a usar en el torneo? – Pregunto Clemont.

Así es. – Respondió Ash.

¿Pero que no ibas a usar a los que capturaste en esta región? – Pregunto Serena algo dudosa.

Sí lo sé, pero viendo que voy a participar en un torneo con viejos amigos y rivales, y que dos de ellos son entrenadores muy fuertes, voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible si quiero conseguir mi próxima medalla de gimnasio. – Respondió Ash muy determinado a vencer.

Entiendo. – Dijo Serena. – Entonces entrenemos juntos. Así estarás preparado para el torneo y yo estaré lista para la mi próxima batalla de bastión. ¿Te parece bien? – Pregunto con la misma determinación.

Sí. ¡Muy bien todos vamos a entrenar para el torneo y ganaremos! – Dijo Ash con mucho ánimo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Serena y Clemont sacaron a sus Pokémon para ayudar con el entrenamiento y Ash saco al resto de los suyo. Durante los tres días se concentraron en fortalecer la fuerza, velocidad y resistencia de sus Pokémon, incluso con la ayuda de las maquinas que construía el genio rubio, aunque estas explotaran. En el transcurso del entrenamiento Heracross aprendió a usar Misil Aguja, Gible aprendió Tormenta de Arena, y Charizard aprendió Aro de Fuego y su Lanzallamas se hiso más fuerte. Los tres días pasaron volando y ya se acercaba el día del torneo. Todos fueron en dirección hacia el gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra, había muchas personas y Pokémon presentes para ver el evento en vivo.

Miren cuantas personas hay. – Dijo Bonnie asombrada.

De De. – Dijo Dedenne del mismo modo.

No todos los días hay torneos como este, en los que él ganador pueda enfrentar a un Líder de gimnasio. – Dijo Clemont.

No puedo esperar a que empiece de una vez. – Dijo Ash muy emocionado.

Pika Pikachu. – Dijo Pikachu igual de emocionado.

¿Estás impaciente por empezar? ¿No Ash? – Pregunto Serena con una sonrisa.

No puedo esperar para ver a quienes voy a enfrentar, y de ganar para enfrentar a Korrina. –Respondió Ash sonriendo.

Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, no es así Ash. – Dijo Paul fríamente por detrás. Todos voltearon a verlo.

Es Paul. ¿Ya estás preparado para el torneo? – Pregunto Ash.

Eso es muy obvio. ¿No? – Respondió Paul indiferente.

Al menos puedes mostrar algo de respeto por los demás. ¿No crees? – Dijo Serena algo irritada.

Y tú no deberías meterte en donde no te llaman, niña. – Dijo Paul muy serio.

¿Niña? Para tu información mi nombre es Serena. Así que apréndetelo de memoria. – Dijo Serena más irritada.

No me interesa. Voy a ganar el torneo y venceré a Korrina. Y Ash, si nos enfrentamos no importa cuánto te esfuerces, te venceré cómo todos los demás. – Dijo Paul serió mientras iba a dentro del gimnasio.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian. – Dijo Ash.

Pues no es el único de quien te debes cuidar en este torneo. – Dijo Trip muy serió estando al lado izquierdo de todos.

Es claro que debo ser el mayor rival a vencer. ¿No? – Dijo Ash algo nervioso.

No te creas el mejor, solo por qué me venciste en la Liga Unova, esta vez será diferente, por qué yo seré quien te derrote esta vez. – Dijo Trip muy serio.

Te sugiero que no te adelantes a los hecho, primero debes vencer a los otros antes de enfrentarte a mí amigo. – Dijo Serena algo molesta.

Eso es básico que cualquiera sabe para un torneo. – Dijo Trip con un tono de superioridad.

¿¡Disculpa!? – Dijo Serena aun más molesta.

Ya me oíste, así que no tengo por qué repetírtelo dos veces. Y Ash, asegúrate de no perder antes de que nos enfrentemos. – Dijo Trip mientras iba hacia el gimnasio.

Ash. Por favor prométeme. – Dijo Serena ocultando su mirada, puso sus manos en los hombros de su amigo y levanto la mirada para verlo. – Prométeme, que no dejaras que esos dos te derroten, gánales y demuéstrales lo fuerte que eres. Por favor, No permitas que todo el entrenamiento que hemos hecho junto con nuestros Pokémon haya sido en vano. Yo sé que podrás ganar el torneo y desafiar a Korrina por tu medalla de gimnasio.

Ash al ver la determinación en los ojos de su amiga tuvo otra razón para ganar el torneo. Reflexiono y la miro de frente.

De acurdo. Lo haré, venceré a Paul y Trip, ganare el torneo y conseguiré mi tercera medalla de gimnasio. Te lo Prometo. – Dijo Ash con la misma determinación en sus ojos hasta Pikachu tenía la misma mirada que su entrenador. Serena sonrió con un leve sonrojo por lo que le dijo.

Calem estaba cerca y escucho todo, su cara mostraba bastante disgusto por lo escucho y decidió a entrar al gimnasio sin llamar la atención.

Por otra parte, nuestros héroes fueron sorprendidos por alguien inesperado.

Qué lindo... Ya se haces promesas el uno al otro. – Dijo Shauna alegre. Serena alejo sus manos de su amigo y se puso bastante roja, Ash se rasco la cabeza con su mano derecha algo nervioso. – Hay vamos, ni siquiera van a decir "Hola Shauna. Qué alegría que pudiste venir a ver el torneo". Qué poco hospitalidad. – Comento algo molesta.

Hola amigos. – Saludo Trevor con sonrisa.

¿Cómo han estado todos? – Saludo Tierno alegre.

Muy bien, gracias. – Dijo Clemont de forma amable.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver el evento. – Dijo Bonnie.

Claro, no nos perderíamos la batalla de gimnasio de Ash. Pero cuando Serena nos dijo que iba ser un torneo para ver quién desafía primero a la Líder del gimnasio, no podíamos esperar y vinimos lo más pronto posible. – Dijo Shauna con una sonrisa.

Estaba apurada, por qué escucho que Calem estaría aquí. – Comento Trevor.

¿Y a propósito donde está él? – Pregunto Tierno.

No lo sé, no lo hemos visto desde la mañana. A lo mejor ya está dentro del gimnasio. – Respondió Ash.

¡Ash, ya casi son las diez! ¡Ya debes entrar a sino no podrás participar! – Dijo Serena algo alarmada.

¡Es cierto! ¡Ya me voy chicos, los veo luego! – Dijo Ash corriendo hacia el gimnasio con Pikachu en su hombro derecho.

¡Voy pasando! ¡Hola chicos! – Dio Barry corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡Hola amigos! – Dijo Bianca siguiendo a Barry hasta el gimnasio.

¡Rápido, Esteban o van a empezar sin nosotros! ¡Qué tal amigos! – Dijo Ritchie corriendo hacia el gimnasio con Sparky en su hombro derecho.

¡O ya te dije que me llamo Stephan o es qué ya se te olvido! ¡Hola! ¡Espera! – Dijo Stephan siguiendo a Ritchie.

Shauna, Trevor y Tierno estaban confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar.

Ellos son Barry, Bianca, Ritchie, su Pikachu Sparky y Stevens en orden en que aparecieron. – Dijo Clemont.

¡Que mi nombre es Stephan! – Grito Stephan molesto desde la entrada del gimnasio.

Lo siento. – Dijo Clemont muy nervioso.

Oigan, debemos ir a dentro ya van a empezar. – Dijo Bonnie. Todos asintieron y fueron a dentro del gimnasio.

El gimnasio parecía un estadio de batallas Pokémon. En las graderías, todo el público estaba enardecido por el inicio del torneo, Serena y los demás lograron encontrar lugares al frente. Abajo en la arena de batalla con forma de Poké-Bolas, los entrenadores estaban en un lugar especial solo para ellos. Gurkinn, estaba sentado en una mesa de comentarista que estaba debajo de una gran pantalla con un fondo animado de llamas ardientes.

¡Bienvenidos todos al gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra! ¡Mi nombre es Gurkinn! ¡Hoy tenemos un torneo para determinar quién de entre estos ochos entrenadores será el ganador y tendrá el derecho de desafiar a Korrina, la Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra! – Dijo Gurkinn por el micrófono. Todo el público grito de la emoción. – ¡Ahora pasemos a ver los encuentros de la primero ronda! – La pantalla mostro las fotos de los ocho entrenadores, las volteo para que no se vean y las revolvió para decidir el orden de las batallas. – ¡Ahora! – Ordenó. Las fotos se detuvieron mostrando quién se enfrenta a quién. – ¡En el primer encuentro están Paul contra Bianca!

Hmph... – Dijo Paul sin darle mucha importancia.

¡Muy bien! ¡Voy a ganar! – Dijo Bianca decidida.

¡En el segundo encuentro son Steven contra Ritchie! – Dijo Gurkinn.

¡Ese no es mi nombre! ¡Pero aun así no voy a perder! – Dijo Stephan recuperando sus aminos.

¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Dijo Ritchie desafiante.

¡En el tercer encuentro, Trip contra Barry! – Dijo Gurkinn.

¡Esto será fácil! – Dijo Barry muy confiado.

Sí, para mí. – Dijo Trip en tono de su perioridad, molestando al rubio.

¡Y finalmente, tenemos a Calem contra Ash! – Dijo Gurkinn.

Enfrentare a Calem en la primera ronda. Pero aun así, no me voy a contener. – Dijo Ash muy determinado.

"_Así que enfrentare a Ash en la primera ronda. Bien eso facilitara las cosas para mí, lo derrote en enfrente de todos, en especial en frente de Serena."_ – Pensó Calem con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Se enfrentaran el uno al otro. – Murmuro Serena preocupada.

¡Ahora, démosle la bienvenida a la Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra y mi nieta, Korrina! – Dijo Gurkinn.

Korrina aparecía patinando a toda velocidad desde una gran puerta, dio un gran salto con varias piruetas en el aíre, para aterrizar en medio de la arena. El publico grito de la emoción.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir! ¡Es un honor estar a aquí y de organizar este gran evento para estos entrenadores que han venido desde muy lejos! ¡Ahora les deseo buena suerte a los participantes y que comience el torneo! – Dijo Korrina otro micrófono.

El torneo de Ciudad Yantra ha comenzado, pronto descubriremos quien será el vencedor que tendrá el derecho de tener su batalla de gimnasio contra Korrina, mientras la competencia da inició.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**Dejen sus reviews aquí para que yo los vea.**

**Perdónenme si no hubo mucha acción de batallas durante el capítulo de hoy, ya que esto es más un prologo antes del torneo y también quería que supieran quienes se enfrentar en la primera fase del torneo para que no los coman las ansias. Pero les garantizo que el próximo tendrá mucha acción que se van a quedar con las ganas de ver más.**

**Aquí les deje el titulo del próximo capítulo: "Un gran estruendo en el torneo"; y también un adelanto del mismo:**

"_**El torneo de Ciudad Yantra ha comenzado y los cosas se están poniendo al rojo vivo, pues Ash debe enfrentar a los rivales más fuertes sí quiere tener su batalla contra Korrina y conseguir su tercera medalla de gimnasio. ¿Será capaz de llegar a la cima y cumplir con la promesa que le hiso a Serena?"**_

**Eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos la próxima vez... Chau...**


	7. Capítulo 7:U-G-E-T (Acronimo)

**Hola**

**¿Cómo están? Yo estuve escribiendo este capítulo, ir a la universidad, entrenar Kenpo. Lo normal.**

**Pero bueno dejando de lado todo eso hoy les presente el séptimo capítulo de esta incríble historia (Por fin el séptimo capítulo de esta gran historia. – Dijo un fanático arrancándose la camisa mientras se arrodilla, levantando los brazos al aíre.)**

**Pero antes de empezar quiero disculparme por adelantado, por qué el capítulo me salió muy largo. Con todos los combates e intermedios en este capítulo, me impresiono a mi mismo de haber acabado antes de que terminara este capítulo. (¡...Quiero dormir...!)**

**En el Link de buscador de este capítulo esta abreviado, por qué no huvo espacio suficiente para todo el título.**

**Ahora sin más espera les presento el nuevo capítulo de esta semana.**

**Declaración: Pokémon no me pertenece. (y tampoco me hago responsable si se duermen tarde.)**

Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos

Capítulo 7: Un gran estruendo en el torneo

Nuestros héroes habían llegado a Ciudad Yantra y se encontraron con un amigo de Ash y Bianca, Stephan, quien los llevo al gimnasio donde se encontraron con Paul, Trip y Calem. Todos estaban presentes para desafiar a Korrina la líder de gimnasio, pero siendo ocho retadores y ninguno de ellos quiere esperar, fue cuando Korrina decidió organizar un torneo para ver quien la desafía primero. Al principio, Ash estaba indeciso sobre qué Pokémon iba a usar, entonces conoció a Gurkinn, el abuelo de Korrina, quien le aconsejo que usara a Gible, Heracross y Charizard para competir en el torneo. Durante tres días todos estuvieron entrenando y preparándose para el torneo. La espera ya ha terminado, los combates ya han sido determinados y todos están listos para la acción.

¡La primera la batalla será entre Paul de Ciudad Veilstone en la Región Sinnoh contra Bianca de Pueblo Arcilla en la Región Unova! – Dijo Gurkkin, mientras su nieta se sentaba a su lado derecho. Los dos entrenadores tomaron sus lugares en el campo de batalla. Paul a la derecha y Bianca a la izquierda.

El réferi era una joven de cabello castaño con ojos azules, usaba un vestido blanco con detalles azules. Sus patines, guates, rodilleras, coderas y su casco eran blancos con azul.

¡Ya saben las reglas! ¡Será una batalla de uno contra uno, no habrá sustituciones y la batalla terminara cuando algo de los dos Pokémon ya no pueda continuar! – Dijo la réferi, estando a un lado del campo.

¡Emboar, sal ahora! – Dijo Bianca lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Emboar! – Dijo Emboar al salir listo para pelear.

¡Ve, Ursaring! – Dijo Paul lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Urrrrrrr! – Dijo Ursaring saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Paul ha elegido a Ursaring, mientras que Bianca usara a Emboar! – Dijo Korrina muy animada.

¡La ventaja de tipo pertenece a Emboar, pero no creo que debamos subestimar a Ursaring se ve que es un oponente muy fuerte! – Dijo Gurkinn muy serio.

En las gradas, Trevor, Tierno, Shauna, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont observaban en espera del encuentro.

¡Vamos Bianca, tú puedes! – Dijo Bonnie animando a su amiga, con Dedenne sobre su cabeza.

Ese Ursaring se ve muy fuerte. – Comento Shauna un poco preocupada.

Ojala que ganen. – Dijo Serena algo seria.

Tiene la ventaja de tipo por la que Bianca va a ganar. – Dijo Tierno sonriendo.

No estaría tan seguro. – Dijo Trevor muy serio. – Por lo que he escuchado, Paul es un entrenador muy fuerte que solo busca Pokémon salvajes que sean muy fuertes para vencer a todo a sus oponentes. Y por lo que veo Ursaring es uno de ellos.

Eso es algo que vamos a ver. – Dijo Clemont.

¡Comiencen! – Dijo la réferi.

¡Emboar, usa Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Bianca.

¡Ursaring, usa Ataque Centrado! – Ordenó Paul.

Emboar lanzo una ráfaga de llamas, mientras Ursaring formo una esfera de energía celeste entre sus manos. Ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí y se anularon el uno al otro, generando una explosión de humo.

¡Ahora usa Brazada! – Ordenó Bianca.

¡Usa Cuchillada! – Ordenó Paul.

Emboar comenzó a golpear con sus palmas. Las garras de Ursaring brillaron y comenzó a atacar. Ambos Pokémon se atacaban el uno al otro con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Esta batalla sé está poniendo muy intensa! ¡Emboar y Ursaring se dan el uno al otro con todo lo que tienen! – Dijo Korrina muy animada.

¡Ambos Pokémon luchan con todos su fuerzas, pero ninguno da indicio de ceder ante el otro! – Comento Gurkinn.

¡Ataca con Brazo Martillo! – Ordenó Bianca.

¡Tú también usa Brazo Martillo! – Ordenó Paul.

Los antebrazos de Emboar y Ursaring brillaron y comenzaron a golpearse el uno al otro. Parecía que el Pokémon Cerdo Fuego tenía la ventaja, por qué conecto un fuerte derechazo en la cara del Pokémon Hibernador, pero este respondió con un golpe izquierdo aun más fuerte llegando a dejarlo bastante cansado a su oponente.

¡Vamos Emboar resiste! ¡Contraataca con Carga de Fuego! – Ordenó Bianca. Su Pokémon se envolvió en un aura de fuego y corrió atacar a su oponente.

¡Ataque Centrado! – Ordenó Paul. Ursaring lanzo una esfera de energía celeste hacia su oponente, anulando el ataque de este y causándole daño. – ¡Termínalo con Hiperrayo! – El Pokémon Hibernador lanzo desde su boca un rayo purpura con rojo muy potente, que dejo completamente debilitado a Emboar en el suelo.

¡Emboar, no! – Dijo Bianca horrorizada.

¡Emboar ya no puede continuar, Ursaring gana! ¡La victoria es para Paul! – Declaro la réferi.

Eso es todo. Regresa. – Dijo Paul fríamente haciendo que Ursaring regrese a su Poké-Bola. Miro hacia donde estaba Ash y se retiro de la arena.

Luchaste bien Emboar. Te mereces un buen descanso. – Dijo Bianca regresándolo a su Poké-Bola. Luego se fue algo deprimida de la arena.

¡Y es todo Ursaring supera a Emboar pese a la desventaja de tipo! ¡No te parece abuelo! – Dijo Korrina emocionada.

¡Así es, Paul demostró su gran poder y habilidad en esta batalla! ¡Aun así esto es solo el comienzo! – Dio Gurkinn muy serio. - ¡Ahora, pasemos al siguiente encuentro entre otro entrenador de Unova, Stephen!

No van a decir bien mi nombre hasta que se termine la historia. ¿Verdad? – Dijo Stephan algo cansado mientras iba al lado izquierdo de la arena.

¡Enfrentando al entrenador de Ciudad Frotomar en la Región de Kanto, Ritchie! – Dijo Gurkinn. El susodicho se puso en el lado derecho, su Pikachu se quedo en el aérea de espera junto al azabache.

¡Buena suerte a los dos! – Dijo Ash animado.

¡Pikachu Pika! – Dijo Pikachu de igual modo.

¡Pikachu Pika Pika! – Dijo Sparky animando a su entrenador.

¡Muy bien! ¡Liepard, ve! – Dijo Stephan lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Liepard! – Dijo Liepard saliendo al campo de batalla.

Es la primera vez que veo a ese Pokémon. – Dijo Ritchie sacando su Pokédex.

Liepard, el Pokémon cruel y la forma evolucionada de Purrloin. Liepard es reconocido por su belleza y por usar el elemento sorpresa al enfrentar a sus oponentes, atacándolos antes de que puedan reaccionar. – Informó el Pokédex de Ritchie.

¡Rose ve! – Dijo Ritchie lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Swellow! – Dijo Rose saliendo de su Poké-Bola y volando en el aire.

¡La batalla será entre Liepard un Tipo Obscuridad contra Swellow un Tipo Normal/Volador! ¡Esto será algo emocionante! – Dijo Korrina algo impaciente.

¡De algo puedo estar seguro, está batalla será de gran velocidad y astucia! – Dijo Gurkinn.

¡Entrenadores comiencen! – Dijo la réferi.

¡Rose, usa Ataque de Ala! – Ordenó Ritchie.

¡Liepard, usa Garra Sombra! – Ordenó Stephan.

Rose levanto vuelo con sus alas brillando, mientras el Pokémon Guepardo dio un gran salto con su garra derecha envuelta en energía obscura. Ambos ataque colisionaron entre sí como si fuera un empate.

¡As Aéreo! – Ordenó Ritchie.

¡Usa Doble Equipo! – Ordenó Stephan. Al ver a Rose volar a alta velocidad, Liepard se multiplico rápido haciendo que su oponente su golpeo a uno de los clones. – ¡Bola Sombra! – El Pokémon Leopardo y sus clones generaron esferas de energía obscura, que lanzaron hacia el Pokémon Devorador, quien recibió de lleno la verdadera Bola Sombra.

¡Rápido, Rose usa Corte Aéreo! – Ordenó Ritchie. Las alas de su Swellow brillaron con un tono de celeste y al momento de batirlas, salieron sierras circulares brillantes que se dirigieron a su oponente, deshaciendo a los clones de este y dando de lleno al verdadero Liepard.

¡Cómo pueden ver, ni Ritchie ni Steven se quieren quedar atrás del otro en esta batalla! ¡Están muy decididos a vencer! – Dijo Korrina emocionada.

¡Que mi nombre es Stephan! ¡Por favor, no es tan difícil de recordar! - Dijo Stephan algo molesto y cansado.

¡Estoy de acuerdo, ninguno de los dos quiere perder tan rápido en este torneo! – Dijo Gurkinn con una sonrisa.

Ambos son igual de fuertes, que es difícil saber quién va a ganar. – Dijo Ash impresionado.

Sí y no parece que vallan a terminar muy pronto. – Dijo Barry.

¡Vamos Liepard usa Hiperrayo! – Ordenó Stephan.

¡Usa As Aéreo! – Ordenó Ritchie.

Liepard disparo desde su boca un rayo purpura con rojo muy potente hacia su oponente. Rose logro evadir el ataque de su oponente con su As Aéreo, dándole de lleno y causándole bastante daño.

¡Resiste y usa Doble Equipo con Garra Sombra! – Ordenó Stephan. El Liepard se multiplico otra vez tratando de confundir a su oponente, mientras cada copia corrió a atacar a su oponente con sus garras derechas rodeadas de energía obscura.

¡Ciclón! – Ordenó Ritchie. Rose comenzó a agitar muy fuerte sus ala, creando un tornado muy potente que no solo detuvo a ataque de Garra Sombra y deshizo a los clones de su oponente, sino que también atrapo a dentro a Liepard, quién comenzó a recibir mucho daño. Cuando Rose termino de batir sus alas, él Ciclón desapareció, dejando a Liepard completamente debilitado.

¡Liepard, no! – Grito Stephan asustado.

¡Liepard ya no puede continuar, Swellow gana! ¡La victoria es para Ritchie! – Declaro la réferi.

¡Eso es todo! ¡Ritchie y su Swellow han superado a Stephin y Liepard por un gran Ciclón! – Dijo Korrina.

¡Ya les dije que ese no es mi nombre! – Se quejo Stephan algo molesto.

¡Debo decir que ha sido una batalla de mucha destreza y habilidad por parte de ambos entrenadores y sus Pokémon! – Dijo Gurkinn.

Ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus Pokémon de vuelta a sus respectivas Poké-Bolas, fueron a la mitad del campo de batalla y se felicitaron dándose la mano. Todo el público aplaudió ante tal acto, mientras estos se retiraban hacia el área de los entrenadores.

¡Esos son dos buenos competidores! ¿No lo crees abuelo? – Dijo Korrina con una sonrisa.

¡Sí lo creo! – Dijo Gurkinn. – ¡Ahora, para la siguiente batalla tenemos a otro entrenador de Pueblo Arcilla en la Región Unova, Trip contra Barry de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas en la Región Sinnoh!

Los dos entrenadores procedieron a tomar sus respectivos lugares en la arena. Trip estaba en el lado izquierdo y Barry en el lado derecho, ambos se veían muy confiados sobre su victoria.

¡Empoleon, ve! – Dijo Barry lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Empoleon! – Dijo Empoleon saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Sal ahora, Serpirior! – Dijo Trip lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Serpirior! – Dijo Serpirior saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Esta será una batalla entre las dos evoluciones finales de dos Pokémon iniciales de diferentes regiones! ¡Serpirior la ultima forma evolucionada de Snivy, y Empoleon la ultima forma evolucionada de Piplup! ¿¡Esto no es emocionante Abuelo!? – Dijo Korrina algo impaciente.

¡Eso es cierto Korrina! ¡Aunque mucho piensen que Serpirior tiene la ventaja por ser un Tipo Hierva, Pero Empoleon es Tipo Agua/Acero por lo que esta batalla no va ser muy sencilla! – Dijo Gurkinn serio.

¡Entrenadores, comiencen! – Dijo la réferi.

¡Termináremos de un solo golpe! ¡Empoleon, usa Pico Taladro! – Ordenó Barry. El pico del Pokémon Emperador comenzó a brillar y giro a toda velocidad para atacar a su oponente. Serpirior al ver el ataque se movió hacia su derecha, evitando por completo el ataque. – ¡Es muy veloz, pero no importa! ¡Ahora usa Ala de Acero! – Las alas de Empoleon brillaron y se dirigió se lanzo al ataque, pero una vez más su oponente evadió muy velozmente hacia su izquierda.

¡Serpirior usa Cola de Dragón! – Ordenó Trip. La cola del Pokémon Regio se rodeo con energía verde y se hiso un poco más gran, se lanzo a atacar a su oponente.

¡Esquívalo pronto! – Ordenó Barry. Empoloen intento evadir el ataque, pero Serpirior fue más rápido y acertó un golpe de lleno. – Ese Pokémon es demasiado rápido. No podemos hacerle daño y esquivar sus ataques no va a hacer sencillo. – Dijo bastante frustrado.

¡Usa Malicioso! – Ordenó Trip. Los ojos de Serpirior lanzaron unos brillos de ojo rojos que iban hacia Empoleon.

¡Esquívalo! – Ordeno Barry. El Pokémon Emperador dio un gran salto y evadió el ataque de su oponente.

¡Bola de Energía! – Ordenó Trip. Serpirior creó en frente de su boca una esfera de energía verde la cual disparo hacia su oponente que se encontraba en el aire. El ataque dio de lleno que hiso que Empoleon cayera de espalda en el suelo.

¡Empoleon, vamos levántate! – Alentó Barry a su Pokémon, quien se levanto del suelo pero con bastante dificultad.

¡Pese a todo el daño que recibió, Empoleon logra ponerse de pie para seguir luchando contra Serpirior! ¡A eso se le llama espíritu de lucha! – Dijo Korrina muy emocionada.

¡Así es Korrina! ¡Pero me tomo que las cosas no se ven bien para Barry y Empoleon, puesto que Trip y Serpirior tienen el control de esta batalla y su victoria está muy próxima! – Dijo Gurkinn serio.

¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Empoleon, usa Hiperrayo! – Ordenó Barry. El Pokémon Emperador disparo desde su pico un rayo purpura con rojo muy potente hacia su oponente. Pero este lo rodeo haciendo un giro alrededor del ataque. - ¡Pico Taladro, ya! – El pico de Empoleon brillo y giró muy rápido a atacar Serpirior.

¡Esquívalo y usa Malicioso! – Ordenó Trip. El Pokémon Regio evadió con una gran velocidad el ataque de su oponente y la sorprendió con unos brillos que salieron de sus ojos, que hicieron contacto con el Pokémon Emperador haciendo que este se alterara.

¡Empoleon resiste! ¡Trata de usar Garra de Metal! – Ordenó Barry algo desesperado. Los bordes en las alas del Pokémon Emperador brillaron y se dispuso a atacar a su oponente, pero un estaba bajo el efecto de Malicio de Serpirior por lo que no se movía muy rápido.

¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! ¡Usa Planta Maldita! – Ordenó Trip. El Pokémon Regio Enterró su cola en el campo de batalla, lo que hiso que raíces llenas de energía salieran del suelo y golpearan de lleno a Empoleon haciendo que este caiga completamente debilitado.

¡Empoleon, no! – Dijo Barry asustado.

¡Empoleon ya no puede continuar, Serpirior gana! ¡La victoria es para Trip! – Declaro la réferi.

¡Esto es increíble! ¡Serpirrior ha logrado conseguir la victoria con una gran diferencia de poder contra Empoelon! ¡Algo que no se ve muy seguido en los torneos! – Dijo Korrina muy impresionada.

¡A pesar del gran esfuerzo que Barry y su Empoleon han puesto en la batalla, Trip y Serpirior salieron victoriosos con su gran habilidad y estrategia! – Dijo Gurkinn muy serio.

Los dos entrenadores regresaron a sus Pokémon de vuelta a sus Poké-Bolas y se retiraron de la campo de batalla.

Trip ha mejorados mucho desde la Liga Unova. Ahora son mucho más fuertes que antes. – Dijo Stephan muy impresionado.

Lo sé, pero aun así pienso ganar y cumplir con mi promesa. – Dijo Ash muy determinado.

¿Y qué promesa es esa, Ash? – Pregunto Bianca curiosa, cosa que llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en el área de entrenadores excepto a Calem, quien se retiro hacia la campo de batalla.

Quisiera responder tú pregunta, pero ya me tengo que preparar para mi combate. – Respondió Ash mientras iba hacia su lugar en el campo. Pikachu estaba con sus amigos en las gradas, para darle ánimos a su entrenador.

¡En la última batalla de la Primera Ronda, tenemos a un entrenador de nuestra región, desde Pueblo Boceto, Calem! – Dijo Grukinn, mientras el susodicho estaba en el lado izquierdo del campo. – ¡Contra otro entrenador de la Región Kanto, proveniente desde Pueblo Paleta, Ash! – El azabache estaba en el lado derecho del campo.

¡Adelante, Absol! – Dijo Calem lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Absol! – Dijo Absol en posición de combate.

¡Muy bien! ¡Gible, yo te elijo! – Dijo Ash lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Gi Gible! – Dijo Gible listo para pelear.

¡Es el Pokémon Catástrofe con el Pokémon Terraescualo en una batalla, para ver quién va a pasar a la siguiente ronda y quien se que corto! – Dijo Korrina animada.

¡Será una batalla muy interesante ya que ninguno de los dos tiene ventaja sobre el otro, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar en esta batalla! – Dijo Gurkinn.

¡Vamos Ash! ¡Tú puedes! – Ánimo Bonny con Pikachu y Dedenne haciendo lo mismo.

¡Adelante, Calem! ¡Tú puedes! – Ánimo Shauna a su viejo amigo.

Es la primera vez que los veremos enfrentarse el uno al otro. – Dijo Clemotn muy interesado.

Solo espero que esta sea una batalla muy emocionante. – Dijo Tierno muy impaciente.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo. – Dijo Trevor igual de impaciente.

Serena se agarro de sus propias manos muy fuerte, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por ver a sus dos amigos enfrentarse en batalla. Por lo que decidió guardar silencio y ver el encuentro.

¡Entrenadores, comiencen! – Dijo la réferi.

¡Absol, usa Garra Sombra! – Ordenó Calem.

¡Gible, usa Golpe Roca! – Ordenó Ash.

El Pokémon Catástrofe se lanzo al ataque con su garra derecha envuelta en energía obscura, mientras que el Pokémon Terraescualo hiso lo mismo con su brazo derecho con un brillo naranja rojizo. Ambos Pokémon estaban muy cerca de conectar sus ataques, pero la diferencia de alcance hiso que Garra Sombra de Absol, dio lleno en Gible, quien recibió algo de daño.

¡Usa Excavar! – Ordenó Ash. Gible comenzó a cavar esta estar bajo tierra, para luego sorprender a su oponente.

¡Detección! – Ordenó Calem. Los ojos de Absol se iluminaron de un color verde. Miró el piso del campo y se movió hacia atrás, justo cuando su oponente salió para atacarlo. – ¡Ahora contraataca con Corte! – El cuerno del Pokémon Catástrofe brillo y golpeo al Pokémon Terraescualo de lleno.

¿¡Gible estás bien!? – Pregunto Ash. Su Pokémon se levanto y asintió de forma afirmativa.

¡Corte Aéreo! – Ordenó Calem. El cuerno de Absol brillo y mover su cabeza lanzo una onda de viento que iba creciendo mientras avanzaba hacia su oponente.

¡Esquívalo pronto! – Ordenó Ash. Gible por muy poco logro evadir el ataque. –_ "¡Estuvo muy cerca! ¡Calem es realmente bueno y Absol es muy fuerte!"_ – Pensó Ash algo frustrado.

¡El encuentro apenas ha comenzado y Absol ha tomado la ventaja sobre Gible! ¿¡Cual es tú opinión al respecto abuelo!? – Dijo Korrina emocionada.

¡La estrategia y habilidad de Calem para usar los ataques de Absol es sorprendente, pero presiento que todavía no hemos visto lo que Ash puede hacer! – Dijo Gurkinn muy serio.

¡Esto se termina ahora! ¡Absol, usa Garra Sombra! – Ordenó Calem. El Pokémon Catástrofe se lanzo al ataque con su garra derecha envuelta de energía obscura hacia su oponente.

"_¡Ah...! ¡Eso es! ¡Lo tengo!"_ – Pensó Ash al recordar una vieja estrategia. – ¡Detén el ataque con tú boca! – Ordenó. Gible de una mordida detuvo el ataque de Garra Sombra y atrapo la garra derecha de Adsol.

¿¡Pero cómo hiso eso!? – Dijo Calem atónito ante acto. Todo el público tenía la misma reacción hasta el Pokémon Catástrofe la tenía.

¡Ahora levántalo y usa Meteoro Dragón! – Ordenó Ash. Gible con toda su fuerza levanto a Absol hasta que quedo justo arriba de él, mientras cargaba energía en su interior, para luego dispararla hacia arriba junto con su oponente. Al momento de que el ataque llegara a su altura máxima, este se dividió en varios fragmentos que cayeron hacia el campo de batalla y en una de ellos estaba Absol, quién recibió mucho daño, pero aun así se levanto algo cansado.

¡Esto es Increíble! ¡Gible atrapo la garra de Absol con su boca y luego lo mando a volar con Meteoro Dragón! ¡Esto es algo que no se ve muy seguido! – Dijo Korrina emocionada, mientras golpeaba la mesa con su palma izquierda.

¡De eso no hay ni una sola duda! – Dijo Gurkinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Vamos Gible, usa Pulso Dragón! – Ordenó Ash. El Pokémon Terraescualo creó una esfera de energía verde entre sus mano, la cual disparo hacia su oponente.

¡Esquívalo y usa Corte Aéreo! – Ordenó Calem. Absol salto evadiendo el ataque y con su cuerno brillando se lanzo una onda de viento no muy fuerte hacia su oponente.

¡Esquívalo y usa Meteoro Dragón una vez más! – Ordenó Ash. Gible volvió a cargar la misma energía en su interior y cuando logro saltar para evadir el ataque de su oponente, disparar la energía al cielo la cual explota en varios fragmentos que caen hacia el campo.

¡Esquívalos pronto! – Ordenó Calem. Absol evadió cada fragmento de Meteoro Dragón que venía hacia él.

¡Rápido, usa Golpe Roca! – Ordenó Ash. Gible se lanzo al ataque, con un brillo naranja rojizo en su brazo derecho. Cuando el Pokémon Catástrofe evadió el ultimo Meteoro Dragón, el Pokémon Terraescualo salió por detrás del humo este fragmento, golpeando de lleno a su oponente en la cabeza, dejándolo completamente debilitado en el suelo.

¡Absol! – Dijo Calem desesperado.

¡Absol ya no puede continuar, Gible gana! ¡La victoria es para Ash! – Declaró la réferi.

¡Así se hace, Gible! – Felicito Ash a su Pokémon.

¡Gible Gible! – Dijo el Pokémon Terraescualo muy feliz.

¡Esto es increíble! ¡Pese al duro comienzo que tuvo Gible en la batalla, a lo grado salir vencedor con Golpe Roca, un movimiento Tipo Pelea que es muy efectivo contra los Tipo Obscuridad, cómo Absol! – Dijo Korrina muy emocionada.

¡Sin duda alguna, Korrina! ¡El usar el Meteoro Dragón para distraer a su oponente y atacar por sorpresa, fue una ingeniosa estrategia que le dio a Ash la victoria! – Dijo Gurkinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Absol, regresa! – Dijo Calem devolviéndolo a su Poké-Bola. – _"Está claro que subestime por mucho a Ash, pero no lo hare la próxima vez, y entonces Serena sabrá con quien deba estar."_ – Pensó muy serio mientras se iba de la arena. Ash también regreso a Gible a su Poké-Bola y se fue de la arena.

Auhg... Ya acabo... Y Ash gano... – Dijo Serena en voz baja.

¡Ahora que la Primera Ronda ha concluido con espectaculares batallas, pasaremos a ver los encuentras de la Segunda Ronda entre los cuatros entrenadores que salieron vencedores, según el orden en el que han ganado sus encuentros! – Dijo Gurkinn mostrando los próximos encuentros del torneo. - ¡La primera batalla de la Segunda Ronda será entre Paul contra Ritchie! ¡Y en la segunda batalla, Trip contra Ash!

¡Tomaremos un descaso de Treinta minutos y luego continuamos con los encuentros de la segunda ronda! – informo Korrina.

A fuera del gimnasio. Ash, Ritchie, Barry, Bianca y Stephan esperaban en un puesto del Centro Pokémon, a que sus Pokémon se recuperaran de las batallas.

Sus Pokémon ya están se sienten mejor. – Dijo la Enfermera Joy, mientras Wiggytuff les entregaba a todos sus Poké-Bolas.

¡Gracias Enfermera Joy! – Agradeció Ash tomando la Poké-Bola de Gible.

Se lo agradecemos mucho. – Dijo Barry, mientras él, Bianca y Stephan tomaba las suyas.

¡Ash! – Dijo Serena, acercándose con el resto de sus amigos.

¡Hola, chicos! – Saludo Ash. Pikachu subió a su hombro derecho.

¡Felicidades por pasar a la segunda ronda! – Felicito Clemont a su amigo.

¡Feliz! ¡Feliz, Bonnie! ¡Gible estuvo asombroso! – Dijo Bonnie muy alegre y saltando.

¡De Dedenne! – Dijo Dedenne del mismo modo.

Gracias chicos. – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Debo decir que no espera que tuvieras un Pokémon cómo Gible. Es algo impresionante. – Dijo Trevor muy animado.

¡Estuviste sorprendente viejo! – Dijo Tierno.

Me entristece un poco que Calem perdiera, pero me alegra que hayas ganado el encuentro. – Dijo Shauna acercándose a Ash, por su lado izquierdo para abrazarlo por los hombros. – Ashy. Jijiji. – Esto sorprendió a todos, pero molesto a cierta chica de cabello color miel.

¿Ashy? – Pregunto Ash confundido por el repentino abrazo.

Ese es el sobrenombre que tenía pensado darte. ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Shauna dejando de abrazarlo.

Bueno... Creó que está bien... Jeje... – Respondió Ash algo nervioso.

Muy bien. – Dijo Shauna feliz.

Parece que ya tienes una admiradora, Ash. – Dijo Barry un tono de burla, cosa que hiso reír a todos, pero esto molesto aun más a Serena.

Tu Absol ya se ha recuperado por completo. Calem. – Dijo la Enfermera joy mientras le entregaba la Poké-Bola al susodicho.

Muchas gracias, Enfremera Joy. – Dijo Calem apareciendo por detrás. – ¿Cómo están? – Pregunto muy calmado.

Calem. Qué alegría verte. – Saludo Shauna muy alegre.

Hola mi amigo. – Saludo Tierno.

Estamos bien. – Dijo Tierno.

Oye, Calem. Fue una buena batalla la que tuvimos hoy. ¿No? – Dijo Ash extendiendo su mano derecha en señal de respeto.

... Sí lo fue... – Dijo Calem estrechándole la mano. – Bueno, yo iré a dentro del gimnasio para ver los siguientes encuentros. Así que buena suerte en el torneo. – Comenzó a irse hacia el gimnasio, miro por un segundo a Serena antes de que entrara al lugar.

No es alguien muy conversador. ¿Verdad? – Dijo Stephan algo nervioso.

M... solo un poco... – Dijo Shauna algo preocupada.

Tu Serpirior ya se encuentra mejor. Trip. – Dijo la Enfermera Joy entregándole la Poké-Bola al susodicho.

Gracias, Enfermera. – Dijo Trip tomando la Poké-Bola de Serpirior.

Oye, Trip. ¿Ya viste que nos enfrentaremos en la próxima ronda? – Pregunto Ash.

Sí y es una pena que está aquí llegaras. – Respondió Trip de forma arrogante.

¿Qué te refieres? – Pregunto Ash algo irritado.

A lo que me refiero es que te venceré en el segundo encuentro. Es lo básico. – Respondió Trip con una sonrisa arrogante, para luego irse al Gimnasio.

Es increíble que perdiera contra ese tipo. – Dijo Barry algo molesto.

Te dije que era muy hábil, no debiste confiarte demasiado. – Dijo Stephan a su amigo.

Eso es mucho decir. – Dijo Paul estando detrás de ellos.

Tú eres Paul, ¿No? ¿Eres a quien voy a enfrentar en el primer encuentro? – Pregunto Ritchie.

Y tú eres a quién debo enfrentar si quiero ganar el torneo. Que patético. – Respondió Paul arrogante.

¿Por qué dices eso? – Dijo Ritchie molesto.

Por qué solo hay alguien a quien quiero vencer en ese torneo y es Ash. Tu solo eres otro entrenador a quien voy a vencer en este torneo. – Respondió Paul, para luego irse hacia el Gimnasio.

Quien se cree que es. – Dijo Bianca algo molesta.

Solo es alguien a quien yo voy a vencer en mi próxima batalla. – Dijo Ritchie muy determinado.

Pikachu Pika. – Dijo Sparky igual de determinado.

Yo también voy a ganar mi batalla y así nos enfrentaremos en la final. – Dijo Ash determinado.

Oye, Ash. ¿No te has olvidado de la promesa que me hiciste? ¿O sí? – Pregunto Serena algo seria.

No. No la he olvidado. – Respondió Ash muy serio.

Oye. Todavía no nos has dicho cual es esa promesa. – Dijo Bianca curiosa, con los otros participantes.

La promesa que hice a Serena, es que si llegaba a enfrentarme a Trip o Paul no iba a perder contra ninguno de los dos, que ganaría el torneo y conseguiría mi tercera medalla de gimnasio. – Respondió Ash.

Bueno, ahora eso está más claro. – Dijo Bianca, con los otros participantes asintiendo con lo cabeza.

Sí ya aclaramos las dudas debo prepararme para mi siguiente encuentro. Por favor, cuídenme a Pikachu. Los veré luego. – Dijo Ash corriendo hacia el gimansio. Pikachu bajo de su hombro para ir con las demás.

Yo también debo irme. – Dijo Ritchie, mientras se iba hacia el gimnasio con Sparky en su hombro derecho. Barry, Bianca y Stephan lo siguieron.

Bueno será mejor vallamos a nuestros lugares para ver las batallas. – Dijo Clemont a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

¿Les molesta si los acompaño? – Pregunto una mujer de piel blanca, cabello castaño avellana con un gran mecho saliendo de enfrente, ojos verdes, con un Helioptile sobre una mochila que lleva en su cintura, que estaba enfrente de ellos. La cual, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie reconocieron al instante.

¡Alexa! – Dijeron Serena, Clemont y Bonnie sorprendidos.

¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? – Pregunto Serena muy sorprendida.

Desde la mañana que estoy aquí. Hago un reportaje sobre el torneo de Ciudad Yantra, pero no me imagine que ustedes estarían aquí, en especial que Ash participara en el. – Respondió Alexa. – En fin. ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos que ya van a empezar? – Pregunto. A lo que todos concordaron y fueran hacia el gimnasio.

A dentro del gimnasio ya todos estaban listos para continuar con el torneo.

¡Ahora iniciaremos con el primer encuentro de la Segunda Ronda, entre Paul un entrenador muy frio y calculador contra Ritchie un joven con mucha determinación y habilidad para la batalla! – Dijo Gurkinn. Mientras Paul tomaba su lugar en el lado izquierdo del campo y Ritchie en el lado derecho.

¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos Volt, ve! – Dijo Ritchie lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Jolt! – Dijo Volt en el campo de batalla.

¡Ve, Magmortar! – Dijo Paul lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Magmortar! – Dijo Mamortar al salir de su Poké-Bola.

¡Esta batalla será entre el Magmortan de Paul contra el Jolteon de Ritchie! ¿¡Qué opinas tu abuelo!? – Dijo Korrina algo impaciente.

¡Mi opinión será muy interesante ver a estos dos Pokémon en batalla y ver quién será el primer finalista del torneo! – Dijo Gurkinn muy serio.

¡Vamos Ritchie, tu puedes! – Animó Ash a su amigo con Sparky haciendo lo mismo.

¡Gánale a ese tipo de una buena vez! – Animó Bianca.

Debe tener mucho cuidado. Magmortar es de los Pokémon más fuertes que tiene Paul en su equipo. – Dijo Barry recordando su primera batalla contra él.

¡Entrenadores, comiencen! – Dijo la réferi.

¡Volt, usa Trueno! – Ordenó Ritchie.

¡Magmortar, usa Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Paul.

Jolteon genero electricidad en su cuerpo que lanzo en un potente rayo, Magmortar lanzo una ráfaga de llamas desde los cañones al final de sus brazos. Ambos ataque chocaron entre sí generando mucho humo que desapareció muy rápido.

¡Usa Carga Salvaje! – Ordenó Ritchie. Jolteon se rodeo con un aura de electricidad corriendo en dirección a embestir de lleno a su oponente, quien recibió bastante daño. Pero luego de realizar el ataque, el Pokémon Relámpago se envolvió de llamas que le hicieron daño.

¿¡Pero qué ocurrió!? – Dijo Ritchie preocupado por lo que paso.

¡Te diré que paso! ¡Es la habilidad especial de Magmortar, Cuerpo en Llama! ¡Cualquier ataque de contacto físico que realice su oponente contra él, produce una quemadura que debilita al oponente cada vez que este usa sus ataques! – Explico Paul con una sonrisa arrogante.

¡Ya lo oyeron Joltoen ha sido afectado por la habilidad de Cuerpo en Llamas de Magmortar, produciéndole una quemadura que le va a causar muchos problemas! – Dijo Korrina muy sorprendida.

¡Ritchie va a tener que hacer algo para poder salir de esto, pero pronto! – Dijo Gurkinn muy serio.

¡Magmortan, usa Tumba de Rocas! – Ordenó Paul. El Pokémon Explosión con su cañón en su brazo derecho creó una gran cantidad energía, el cual dispara contra el suelo creando rocas sobre la tierra que rodean a su oponente.

¡Sal de ahí, Corre por las rocas! – Ordenó Ritchie. Jolteon comenzó a correr en círculos por las rocas que los rodeaban, logrando salir del círculo de rocas gigantes.

¡Usa Humo! – Ordenó Paul. Magmortar salto escupiendo humo sobre su oponente, el cual envenena a Jolteon, quien empezaba a perder fuerza.

¡Oh no! – Dijo Ritchie preocupado por su Pokémon.

¡Las cosas se están poniendo color de Trapinch para Ritchie y su Jolteon, por qué ahora a sido envenenado por el ataque Humo de Magmortar! – Dijo Korrina.

¡Por cómo van las cosas, uno puede decir que Paul ya tiene la victoria en sus manos! – Dijo Gurkinn.

¡Vamos Volt usa Bola Sombra! – Ordenó Ritchie.

¡Llamarada! – Ordenó Paul.

Jolteon genero una esfera de energía obscura que disparo, mientras Magmortan con sus cañones genero una gran esfera de fuego que disparo y luego tomo la forma del Kanji de Fuego. Ambos ataque colisionaron entre sí, pero Llamarada gano e impacto de lleno contra Jolteon, quién termino echado en el suelo completamente debilitado.

¡Volt, no! – Dijo Ritchie asustado.

¡Jolteon ya no puede continuar, Magmortar gana! ¡La victoria es para Paul! – Declaro la réferi.

¡Y eso es todo! ¡Magmortar ha derrotado a Jolteon, sin mucha dificultad! – Dijo Korrian muy asombrada.

¡Paul ha demostrado una vez más su gran habilidad y poder al usar los ataque de su Pokémon para vencer en el encuentro! – Dijo Gurkinn muy serio.

Lo hiciste bien, Volt. Ahora regresa. – Dijo Ritchie alzando a su Pokémon, para regresarlo a su Poké-Bola.

Fue todo. Regresa. – Dijo Paul devolviendo a su Pokémon de vuelta a su Poké-Bola. Luego le da una mirada fría e indiferente a Ritchie y se va del campo. El castaño de Kanto tambien se fue.

Pobrecito Ritchie. – Dijo Bianca apenada por su amigo.

Ese Magmortar es cosa seria. – Dijo Stephan muy serio.

Bueno es mi turno. Deséenme suerte. – Dijo Ash mientras se iba al campo de batalla.

¡Para el segundo y último encuentro del la Segunda Ronda, tenemos a Trip un joven muy inteligente como estratégico contra Ash un entrenador con mucho espíritu y valor! – Dijo Gurkinn. Mientras Trip estaba en el lado izquierdo del campo y Ash en el derecho.

¡Ve, Conkeldurr! – Dijo Trip lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Conkeldurr! – Dijo Conkeldurr saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Heracross, yo te elijo! – Dijo Ash lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Heracross! – Dijo Heracross listo para combatir.

¡Es el Conkeldurr de Trip contra el Heracross de Ash! ¡Una batalla entre dos Pokémon de gran poder! – Dijo Korrina emocionada.

¡Será interesante ver a estos midiendo sus fuerzas en esta batalla! – Dijo Gurkinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Adelante tu puedes Ash! –Animó Bonnie con Pikachu y Dedenne a su lado.

¡Tienes todo nuestro apoyo! – Animó Shauna.

Conkeldurr, es un Pokémon muy fuerte esto no será fácil para Heracross que es en parte Tipo Insecto. – Dijo Trevor serio.

Pero Heracross también es Tipo Pelea, por lo que deben estar en igualdad de condiciones. – Dijo clemont.

De seguro le va a ir bien a Ash. – Dijo Tierno con una sonrisa.

Eso espero. – Dijo Serena algo preocupada.

De seguro Ash lograra vencerlo. Eso fue te lo prometió. ¿No? – Dijo Alexa, sacando a la peli-miel de su preocupación y sorprendiéndola al instante. Serena sonrió y asintió de forma afirmativa.

¡Entrenadores, comiencen! – Dijo la réferi.

¡Heracross, usa Misil Aguja! – Ordenó Ash.

¡Bloquéalo, Conkeldurr! – Ordenó Trip.

El Pokémon de un cuerno disparo misiles de energía desde las garra en sus brazos hacia su oponente, el Pokémon Músculo uso sus las dos columnas de concreto que tenia para bloquear el ataque de su oponente sin sufrir daño alguno.

¡Rápido, usa Golpe Centrado! – Ordenó Ash.

¡Bloquéalo también! – Ordenó Trip.

Heracross se lanzo al ataque con un brillo celeste en sus antebrazos, mientras Conkeldurr mantenía su posición de defensa usando sus dos columnas de concreto. Nuevamente el ataque del Pokémon de un cuerno no tuvo efecto alguno sobre su oponente, por lo que retrocedió muy rápido.

¡Usa Megacuerno! – Ordenó Ash.

¡Eso no va a funcionar! ¡Sigue bloqueándolo! – Ordenó Trip.

Heracross voló a una baja altura a atacar con resplandor en su cuerno, Conkeldurr todavía mantenía su posición defensiva con sus columnas protegiéndolo, mientras esperaba el ataque de su oponente.

¡Apunta al suelo debajo de las columnas! – Ordenó Ash. Heracross enterró su cuerno en el suelo justo debajo de las columnas de Conkeldurr.

¡Pero en que está pensando! – Dijo Trip sorprendió y confundido por la estrategia de su rival. – ¡A no ser que...! – Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba, ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Levanta con tu cuerno esas columnas y luego usa Misil Aguja! – Ordenó Ash. Heracross logro levantar con todas sus fuerzas las dos columnas con su cuerno, dejando a su oponente sin defensa alguna, para luego disparar misiles de energía de sus garras, los cuales dieron de lleno en Conkeldurr causado algo de daño.

¡Es increíble! ¡Heracross logro levantar la defensa de Conkeldurr y acertar un ataque directo contra este! – Dijo Korrina muy emocionada.

¡La habilidad de Ash para superar cualquier obstáculo es sorprendente! ¡Trip no podrá relajarse ni un solo segundo! – Dijo Gurkinn.

¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Conkeldurr, usa Roca Afilada! – Ordenó Trip.

¡Defiéndete con Golpe Centrado! – Ordenó Ash.

El Pokémon Músculo genero esferas de energía que los rodearon, las cuales convirtieron en rocas puntiagudas que lanzo contra su oponente, mientras el Pokémon de un cuerno se defendió con sus antebrazos con un brillo celeste, destrozando cada una de las rocas que iba directamente hacia él, pero algunas lograron impactar en su cuerpo por lo que parecía estar algo cansado.

¡Usa Corpulencia y luego usa Fuerza! – Ordenó Trip. Conkeldurr soltó su columnas para flexiono sus músculos con un aura roja a su alrededor, y luego se dirigió a atacar a su oponente con su columnas de concreto.

¡Heracross, bloquéalo! – Ordenó Ash. El Pokémon de un cuerno se puso en posición de defensa. Al momento en que Conkeldurr iba a golpearlo con sus columnas por su izquierda y derecha, Heracross las detuvo con sus manos pero resistiendo con bastante dificultad.

¡Esto es sorprendente! ¡Heracross logro detener el ataque de las columnas de Conkeldurr, pero parece que está teniendo problemas para resistir! – Dijo Korrina impresionada.

¡Conkeldurr aumentó su ataque y defensa con Corpulencia, y al usar Fuerza es capaz de usar todo su poder en un solo ataque! ¡Además, Heracross ha gastado parte de sus fuerzas al inicio de la batalla! – Dijo Gurkinn serio.

¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Acabalo con Roca Afilada! – Ordenó Trip.

¡Detenlo con Megacuerno! – Ordenó Ash.

Conkeldurr iba a lazar su ataque de Tipo Roca, pero Heracross fue más rápido evadiendo las columnas de concreto y encajando su ataque contra el cuerpo de su oponente, lo cual detuvo el ataque de este, para luego mandarlo a volar por los aires.

¡No es posible! – Dijo Trip sorprendió.

¡Usa Hiperrayo! – Ordenó Ash.

Heracross disparo un rayo purpura con rojo que impacto de lleno en Conkeldurr, quien no pudo defenderse ya que había perdido sus columnas de concreto tras recibir el anterior ataque de su oponente. El Pokémon Músculo cayó al suelo completamente debilitado.

¡Conkeldurr! – Dijo Trip asustado.

¡Conkeldurr ya no puede continuar, Heracross gana! ¡La victoria es para Ash! – Declaró la referí.

¡Y es todo! ¡Ya tenemos a nuestro segundo finalista para el encuentro de la tarde! – Dijo Korrina muy animada.

¡El espíritu de pelea de Ash y Heracross ha sobre pasado a la estrategia de Trip y Colkeldurr! ¡De seguro la final será aun más emocionante que los anteriores encuentros! – Dijo Gurkinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Muy bien, hecho Heracross! – Felicito Ash a su Pokémon.

¡Heracross! – Dijo Heracross levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

Diste una buena batalla, Conkeldurr. – Dijo Trip acercándose a su Pokémon.

Keldurr. – Dijo Conkeldurr recuperando sus dos columnas de concreto.

Ahora regresa. – Dijo Trip devolviéndolo a su Poké-Bola.

¡Oye, Trip! – Dijo Ash acercándose a su rival junto con Heracross. – Esa fue una buena batalla. Conkeldurr sí que se ha vuelto más fuerte. – Extendió su mano en señal de respeto.

Sí, y u Heracross también lo es. – Dijo Trip estrechado la mano de su viejo rival. Luego de eso ambos se retiraron del campo.

¡Ahora que los dos encuentros de la Segunda Ronda han terminado, tenemos aquí a nuestros dos finalistas: Paul y Ash se enfrentaran en el último encuentro del torneo y el ganador podrá desafiar a Korrina a una batalla por la medalla de gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra! – Dijo Gurkinn. Todo el público estaba enardecido por qué ya llegue la final.

¡Tomaremos un descanso para almorzar! ¡A la una de la tarde se llevara a cabo la final del torneo! – Informo Korrina con una sonrisa.

Luego de que Ash llevara a Heracross a ser atendido por la Enfermera Joy, este se fue a comer con sus amigos, dejando salir a los Pokémon con los que participo durante el torneo, excepto a uno que todavía no había pelea. En la mesa, estaban todos sus amigos incluso Alexa, a quien saludo después de verla con los demás. En el almuerzo cada uno estaba haciendo algo, Clemont, Barry, Bianca, Shauna y Calem comían de forma normal; Ash, Stephan y Tierno estaban en una competencia de comida; Trevor estaba notando en su libreta las características de Gible y Heracross así como de los otros Pokémon del torneo; Bonnie le daba de comer a estos su comida; Alexa estaba entrevistando a los participantes; y Serena estaba comiendo como el resto, pero también le daba palmadas en la espalda a azabache para que no se ahogara. Trip estaba cerca y les tomo foto a todos lo Pokémon presentes en el lugar, caso que llamo la atención de todo excepto de quien estaban en un competencia de comida.

Por si no lo saben, hago una crónica de mis viajes, por lo que tomo fotos de los lugares que visito y de los Pokémon que veo. – Dijo Trip con su cámara en mano.

¿Puedo ver esas fotos? – Pregunto Alexa. Él le mostro las fotos de los Pokémon y de las batallas que hubo durante el torneo. – Son muy buenas. Dime. ¿No has considerado en convertirte en fotógrafo profesional? Por qué, tengo una hermana que se dedica en parte a esto.

No por el momento, pero gracias de todas formas. – Dijo Trip alejándose del grupo.

Ash se atraganta con mucha comida y la peli-miel le da unas palmadas en la espada para que pueda tragar y siguió comiendo.

Deberías comer más despacio. Recuerda que tienes una batalla en la tarde y no puedes estar con dolores de estomago durante el encuentro. – Dijo Serena un tono serio.

Tienes razón. – Dijo Ash tragando la comida en su boca. – Será mejor que lo tome con calma. – Comió más calmadamente.

Oye, Ash. ¿Y ya pensaste en que Pokémon vas a usar en la final? – Pregunto Ritchie curioso.

Sí, pero es un secreto. – Respondió Ash.

Sería algo bueno saber que Pokémon va a usar Paul en la final. – Dijo Bianca pensando.

Pues hasta ahora ha usado a Ursaring y Magmortar. Por lo que debe estar planeando usar a otro de los que tiene desde hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo Barry muy serio.

Sea cual sea el Pokémon que vaya a usar lo voy a derrotar. – Dijo Ash muy confiado.

Estas seguro de eso. – Dijo Paul estando detrás de todos.

Pues claro que lo estoy. Mis Pokémon y yo nos esforzamos mucho para esto. – Dijo Ash.

Con esforzarse no bastara para vencer y eso ya lo sabes. – Dijo Paul de forma indiferente.

Eso lo veremos, cuando estemos en el campo de batalla. – Dijo Ash de forma retadora.

Eso espero, por qué ahora soy más fuerte de lo que era antes. – Dijo Paul mientras se retiraba.

¡Valla tipo, que es! – Dijo Serena algo molesta.

Descuida, Serena. Yo me encargare de él. – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Sé que lo harás. – Dijo Serena haciendo el mismo gesto que su amigo.

Esta escena de amistad molestaba a Calem, cosa que Shauna noto y solo puso una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego de que terminara el almuerzo, todos se fueron a ver la batalla final, el público ya estaba impaciente por que empiece.

¡Ahora daremos comienzo al último encuentro del torneo entre el implacable Paul contra el valiente Ash! – Dijo Gurkinn. Los dos entrenadores tomaron sus lugares en el campo de batalla. Paul a la izquierda, y Ash a la derecha.

¡Sal ya, Electivire! – Dijio Paul lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Electivire! – Grito Electivire con algo de electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo.

Así que Paul tiene un Electivire. He oído que ese Pokémon es muy fuerte. – Dijo Stephan algo serio.

Se ve que lo es. – Dijo Bianca impresionada.

Tenía el presentimiento de que usaría a su Electivire para la final. – Dijo Barry. – El único Pokémon de Ash que puede contra él es su Infernape.

Con que es Electivire. ¿Eh? – Dijo Ash sorprendido.

¿Qué esperas? – Dijo Paul, llamando la atención de su oponente. – Llama a Infernape, para que empiece la batalla.

Lo siento, Paul. – Dijo Ash tomado su Poké-Bola y mostrándosela. – Pero el Pokémon que está en esta Poké-Bola no es Infernape. Es un viejo amigo que capture hace mucho tiempo. ¡Te lo presento! ¡Ve! – Lanzo la Poké-Bola al campo. – ¡Charizard, yo te elijo!

¡Roooaaaaar! – Rugió Charizard saliendo de su Poké-Bola. Fue tan fuerte que todo el público se quedo impactado por el estruendoso rugido del Pokémon Flama, hasta Paul y Electivire estuvieron impactados.

¡Es increíble! – Dijo Stephan impactado.

¡Ash dijo que tenía un Charizard, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan fuerte! – Dijo Bianca atónita.

¡Con ese Pokémon, él hubiera ganado la Liga Sinnoh! – Dijo Barry asombrado.

Ese Pokémon... ¿El rugido que escuche en el primer día de entrenamiento? ¿Era de tú Charizard? – Pregunto Paul muy serio.

¡Así es! ¡Y el ha estado entrenado desde hace mucho tiempo! ¿¡Verdad amigo!? – Pregunto Ash.

¡Roar! – Respondió Charizard de forma afirmativa.

¡Ya veo! – Dijo Paul con una sonrisa. – ¡Ya quiero ver lo fuerte que es!

¡La primera vez que lo vi, Charizard era fuerte y no escuchaba a Ash, pero ahora si lo hace y también es más fuerte que antes! – Dijo Ritchie muy impresionado.

¡Esta batalla será entre dos Pokémon muy fuerte! ¿¡No es así Abuelo!? – Dijo Korrina emocionada.

¡Eso es cierto! ¡Y es difícil saber quién va a ganar! – Dijo Gurkinn muy serio.

¡Entrenadores, comiencen! – Dijo la referí.

¡Electivire, usa Trueno! – Ordenó Paul.

¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Ash.

El Pokémon Rayo genero electricidad en su cuerpo que disparo en un poderoso rayo, mientras El Pokémon Flama lanzo desde su boca una ráfaga de llama. Ambos ataque colisionaron entre sí, generando mucho humo.

¡Usa Golpe Trueno! – Ordenó Paul.

¡Usa Cuchillada! – Ordenó Ash.

Electivire ataco con su puño derecho envuelto en energía eléctrica, Charizard ataco con sus garras brillando. Ambos ataques, colisionaron sin hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos.

¡Sigue usando Golpe Trueno! – Ordenó Paul.

¡Continúa usando Cuchillada una y otro vez! – Ordenó Ash.

Ambos Pokémon se atacaron el uno al otro con sus respectivos ataques, causándose daño el uno al otro. Aunque Electivire parecía tener la ventaja por su tipo, pero Charizard era quien dominaba el combate mano a mano.

¡Estos dos están dando todo lo que tienen, y ninguno de los dos parece ceder! ¡Están pelean al Two for Two! – Dijo Korrina emocionada.

¡Aunque así sea, veo que pese a la desventaja de tipo, Charizard está tomando la ventaja en esta batalla! – Dijo Gurkinn.

Electivire intento darle un golpe izquierdo a Charizard, pero este lo evito por la derecha y asesto una cuchillada con su garra izquierda, causando bastante daño a su oponente. Justo cuando iba a golpearlo con su garra derecha, Electivire se movió a su izquierda y lo atrapo el brazo de su oponente con sus dos colas.

¡Hay no! – Dijo Ash asustado.

¡Hay sí! ¡Trueno, Ahora! – Ordenó Paul.

Electivire desencadeno un potente rayo sobre su oponente, quien estaba atrapado por las dos colas del Pokémon Rayo. El Pokémon Flama sufrió mucho daño, quien desprendía humo de su cuerpo, parecía estar acabado.

¡Ese Pokémon es ladra, pero no muerde! – Dijo Paul de forma arrogante.

¡Tú crees! – Dijo Ash. Al ver que su Charizard tomo las colas de Electivire por sorpresa, para dar un fuerte rugido en señal de que puede continuar luchando.

¿¡Pero qué!? – Dijo Paul completamente confundido.

¡Charizard, ha estado entrenado en el Valle Charicifico desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Así que no creas que va ser fácil vencerlo! – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa. – ¡Ahora garra a Electivire de sus colas y dale vueltas en el aíre! – Ordenó. El Pokémon Flama agarro con su otra garra las colas del Pokémon Trueno, para luego volar a varios metros en el aíre y comenzó darle varias vueltas a su oponente en el sentido contrario del reloj.

¡Trata de liberarte con Trueno! – Ordenó Paul. Pero Electivire estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado.

¡Ahora lánzalo hacia arriba y usa Movimiento Sísmico! – Ordenó Ash. Charizard lanzo a Electivire hacia el cielo, cuando este llego hasta una máxima altura, el Pokémon Flama lo tomo por la espalda y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo a gran velocidad. Cuando impactaron de lleno contra el suelo, se levanto una gran nueve de humo que cubrió todo el campo. Al disiparse el humo, Los dos Pokémon estaban todavía de pie, Charizard estaba bien, pero Electivire había recibido mucho daño, por lo que termino cayendo de rodillas al suelo completamente debilitado.

¡Electivire! – Dijo Paul desesperado.

¡Electivire ya no puede continuar, Charizard gana! ¡El ganador del torneo es Ash! – Declaró al referí.

¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos Charizard! ¡Ganamos! – Felicito Ash a su Pokémon.

¡Roooaaaar! – Dijo Charizard lanzando un fuerte Lanzallamas.

¡Y esto todo! ¡Charizard gano con un gran estruendo el torneo para su entrenador, pero no hay que olvidarse de Electivire quién dio una impresionante, a pasar de haber perdido! – Dijo Korrina golpeando la mesa con su mano izquierda.

¡Es verdad, Korrina! ¡Tienes a un duro retador en enfrente! – Dijo Gurkinn con una sonrisa.

¡Tienes razón! – Dijo Korrina.

¡Paul! – Dijo Ash acercándose a su rival con Charizard a su lado derecho, quien estaba con Electivire a su lado izquierdo. – Esa fue una gran batalla. Electivire se ha hacho muy fuerte.

Gracias. Charizard también es muy fuerte. – Dijo Paul muy serio.

Espero que podamos volver a enfrentarnos muy pronto. – Dijo Ash extendiendo su mano derecha. Paul estrecho su mano en señal de respeto, sus Pokémon hicieron lo mismo.

¡Ash, tendremos nuestra batalla de gimnasio en una media hora! ¡Aprovecha y ve a que curen a tus Pokémon! – Dijo Korrina.

El azabache hiso caso y se retiro para que atendieran a sus Pokémon, Paul también se retiro para hacer lo mismo con Electivire. Luego de que curaran a su Charizard, y de recibir las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos, Ash se preparo para su batalla de gimnasio. El llegar la hora, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba listo para su batalla con Pikachu acompañándolo en el lado derecho del campo de batalla, mientras que Korrina estaba en el lado izquierdo. Todos sus amigos lo animaban desde las gradas.

¡La batalla entre la Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra, Korrina contra el ganador del torneo y retador Ash, está por comenzar! ¡Será una batalla de cuatro contra cuatro, la batalla terminara cuando los pokémon de alguno de los lados ya no puedan continuar! ¡Además, solo el retador podrá hacer sustituciones durante todo el encuentro! – Declaró la réferi.

¡Espera! ¿¡Que no iba a ser una batalla de tres contra tres!? – Pregunto Ash confundido.

¡Así es! ¡Decidí que sería una batalla cuatro contra cuatro, para que puedas usar otro Pokémon más a parte de los que usaste en el torneo! ¿¡Te parece bien!? – Pregunto Korrina.

¡Me parece bien! – Respondió Ash animado.

¡Muy bien, entonces empecemos! ¡Machoke, sal a luchar! – Dijo Korrina lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Machoke! – Dijo Machoke listo para la batalla.

¡Gible, yo te elijo! – Dijo Ash lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Gible, Gible! – Dijo Gible listo para pelear.

Ash logro salir vencedor del torneo y ahora esta apunto de diputarse su tercera la medalla de gimnasio contra Korrina, la líder de gimnasio. Y mientras se inicia la batalla de gimansio por la medalla Estruendo.

Esta historia continuara...

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**Dejen sus reviews aquí para que yo lo pueda ver.**

**También, me vuelvo a disculpar por lo largo que me salió es capítulo.**

**Aquí les dejo un avance del próximo capítulo. Más el título de este: "Evolución de estrategias"**

"_**Ash enfrenta a Korrina, la Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra. Una entrenadora Pokémon, cuyo estilo de batalla siempre está evolucionando. ¿Será capaz de vencerla y conseguir su tercera medalla de gimnasio?"**_

**Es todo por ahora. Hasta la próxima... Chau...**


End file.
